Vindictive: Dead man's Descent
by Helgenraiser124
Summary: We all know what life is like in the world of the living. But, the one thing we don't know is what we fear and in turn why we fear Death. Why we fear the after life. One unfortunate soul acquires a forbidden power after his Death to control what gave him his ticket to the afterlife...Death...and watch as his thirst for revenge changes all those around him.
1. Chapter 1

Vindictive: Chapter 1: I am Death

The first thing I felt wash over me was a drowsiness...not the drowsiness I get from when I just woke up...but...A drowsiness...from exhaustion...I felt drained...tired beyond belief...Yet I had the need...to get up...wake up from my slumber...I rub my eyes and immediately grab my back.

My back is weak you see...It's the equivalent of an eighty year old man's back...It's what happens when you play football...not my choice but, whatever. The reason I have this pain is because I'm actually not in a bed...I'm on a cold hard floor...I look down and I'm slightly puzzled as to why the floor is pitch black.

...Huh...pitch black floors...I don't remember my room having that...maybe it's dark...

I take a look around and all I'm greeted by is debilitating fog surrounding background behind the fog is nothing but, the same pitch black coloring that greets me on the floor. It's...unnerving...

Ok, So I'm not in my room right now...I'm somewhere completely different.

The question is...where?

Ok calm down...Don't hyperventilate...There has to be a logical explanation for this...

Sweating slightly from the uneasiness of the situation I stand up a bit on shaky legs.

I look around myself but, no matter how hard I look I see nothing but, dense, heavy fog.

"Hello?" I call out to someone. Anything to find a sign of life besides myself-to no avail.

"What the hell is going on here?" I mumble as I walk forward hoping to find something other than blackness and fog. It's at this moment I realize I'm strangely wearing clothes I didn't go to sleep with.

I recognize the attire...It's a regular I always wear...but still...last time I remember I was just wearing boxers and a white-T for bed… Now, I'm wearing faded blue jeans with a pocket chain hanging from my left pocket. Black running shoes don my feet comfortably. People usually wear converse shoes but, I always wear athletic shoes. You never know when you'll need to run. I'm wearing a black pea coat unbuttoned at the moment with a Black Metallica shirt on.

"So why the hell am I wearing all this non-Pajama clothes now?" I ask myself in wonder.

"Those that approach their final fate wear what will be most suited for them." A hollow chilling voice said behind barely at the point above a whisper. I slowly turn around I'm so startled I can't even scream in surprise.

In front of me is a some sort of...I don't even know what it is. It's some sort of humanoid, a person floating in mid air. He's wearing a black tattered cloak that hides his face, his feet are invisible, nonexistent. And he's holding a sickle that is almost as long as his body, the bladed part looks as if it's sharpened and made of steel. There is a skull at the part where the blade and handle of the sickle connect...the skull is black...like the pole part of the sickle...It's being held by his thin bony, skeletal hand.

I want to scream but, my voice is stuck. I want to run but, my legs feel like jello. I want to look away but, my eyes refuse to leave the sight before me. What I'm looking at is a clear definition of what is truly irregular and bizarre.

"Rick Helgan..." My name...It knows my name...What else does it know? How the hell does it know my name?

"Rick,throughout your life you've been anything but, a person deserving of mercy...Throughout your life, the many sins you committed have done do nothing but outweigh the good deeds you have committed in your past life...therefore...I have come to cast judgement upon thee in the fairest way possible-an eternal damnation of your soul in the pits of hell."

Hell? Damnation? Sins? What in the actual fuck is this guy going on about? What is going on here!?...wait...maybe this is all a dream...a figment of my imagination?

"It is with the power invested in me by the dark lord in purgatory. The heavenly forces in heaven. And the unholy power in Hell, that I deem your sentence...Unworthy. You are unworthy to enter heaven for all of your sins..."

What? what, what, what, what, what the hell is this shit? What in the actual hell is going on? If this is a dream why does this seem so real!? This is one of the more vivid realistic dreams I've ever had of!

"And such,there is only one place deemed fit for someone of your circle of wrath in hell, where you will wallow in a fiery inferno of pain matching your unbridled bitterness and rage..." The cloaked being raised his scythe, descending on me...I want to run but, my legs feel frozen. I want to cry out in despair but, my throat is dry.

"You cannot avoid death...To live is to die...They are one and the same...much like time...And your time, Rick Helgan,Is up." The scythe descends on me. I feel time slowing down as my life flashes before my eyes.

Is this the end? Am I truly dead? Do I deserve hell?

**'You deserve it but, that don't mean you don't gotta take it.'** A voice foreign to me rings in my mind** 'Tell me kid...do you wanna live?'** The voice asked me.

Do I want to live?

...NO SHIT! Of course I wanna live I wanna-

**'Do you want to know how you died? Who's responsible for your death? Don****'t**** you want revenge?...Are you feeling vindictive Mr. Helgan****? ****Say yes and accept help and you will not descend into hell****, ****this I promise you****.****'**

Hmm...A voice in my head is offering help...Yes I wanna know how died, but it feels like I could be going crazy right now...\

I then look at the scythe slowing down as if the weight of the world were keeping it from splitting my skull in two...

Fuck it. Nothing ventured nothing gained.

"Alright fine!...I...I accept your help I want your help!"

'**Do you also desire revenge?'**

"Yeah sure why the hell not! Just save me dammi-

**'Very well...' The voice replied almost...happily?**

Suddenly I felt a surge...A cold shivering, icy surge of energy rushingthrough my body. Time sped up again as the scythe descended on me. On pure survival instinct I leaped out the way letting the blade of the scythe hit nothing but the black ground with a loud clang.

An awkward silence ensued for a few moments.

**"What?"** The cloaked man asked, clearly confused. He turned towards me **"How****did you dodge that?"** He asked sounding perplexed. I just raised an eyebrow, not really understanding it myself.

**"Um...A voice in my head?"** I replied speaking as honestly as I could muster. His arms seemed to shake at that.

"You dare mock me..." He rumbled.

Oh shit did I piss him off?

"But I'm not-"

"NO ONE CAN ESCAPE JUDGEMENT! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE DEATH! SO HOW COULD YOU!?" He roared in a raspy voice as he ripped his scythe from the ground and flew towards me with a vengeance.

Freaking out that he was gonna try to behead me, I did something stupid.

I charged at him.

Why you may ask?

Well think of it this way, If I ran he would easily catch up with me and behead me, if I stood still He would behead me, and if tried to dodging it well...thinking on it now dodging may have been a smarter idea...screw it.

He seemed completely caught off guard that I rushed him though. So shocked that I tackled him to the ground...I know I've done sports but, was I always this strong? He seemed surprised as well as he struggled to get up with me on top.

But that didn't last long. Like a zombie out of a grave he slowly rose up pushing me off of him. Trying to get some sort of leverage so I don't become minced meat I held on to the pole part of his scythe. He holds on too, and suddenly it's a tug of war between the two of us...And he's winning.

**'Cripes you're hopeless...Can't even beat this old bastard in a straight up brawl...Guess I gotta do everything for ya.'** The voice rings out in my head. Suddenly I feel my muscles burning And I feel like I'm bursting with energy. Using this new found strength I begin getting the better of the tug of war.

"What are you...this is impossible!" The cloaked figure exclaims, but I just grumbled and glared at him.

"That's my question to ask!" I grunt fainting him out by suddenly pulling on the scythe with a huge jerk yanking it out of his hands.

Now what?

"You bastard! Return my scythe to me and accept your judgement!"

"HELL NO!" I yell back at him. He lunges at me anyways clearly enraged.

'**Don't just stand there you dolt! Get that bony bastard!'** I don't hesitate in following direction as I position my grip with the scythe in a swinging position and slice horizontally. My swing was so fast - I had no was so damn so strong. It was so fast in fact that it caught the cloaked menace off guard slicing him across his chest, black blood-like fluid splurting out of his new wound.

The wounded being howled in an ear splitting shriek that nearly blew My ear drums. I didn't have enough time to really wallow in pain as my opponent rushed at me once more despite his injury.

Not hesitating this time I cut down vertically with the scythe slicing the cloaked man's shoulder blade, going with the motion he whirled in a horizontal motion with the scythe and impaled it's blade into the Man's gut. He now began coughing splurting from his hooded cloak.

"Not...Possible...Im...possible..." He wheezed between haggard breaths, and coughing up blood. "You can't kill...me...I...am Death...The reaper of souls...Judge of everyone...I...I...I cannot be killed...this..." He kept no rambling on and on. He lost me at Death...This guy?...Is death...?...something like this...should be impossible.

He says I'm to die...He has a scythe...a black cloak I can't see past...Not knowing where I am...wait...if Death is here then does that mean...?

"I REFUSE THIS FATE!" Death shrieked as morbid sight appeared before my very eyes. He ripped himself in half. The part of him that was impaled on the blade of my scythe remained on it...however, the upper half of his body. Death tackled me to the ground as old withered hands appeared from his sleeves forcibly wrapped themselves around my neck to strangle what life I had out of me!

I frantically grab his hood! _Vision...getting hazy...most likely due...to...lack of oxygen..._I rip off his hood...and I see a withered form of skeletal skull snarling down on to me.

"ACCEPT YOUR JUDGEMENT!"

"FUCK YOUR JUDGMENT!" I roar with adrenaline pumping in me as I sock him right in his bony face. It hurt my hand like hell since it was flesh meeting bone but, I grit through. Suck it up. Where is the scythe!? OH about five meters away! DIVE! GRAB! Face that mother-oh shit!-

"DIE!" He roars as much as his raspy voice allows him. On instinct I swing the scythe right into his upper chest,black blood oozing out. Death stops moving and slumps over on the blade_...Oh god that is just disgusting_. I feel the bile rushing to my throat as I drop the scythe and slowly back away from my would be killer now victim….

_Dear God what have I done._

Oh who the hell am I kidding it was self defence...Right?...s-so therefore I was in the right to kill him...Wait...Why his body starting burn...strange...I don't remember fire being black...

My mind seems to stop when Death's body, well if I can call it a body anymore since it starts to _disintegrate._The flames continue to burn until his black cloak is ashes, revealing what's left of his skeletal body. His skull is still intact...which is facing me on the ground in an upright position...It's hollow eye holes boring into me.

I feel unsettled as I see the scythe sticking out of his fleshless ribs...nothing but, bone.

This has to be a dream. It has to be a dream. There's no other explanation as to what happened here.

I mean come on it has to be since the skull of the skeleton is slowly turning itself to stare at me with nothing but, it's sockets.

"You fool. Do you have any idea of anything that you have done." The skeleton rasps out in wheezes. "You...You've unleashed a possible chain of events that cannot...be undone-" Whatever this...thing use to be it sounds old as he chokes on those last set of words before continuing. All the while I'm praying to whatever higher power there is that this is still a dream. While I'm doing this he continues.

"It's almost sad yet fitting...For me to be killed by a babe of a new bathed in the naivety of the trials and burdens that they have no idea will be forced on them...You young poor...fool." I swear I can almost hear some pity in that voice, which is bizarre in itself since I'm pretty much responsible for his current state. His pause in dialogue however allowed me to ask the elephant in the room question.

"...Is this a dream?" I ask with hesitation. After I ask, there's a pregnant pause for about thirty seconds, not a single sound from either of us. This silence is shattered as soon as I hear wheezing from the skeleton that calls itself Death. The wheezing turns into hacking and coughing until, it finally resembles something close to...laughter?

As soon as he finishes he says one final thing to me. "When all is said and done...You will wish it was."

And 'Death' grows silent. Permanently. Call me superstitious but, when someone as old and frail looking as a skeleton like him grows silent after getting impaled into his stomach and not say anything after staring at him for a full five minutes you have a feeling he's no longer of this world...That's just me though.

So here I stand in what is 'apparently' and a dream with me wearing nothing but, a pair of faded jeans, my black Nike running shoes, and grey Metallica shirt, with a scythe lying a few feet away from me.

This might be a good place for a new chapter. The action has finished and hte reader has a sense of the scene being over. Even though the story continues, and builds right away, it would be good to have a pause where the reader can gather what happened. This first section is really meaty with a lot of action and new things, so a break to process and break it up might be useful.

Then, I notice, the skeleton is burning again.

This time I see black flames sprouting up around his body leaving a very heavy smoking scent to purfeate the area. Which seems bizarre since there seems to be a whole lot of nothing but black here.

Anyways slowly yet surely the skeleton's remains is being burned away into nothing but, ashes as smoke is forming above it's body...wait...that's not smoke...Is it?

No wait that's not smoke at all. Smoke is black and that shit is white right there. But, it can't be steam can it?

"WH-UUURRRGHH!?" I grunt unexpectedly because as fast as I can breathe part of this white smoke rushes into my body. I look at my hands with wide eyes as this white smokey substance is seeping into my skin, leaving a cool sensation to enrapture my body. The other part of this smoke...seeps into where I believe the ground is...it's hard to tell with everything being so black colored.

Other than shock I feel fine from this exchange which is odd. So now I just need another million dollar question answered.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

**"Heheheheheheheheh...Wouldn't you like to know kid?"**

My body flinches at the voice that had been harrying me since my arrival here. I look frantically in all of my directions trying to discern where it came from, now that I have the time. While looking for this invisible newcomer I quickly deduce what I can of the voice.

The voice wasn't that Death fellow that I just saw go poof in white smoke. Couldn't be. Death's voice was raspy and withered. Almost old and frail.

This voice was a different ball game altogether. It was filled with energy, but snide and taunting, with nasally undertone.

It's almost as if he is talking down to me with condensation.

In immediate response, the voice says,**"It's Cause I AM talking you down with condensation Ricky boy!"**confirming two things for me.

One: He not only knows my name.

Two: He somehow knew exactly what I was thinking.

So this proposes a conundrum that I don't believe I feasibly have an answer for. How is this even possible?

**"Wellll it could be possible if I were in ya head, dontcha think? Which I am-OH! You're welcome by the way for helping you kill tall, old, and bony ****earlier****. It was no big deal really."**

I feel like this guy may have answered several questions I had earlier. But, I fear now I may have more questions than ever.

**"Not my fault ****you're**** clueless and keep ****over thinking**** things."**

"Are you expecting me to suddenly know everything in this crazy situation I've been thrusted into?" I declare finally addressing him to get to the bottom of this mess.

**"No but, It's pretty damn annoying that I have to deal with it Nonetheless."**

"How's that my fault exactly?" I retort my annoyance growing.

**"IT'S YA FAULT CAUSE I SAY IT IS WISE ASS!"**

"Why, cause your word is law?" I bite back with a raised eyebrow.

**"DAMN RIGHT IT IS KID! CUASE I KNOW MORE ABOUT YOUR SITUATION THAN YOU DO YOURSELF I'M THE ONE WITH THE CARDS!"**

I get that but, why does he have to shout so damn loud. My head is practically ringing.

**"Cause I'm in your head remember? I think I mentioned this before?"**

"Ok Wise ass but, what exactl-

I wish I could have finished my sentence but, unfortunately a rather unexpected event prevented me from doing so.

It felt like an earthquake if I were to be honest with ya. But, I'm not sure that would be an accurate description. You know how I mentioned the entire area I'm in is nothing but, pitch black darkness?

That's no longer the case.

Allow me to take a page from Chicken little's book and say that the sky is falling cause, not only is the ground shaking the sky is fucking falling from above. Shards of black fragments from well, I guess the ceiling are now falling down from above and are shattering on impact of the black floor. If that isn't enough, the floor is falling as well. Likewise with the ceiling the floor is falling from around me. and In place of the black shards are blinding white lights from above and below. It's almost as if the heavens themselves are shining light into this dark realm. I would almost feel happy at the sight if I didn't think there wasn't a chance of me dying in the process.

Proof that I can die? Well a piece of the black falling ceiling shattered to sharp glass like pieces that sliced my arms that I used to cover my face from the explosion of glass. I can now see small lines of blood coming from my forearms now.

Now imagine if that got in my eyes. Yeah that's a chilling thought.

**"Y'wanna know what else is chilling kid? What's gonna happen to you if you don't move your ass into first gear! Bolt it!"**

"Believe me I have no desire to die! The problem is I don't know where!" I all but, shout trying to keep calm in this situation which is quickly falling apart...no pun intended.

**"Run to your right! Run for all ya worth kid! NOW!"** The being voice booms and resonates in my skull loud enough for me to wince in slight discomfort.

Doesn't mean I'm not gonna listen to him.

As he so aptly put it, I run for all I'm worth, (which I guess at this point isn't much) and try to navigate my way through the falling ceiling and ground. No easy feat mind you, when your life or lack thereof is on the line. I think I've only been running for about 30 seconds and I feel like I've run a marathon.

A situation that could mean life or death in instant if fate decides to go against me and cause part of the glass 'ceiling to crash down on top of me. I almost think for a very brief moment until a light at the end of the tunnel...

...quite literally. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. I'll admit I almost had a panic attack since all the other light on the ceiling and floor obviously didn't mean anything good. Those lights however were different due to color. The light on the floor and ceiling held a golden like tint to them. This light is almost silvery white in a way.

**"There it is Ricky boy! Our ticket outta here! Move your ass!"** The voice booms.

A grunt is all that I offer in a reply as I make a mad dash towards my supposed escape.

And promptly fall.

Luckily despite the shock and dread that comes with the floor suddenly coming up to my chest I have the blessed reaction to grab onto the floor. Despite this I can feel the black glass shards cutting into my painfully.

I REFUSE to let go however. I'd be the biggest fool in the world to. That doesn't stop blood from seeping out of my palms however.

**"Quit pussyfooting around and climb dumbass! If you don't hurry we're history!"**

"It's not like I WANT to die asshole!" I growl in frustration as I begin to see blood streaming down my wrists. I hiss in pain but, bite down remembering that my life is on the line. With adrenaline pumping my veins in desperation I pull myself up on the on the black floor. Not before cutting my left leg slightly on one of the shards, making me bite my lip hard enough to draw blood.

Once I'm back on somewhat solid ground I make a break for the same silvery white light. It appeared so, so close.

I couldn't help but, yelp in pain as another part of the ceiling fell on the black floor exploding with pieces of the black like glass substance. A few of the damn black shards cut my cheek and shoulder tearing into my shirt. I growl like wounded animal and even stumble a bit, not used to be sliced up in so many places. My hands, leg, shoulder and face? What's next?

**"Forget the pain! Just keep going jackass!"**

"I am you fuckwit!" I roar back at the peanut gallery in my head. This asshole isn't getting sliced up, so he can shut the hell up.

Besides, I think my exit is getting closer!

Ignoring the sound of breaking glass and black shards falling everywhere I sprint like hell is hot on my heels towards the bright door. I'm nearly blinded by the how bright it is but I run forward regardless. The ground leaves me and I'm falling as soon as I'm in the light. I think I was screaming before my vision seemed to fail me.

**"Haaaaaaaaaah" T**he voice sighed almost in relief.** "Great job Ricky boy...You just took your first step into God hood...though I doubt it'll be an easy ****road**** for you to drive on...heheheh...Like the old saying goes. Out of the frying pan and into the fire eh, kid? Just like old times."**


	2. Chapter 2

Vindictive Chapter 2: An opportunity

Leandra Lilith was the queen of the succubus, and was very, very, very bored. She was a demon enchantress, a superb seductress, incredible at casting illusion on even the strongest willed men. With one look at her body men and even some women would be wrapped around her fingers without her even having to say a word. She ruled all of the succubus along with the other lust fuled demons and was in charge of the day to day duties happening in the lust sector of Purgatory.

She has it all, riches, sex slaves, butlers, along with her pride and joy castle Alemenia. The capitol of the lust sector in purgatory.

She was also proud of her sense of fashion, with a sleeveless purple gown that went down to her knees and open toed black heels, to accommodate her dark purple hair with and violet colored eyes, along with a killer figure she was the complete package of a lady killer.

Despite all of this however, it didn't change the fact that she was currently unsatisfied and bored with her current situation.

Leandra hated Sec. Council meetings. The pointless drawl, and constant complaints from all the other sector leaders of Purgatory who work under the head honcho of Purgatory. The person of which Leandra disdainfully notes isn't even here at the meeting and still hasn't returned any of her calls in the past month.

Instead all she gets is his stick in the mud right hand Rebecca. His familiar spirit with ZERO personality. 'You'd think her voice would change pitch if she got angry or anything but, nope! He sure knows how to pick em.' Leandra thinks with disdain.

For a very brief and fleeting moment Leandra becomes so bored with the talks that she almost forgets what it was they were originally here to talk about. This time however when she opts to listen in out of sheer curiosity she rolls her eyes in exasperation at the three Mob bosses of the Greed sector going at each other like men in a pissing contest.

'Well it would be if they were all men. At least Liz' has class and standards...the others I wouldn't even bed myself...especially Capone-OH speaking of which looks like he's on another tirade at least SOMETHING interesting going to happen.' She thinks to herself in slight bit of glee and a faint smirk on her lips.

The room itself was quite spartan yet spacious in appearance to give room to numerous people. In the center of was a large Black, steel circular table with grandiose black chairs surrounding. It would normally hold around thirty people but, only six occupants were in the room.

And they were on a collision course.

"Now you listen here Sweetheart. I don't like to repeat myself so get them drums of yours cleaned if you have to hear me loud and clear. You're taking too much of the White magic, drug trade to yourself AND not to mention your surplus dealings with Ethatech is getting a bit out of hand. Didn't we agree that it'd be unfair for one of the three families to get an unfair advantage in the arms trades? I mean I'm sure YOU brought it up, and yet here you are having some under the desk dealings with Mr. Yamigichi himself."

Leandra would have laughed at that statement if she weren't trying to keep appearances. It's just the idea that Capone himself arguing that someone is over gunned was such a massive piece of irony that she was half tempted to inform the entire council of his dealings with EthaTech. She didn't have prostitutes planted in the greed sector for nothing after all. She could brag with pride that anyone who could succumb to their lustful desires was as infallible to the next to her own spy network

Alas though she wasn't quite ready to play That card until it was most beneficial to her.

_'After all' _She thought with a grin. _'Those particular cards can be used at more. Opportune and tastier moments.__'_

She knew that was neither here nor the there so she simply sat back and watched the little drama play out like all other the other representatives not from the greed sector.

"Now Al." Liz began as if she were chiding a child. Her calm English accent further accentuating the chiding. "What did I say about accusing others of doing things that you yourself do? Don't you of all people want to avoid sounding like a hypocrite since that's what you're known as in history books in the world of the living. What with you calling your business 'legitimate' and all. At least I'm honest about my business." She says coolly crossing her legs and looking nonchalant as if this conversation were about the weather.

Elizabeth was quite androgynous in natural looks. At first glance and even with a deeper look it was hard to tell if she was a women. Her black slacks, black shoes, grey fedora with, and black striped long sleeved t-shirt with a red tie all under a black blazer did nothing to dissuade such thinking. She had violet unnaturally colored violet purple eyes and just below her fedora you could make out short blond hair.

Leaning next to her seat was Elizabeth Scarlett's infamous cane. A long black slender object that had ruby colored gem at the top of the staff. That one cane has caused the grief of her enemies and many more and Al Capone knew that.

In his mind he had been brasher, ballsier and much more arrogant when it came to power plays against his enemies or scratching the competition. That was a lifetime ago however and by this point he knew the afterlife was a whole new ball game.

Still he wouldn't back down from a challenge then. And he wouldn't now. "Listen here sweetheart." He started with his thick Italian accent. "I know who I am better than you know me ya damn dame."

Elizabeth's smirk seemed to only deepen in response. "Well if you know yourself so well then who better to explain the sudden influx of Ethatech's presence in your side of town? I doubt they would have gotten very far in selling there rather...interesting wares without your permission."

"Listen you stucatz. What I do with my business is none of your concern considering the fact th-

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Who ever said anything about it not being our concern ese? Have forgotten the last time it wasn't any of our damn concern!" Came a heavily Hispanic accent far to the left of me. "The last time I gave your ass a benefit of de doubt I wound up losing nearly have my income in human trafficking you fucking coke camel!

This man's name was Manuel Santiago. The third and final head of all the crime families in the greed sector and also Leandra's least favorite of them all

She found men with big uncontrollable tempers a major turn off, especially if they had massive egos.

Unfortunately for her Manuel had that in spades.

And Capone wasn't much better off. "...I would watch your mouth if I were you kid. Wouldn't want to shoot your mouth off like your baby brother did now do ya?"

"The fuck is dat supposed ta mean!" Manuel all but yelled standing up from his seat.

"Gentlemen, lads please calm your testosterone levels just a little bit. We're in lord Erebus's quarters. Don't you think we should keep some level of Decorum?" Elizabeth chided to both of them calmly taking a sip red wine she swirled methodically in her left hand. "I swear you two sound like a married couple I'd see bickering on the tele."

"Agreed this is no way to conduct yourselves in the manner you like to do so in the greed sector." Came an extremely formal and well mannered even voice. Leandra immediately knew who it was and couldn't help but feel her body go slightly cold and still.

Alucard. One of the warring rulers of the pride sector. He was apple man with a long black formal wear decorating his thin figure. Long black hair that came at his shoulders and deep crimson eyes.

"Do you truly want the wrath of the Dark God on your heads in his own quarters gentlemen?"

Silence was his obvious answer.

"I thought as much."

"Wow Alucard. Didn't know you had it in you to tame dogs like these two?" Elizabeth jested with mock surprise.

"Pacifying wild hounds is my specialty young lady." He replied condescendingly with a growing smile. "You'd do well to remember that since you are a like minded hound as well as those obnoxious ruffians."

"Really? Cause if that were the case wouldn't your own animal problem back home have been dealt with by now?" Alucards smile immediately fell at that mention.

"...they'll be dealt-

"-With time correct? You've said that so many times I feel as though it's become something of a catch phrase if yours." Elizabeth finished with a smile.

Leandra and everyone else in the meeting could literally feel the temperature Drop a few degrees as Alucard frowned ever so slightly. Suffice it to say things would have most likely gotten slightly out of hand if not for the third party intervention.

"Elizabeth Scarlett, and Al Capone. Please leave the premises, and kindly return to your respective sector of greed. Everyone else not mentioned must attend an impromptu meeting with my master the God of darkness." The Dark gods representative Rebecca informed.

Multiple reactions were to be had at the announcement. Elizabeth and Al showed brief flashes of confusion and surprise at being asked to leave but quickly hid them due to being experts at their professions in the art of lying.

Alucard showed no reaction and remained passive. Leandra looked slightly startled at this after having remained quiet in the meeting so long. Manuel was incensed and want afraid to show.

"Hey! Now slow down chica! Why is da boss singling us out and not including them!? I didn't do nothin man!"

"Then you should have no problem with giving your lord an audience Mr. Santiago. After all you have no qualms with doing such...correct?" Everyone in that room knew it was more a statement than a question.

Not even Manuel would dare question it. He already knew the consequences of such.

So without missing a beat he sat back down but not without muttering a few Spanish curses under his breath. Once that was out of the way both Scarlett and Capone stood up making their ways out of the room. But not without Scarlett making one last passing comment.

"Have fun everyone. Do tell Erebus I said hi!" If it were anyone else they would have thought it strange that she and Capone were out of the loop.

These aren't anyone else however. They all knew that a private meeting with the Dark God rarely meant anything fortunate on their ends. Unless your lucky you had better count your blessings when in his presence. This everyone who worked for him knew to a fault.

There was one thing that they could all agree on however concerning working under Erebus. He was more lenient than Satan.

Once the two mob bosses left the room, you could hear a pin drop with it becoming so deafeningly quiet. Seconds passed by so sluggishly that it started feeling like agonizing minutes were going by at a crawl. All of three remaining occupants to the meeting room minus Rebecca had an unspoken question on there mind.

When was Erebus arriving?

For a time no one asked the most wanted unasked question. Until for the first time this meeting. Leandra spoke.

"Rebecca darling, when will big bad Eby be showing up?"

"In due time. He simply has a previous engagement that he must attend to before he comes here." Rebecca monotonously replied.

"Feh...that's just like him." Manuel griped. "He always does this to us, always to busy to meet with us in person, always too busy to give us the time of day, sending his orders through you like the lap dog bitch that you are! Do you realize irritating it is for guys like us that work for the guy? Do you!?"

If Rebecca was at all affected she did a very good job at hiding it. "No I do not. Because unlike you I am patient with my lord. I believe in my lord. I will not question my lord for such is my duty to only follow for the greater good of him and the realm of purgatory in general." She then stared Manuel. "Since you, like me are under him. You should and are expected to do the same."

Manuel just scoffed at the notion. "Well unlike you I'm not spiritually bound by that walking stiff! In case you haven't noticed chica, it's also pretty damn hard to wait hand and foot for the guy you're working for, if he doesn't show you the respect you deserve!"

"People of your affiliation and accomplishments rarely ever deserve respect Mr. Santiago." Manuel jumped and damn near let out a Shreek of fright at hearing an all too familiar deep base voice appear behind him.

He whirled around and bit his tongue cursing all he had just said. In front of him was the man he was just talking about.

Erebus. The God of Darkness and acting ruler of the hell controlled areas of purgatory.

Looking at him full force Manuel was very unnerved and rightly so. Erebus was standing in the shadow of one the rooms walls positioned behind manuel. His form wa almost completely shrouded in the darkness of the shadow, the only thing that could be made out were two white orbs. These were Erebus's eyes and the only thing of his person that could be made out.

Manuel felt himself go pale. "How...how the hell did-

"Where there is a shadow there is darkness...where there is darkness, there is me...as I've told you many times Mr. Santiago. Use your utmost mental faculties to remember next time."

"N-next time for what? The next time you scare da crap outta me!?"

"The next time I decide to eavesdrop on my subordinates questioning my methods and actions...should I be worried about your loyalty and dedication to my cause Mr. Santiago?"

"Careful Manny!" Leandra piped up cheerfully. "Unlike last time I'd be careful with your choice of words."

Manuel for the most part ignored and focused on properly addressing his boss. "Listen...uh Erebus...what I said back there man...I-

"Was clearly airing what you truly thought about me."

"Nah nah man you got it wrong! I was well...y'know just trying to air my grievances what with that bitch dog Scarlett and that fat fuck ca-

"The mere fact that you air your grievances on me on your misfortunes shows just how capable you are dealing with your rivals despite my support of you." Erebus cut catching Manuel flat footed.

"But b-

"Do not interrupt me boy."

"You just in-

"Interrupt me once more and I'll remove the air in your throat to cease the noise that comes through it." This time Manuel bit his tongue knowing full well that Erebus would follow through on the threat.

Leandra couldn't help but rub salt in the wound by laughing openly at Manuel's humiliation.

"Oh, Manny will you ever learn you can't out speak good old Ebby? He didn't become ruler of purgatory for nothing after all."

Manuel wanted to say something he really, really did. But one small look from Erebus shut him up good. Manuel may have had a temper but he didn't become one of the three most powerful families in the greed sector by being stupid.

Ignoring Leandra's statement Erebus continued. "I've found your results in the greed sector...wanting Santiago...Your inability to further your hold there and weaken your rivals influence and power bases has disappointed me beyond measure especially since I've given you leeway in areas of my agents' support. Yet you've failed to get the job done. You're constant excuses that "That perro bitch and coke camel are playing games with mi Cabeza." Are inadequate and a moot point."

Manuel sucked his teeth in looking like he took a bite out of something he immediately regret chewing. Leandra once again broke out into a fit of giggles shamelessly considering there was no love loss between the two. She didn't think highly of anyone who called her race of demons a race of loose whores. She didn't laugh long however once Erebus's gaze turned to her.

"Do you believe incompetence is comical Leandra?" She actually had blinked before she came up with a response to that.

"Wh...Ebbyyyyy..." She pouted folding her arms just under her breasts. "Come on now baby, why are you so grumpy all of a sudden. I mean I can understand you being upset with Manuel but me?"

"Not so much upset as unsatisfied. Remember Leandra when I assisted you in ousting your sister Lilith out of power to put you on the throne you adore so much?"

"But of course Ebby baby, and if you remember back then I rewarded you...handsomely for your services with my own." Leandra added seductively. Erebus however appeared nonplussed by her advances and continued.

"If you were so grateful then, why now do I here so many reports of Lilith's loyalists interfering with the human trafficking trade in the lust sector?" Leandra looked gobsmacked at Erebus finding about that so quickly but, by the time she came up with a retort he moved onto his last verbal victim.

"And what do you think I'm going to say about you Alucard?" He asked rhetorically. Alucard frowned for a beat before he finally sighed.

"The wolves aren't being taken care as fast you would like I presume my lord?" Alucard felt his breath catch in his throat however once he saw the strobe light eyes narrow oh so slightly.

"Don't be smart with me you overgrown nocturnal parasite. I could have supported any of the royal pride families and I supported yours, and yet you have failed in completely uniting it to this day."

"Ebby, dear come on aren't being to hard on us? I mean we're doing the best that-

"If this is your best then perhaps I should find replacements."

The room went silent for a moment at that declaration.

"Hey man slow down there! You trying to say that your gonna oust just like that if we don't do what you want!?" Manuel roared in outrage.

"I'm not trying." Erebus began. "What I'm saying is absolute. Before you all came to power in your respective realms you all promised me you drive out all opposition whether from the outside of heaven or within your own sector. While no invasions from heaven have succeeded multiple holes from within have sprung up. I've grown weary of your internal struggles and have allowed you time and support from myself. Yet none of you have yielded results. I'm at the end if my patience with the lot of you. If these were normal circumstances all of you would have been replaced Long ago."

There was a pause before Alucard spoke up.

"These...are not normal circumstances then?"

"...I'm giving you all an opportunity to redeem yourselves...call it a mission...and for this mission...each of you must send your heirs to accomplish it."

"Heirs?" Leandra began in confusion before her eyes widened in realization. "Erebus...you don't mean..."

"Leandra you will send your daughter Kerisinda. Manuel your nephew Abrego shall Suffice...and Alucard your youngest daughter Adelina will go as well."

Alucard scowled. "What game are you playing at Erebus? Why send in our spawn and not just us? What is your angle?"

"Think of this as a test. A test for the future. To see if the day should come that anyone of you shall perish...that your blood can take up the mantle. A leader of a sector must be strong after all."

"Hmm...ok Ebby' I think I'm getting what your saying...but what's this job you have for our kids?..and the reward?" She said suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple. An assassination. Whoever's eliminates the target first. I will personally eliminate the internal opposition in their respective realm."

You could have heard pin drop it went so quiet. It took several seconds for each sector ruler to process this information and when they the reactions were near unanimous.

To have all of their internal problems erased instantaneously by just killing one person. It almost seemed to easy. They would all jump at this opportunity in different various ways.

But they would aim to achieve this nonetheless.

"Dios Mios hahahaha!" Manuel barked in laughter. "That's all we gotta do? Kill some poor perro and you'll scratch Capone and Scarlett?"

"If Abrego kills him...then yes...I will take care of your rivals." Erebus explained slowly.

Alucard in contrast with Manuel took this with a grain of salt. "...off ft sounds too good to be true...who's the target?"

"Yes Ebby do tell us." Leandra added with barely contained excitement at the job but with some of the skepticism that Alucard has. "Who is this most unfortunate soul that will incur our wrath."

Erebus said nothing. For a time Leandra thought that Erebus was going to make everyone figure it out on their own. That was until she found out Erebus wasn't staring at the three of them any longer. His white orbed eye gaze went to his familiar slave. Rebecca. Manuel and Alucard followed her gaze and came to the same conclusion. Once they all stared at her expectantly she pulled out an Ethigrapher.

An Ethigrapher was a curious device. Yet so simple in it's use. Simply take the essence of one's soul and you get a physical projection of someone. Leandra could only conclude that Rebecca was going to show them the target via the Ethigrapher and her conclusion came true.

Ethigrapher's were spherical devices that had a few switches and buttons that anyone could use with common sense. Rebecca had that and more so with a few twists and presses. The device hummed to life in the palm of her hand.

A large projection of a person warped into view in the center of them all. It was a young man. Not very tall though not entirely short. He had long dark brown hair that came over his left eye, revealing only one stormy grey one on the right side of his head. His face looked severe and yet handsome as if to balance the complexion of it. He looked somewhat thin though it was hard to tell with his baggy clothes. He had baggy faded jeans with black unremarkable running shoes. His upper body was outfitted with a grey pea coat that was open down the center revealing a black Metallica shirt in the center.

It was then, that Rebecca revealed the target.

"You're mission is to assassinate this new recently reborn soul. Rick Helgan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ethereal power

"How long do you plan to lay there like a simple fool?" A feminine, detached, and calm voice asks me. "Stand up child. We have much to discuss and little to time to to do so."

Having the urge to comply I do just that. Opening my eyes I find myself laying down looking up into a grey sky with no sun it moon. Confused I sit up to see the sight if a women. A women with the palest skin I've probably ever seen, with snow white hair to accommodate it. She the rest of her body left a lot to imagine there was a massive cloak covering her up from shoulder to shin, only revealing her bare feet on the lower half of her body.

The most chilling to note about her was not any of that however. No. If I had to choose it would be her empty hollow looking eyes. Her iris is white like it should be. It's her pupil pr lack thereof that's off putting. This only reveals the whites of her eyes. Staring at me with a look of...emptiness if I had to guess.

I quickly stood up and backed away a few steps. Memories of a certain situation with a guy named death can leave an impression on you. Especially since it happened recently.

If the women had pupils I'm sure she would be rolling her eyes. "Oh relax boy I'm not here to cause you harm. Contrary to that I'm actually here to give you my assistance...not that I have a choice in the matter."

I blinked at the statement before looking at my surroundings.

Jesus...there's tombstones. Everywhere...there's this misty fog that's around me giving me flashbacks of my run in with death. I can't see far beyond the tombstones that are around me but I notice something peculiar about then yet unnerving at the same time...they're all blank. No names or special markings on them at all.

What the hell is this?

"They're the Graves of your future enemies or victims. They are unmarked because you have yet to take a lifetime here."

I stare at her dumbly before asking an all to familiar question.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask with narrowed eyes. "And what do you want?"

"I'm the weapon you used to kill Death." She replied not at all disturbed by my crass tone. "I'm the tool for all that represent the ending chapter in human lives."

I groan. "Can you skip speaking in riddles so w-" I immediately cease speaking myself when what she says settles into my brain.

Once it does one word pops into my mind as if I figured out a one million dollar question at a game show.

Scythe

"You...you're." A part of my brain wants to say that this declaration is ludicrous. The other half however... "Are you...the Scythe...?"

"A very astute observation." It's very hard to tell if she's sarcastic due to the monotonousness of her voice but I have a feeling she is.

This of course leads to another question. "If your the scythe. How in the blue hell are you a person standing right here in front of me? How does any of this make any damn sense!?"

"I have little patience to explain the gaps in what you consider logic and even fewer time to assuage your annoyances. So before this vision ends I will impart this knowledge as I must do to all new reapers."

"All new reapers? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You remember killing death with me do you not?"

"I...I remember killing him with a scythe yeah but, what does that have to with me being c-

"Everything. Since you killed Death with his own weapon you must now bear his power and burdens as limited as they are right now." She declared cutting him off. "Right now your power is incomplete and so is your potential due to the circumstances of you're...initiation-oh blast it all were running out time faster than I fathomed."

I'm about ask what she's talking about before I notice the fog around us...getting thicker and thicker. The gravestones around me become harder to see as seconds go by, it's almost as if the fog is slowly yet surely closing in on us.

The women or...the scythe woke I guess sighs in exasperation before continuing to speak sounding very bored all the while.

"Listen kid I'm gonna be blunt. I don't expect a lot from you nor can I bring myself to care too much about your well being, but I'll give you some personal advice that will go a long way for your survival."

This time I don't interrupt and listen as the fog begins to shroud around us.

"Harvest souls. Harvest as many souls as you can and then we'll talk again. The more you harvest the stronger you'll become. Souls are the power of the reaper after all."

As the fog begins to cloud my vision more questions seem unanswered at her critic message. And after the events I've just been put through there doesn't seem to be an end to them. "W-wair hold on, what souls? Where do u get them? And h-

"Figure it out and maybe I'll consider that your worth time investing into." She cuts me off for the friggin umpteenth time. And I thought I had no manners. "You got yourself into this situation so let's see how well you cope in the afterlife."

"After all. Not many survive in a position like yours." I can't see her damn face at this point but, before I lose sight of her I could have sworn I heard some pity in her tone.

But, why? What does else does she know that I don't?

...What the fuck is happening to me?

...

As I felt fresh air come into my battered and slightly bruised body, I found himself slowly opening my eyes. I had the feeling as if I had taken a worse fall than the time when I rolled off of my bunk bed while sleeping, so many years ago.

And that had hurt. My pride, and ego were hurt even more so when my damn brother laughed at me for it.

This however.

"...The hell did I fall from?" I mused grumpily. "Last time I checked my bed wasn't that high...?...!" It then hit like sack of bricks and my eyes became wide as golf balls. I shot up faster than anyone could scream.

It all was all coming back to me . The black abyss, Death, The voice in my head, the scythe.

That women...I frantically began to scan my surroundings hoping it was all a dream.

Hoping and, grasping that everything I witnessed was nothing more than a figment of my imagination.

That fragile hope was shattered to pieces as I took in what I could. I found myself laying on what looked like a grey colored rocky terrain. As I inevitably looked up I was slightly unnerved at the sky's eerily colored green. There was no regular blue sky in sight. I could also add to my unease since couldn't find a sun or moon anywhere. Just nothing but, an almost glowing green sky.

I looked beyond where I was sitting and found, nothing but, more rocky grey hills, an occasional crater here and there, with black smudge marks in a few places. It was almost as if a battle was fought here.

"...Where the hell am I?" I breathed in shakily as I got to my feet.

**"From what I can tell, it seems you****'re ****near Purgatory's entrance kiddo. And here you can see all the scars this place carries with the abuse it's taken all these years." **

"Abuse is...a bit of understatement don't you think?" I commented as I further looked at my surroundings. "...This place looks like it got involved in one too many war zones..."

**"That's because it has been a war zone. You can thank heaven and hell for that."** I raise an eyebrow at that comment.

"Heaven and Hell?...So they actually exist after all." I pause at this revelation waiting for it settle in before continuing. "What do they have to do with this place?"

**"Are you that dull? You can't make the connection? What I'm trying to say is that those two realms had it out for each other in this place. Whenever they have a war, it's always destructive...I mean this isn't even that bad in comparison to other after maths of their battles I've seen."**

"This isn't that bad?" I ask skeptically.

**"Oh trust me kid I've seen worse. Much, Much worse. Like think the tiny pits of hell kind of worse. Anyways, regardless of those whiney bitches that call themselves angels, and demons we have more pressing concerns at hand. Like our next course of action." **When he says that my when curiosity REALLY picks up.

"Oh yeah that's right...What...what am I supposed to do now?...I'm...dead aren't I?" That fact still fresh in my mind, I felt uneasy, and a feeling of empty dread in my gut. The fact that my life was ended...and that I was nearly sent to hell. If it hadn't been for this voice in my head I would most likely be in hell right now, So that begs the question, what do I do now?

"What DO I do now?...damn..." I felt there wasn't much I could do. WHAT could I do... the only thing that came to my mind was what that women...The scythe told me before that damn fog overtook my vision.

Harvest Souls, and I'll have power.

Whatever the hell that means.

**"Oh contrare, there is something you COULD do if ya wanted to."** The voice responded obviously reading my thoughts. I raise an eyebrow curious.

"That being what exactly?"

**"What if I could offer you a second chance at life again...would you take the offer." **My eyes widen at the offer but, before I can answer he continues. "**Not only that I can offer you sweet, sweet revenge against the punk that offed you. Sound good?" **My attention is spiked when he mentions revenge. I was...killed?

"How? I don't remember anything about...anyone killing me." Come to think of it I can't really remember much about how I died at all. And if I can't remember how can this voice in my head kn-

**"I know someone HAD to have killed you because of the way your soul is marked kid. Some souls are marked certain ways if they die off naturally...You didn't that much I can tell. Hohoho, I'm dying to know who you pissed for someone to end your life!"** He said all too excitedly. He said something else but, I tuned him out to process what he had said beforehand.

...Someone...killed me?...But...who...and why?...how?...Does...does anyone know...or care? How is my family reacting to this? Ah shit mom's gonna have a heart attack when she finds out if she hasn't already! I'm not joking, she casually but, sometimes seriously declared that if any of her children died she would have no reason to live! You don't need to be brain dead to figure out what she means!

...But possibly even more importantly who would do such a thing...wh-

**"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Going around in circles and asking yourself twenty questions ain't gonna put your mind to rest Ricky boy. Getting the answers directly yourself however will. That I can guarantee."**

...After his interruption I asked another burning question I just HAD to get off my chest. "Just who ARE you?...and...How can you read my thoughts?...Actually a better question would is...Just what the hell are you?"

I was met with unbearable silence for what I felt like went on for too many minutes long when it had probably only been a couple dozen seconds. It was then that he gave me an answer.

**"What am I?...What. Am. I?...You reaaallllyyyyy wanna know kid?"** He said drawled on as if trying to hype me up for a big reveal. All it really did was irritate me.

"If I didn't wanna know why would I ask?" I added impatiently.

**"Cause you have no idea what you might be getting into by asking that question. You could be learning something man was not meant to know."** He said in the creepiest toned voice he could conjure. Maybe he's trying to frighten me? If so it's not really working. The setting here already has him beat.

"...Just fucking tell me already." let's not beat around the bush shall we?

**"Wow...someone's impatient."**

"When someone doesn't get to the point of something that I need to know and sugar coats it to make sounder cooler. It's just a waste of time. So I'll ask you again. Who or what the hell are you?" I meant every word I said. I'm in a very stressful situation right now so the more information I have the better. Especially when it concerns the confines of my brain.

The cryptic responses from that women in that...dream I suppose isn't helping matters.

**"..."**

"..."

**"...Alright kid...I'll cut ya break. Consider this payment for the livin' space. You can call me Kcir. And as for what I am? I'm just a simple wandering spirit without a decent host to inhabit...well, until I found you that is."**

For some reason even though he kind of answered my question. I now have even more questions than answers.** "That name...Kcir...That's my name spelled backwards...That's not your real name is it?"** I asked catching on quickly. I hear him give off an eerie chuckle.

**"Mighty sharp of ya kid. Yeah it is your name spelled backwards quite a coincidence ain't it?"**

"...You mind telling me what your real name is?"

**"Whattya mean? That is my real name."**

"Bullshitt. You coincidentally have my name spelled backwards. That's a BIG coincidence pal."

**"Must be a coincidence nonetheless." **I sigh. I want to argue on this more but, I have a feeling I'm not gonna get anywhere on this. Might as well ask another question and get back to this topic later.

"...You mentioned you were a spirit but, I think you fail to realize that I have no idea what that is." I drily point out.

**"Well I suppose you can think of spirits as raw, ****ethereal****, beings of a person's soul. Everyone and Everything in this realm is composed of it...even you."** I raise an eyebrow in curiosity at this revelation.

"...Really?"

**"Yup. Funny thing about Spirits is that the ****ethereal**** energy within someone can be manipulated to suit their purposes."** My curiosity gets peaked at that statement. **"And ironically enough it's because of this same manipulation of that energy, that the area we find ourselves in looks like what you humans call a ground zero." **

I gazed once more out to the scarred, battered grey rocky field and the apparent war zone it had become letting Kcir's words sink in. Manipulating this ethereal stuff...did this?...Is it this devastating?

**"Yeah it is kid."** Kcir replied apparently literally reading my thoughts. **"As a matter of fact there are beings who've existed long before you could even learn how to crawl that have powers beyond your puny human brain's understanding. Beings who've long since established themselves as factional powers in the realm of the afterlife. But enough about that. Since we got the short history lesson out of the way and introductions made. Lets move onto the next order of business shall we?"**

"That being what exactly? I'm still not entirely sure what the hell I'm supposed to do given the current situation I...find myself in."

**"Oh well that's an easy one kid. Remember that offer I made you earlier in our conversation? It still stands. Y'know the one where I bring ya back to life, you get revenge against the asshole who killed ya, blah, blah, blah, blah, Y'know that kind of thing?"**

Indeed I haven't forgotten about it. It's just that I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this whole situation before I even accept the offer. Honestly part of me really hopes this is all just some vivid dream where I'll eventually wake up and realize this was all a figment of my imagination. That single hope however is becoming dimmer by the second my situation progresses.

...I should make a decision...besides...from the way it's looking I don't really have any other options here.

"...Alright Kcir...I guess I'm on bo-JESUS CHRIST!" I shreak the first thing that comes to my mind when some sort of abomination of nature nearly cleaves my head off. Luckily I had the presence of mind to absent-mindidly turn my head to the right while I was talking to see the said abomination getting ready tear me something fierce.

As I back away in shock I see something one would only see in a horror flick or a video game. I don't quite believe my eyes at first.

In front of me could be described as somewhat humanoid but, that would be going too far. It's skin looked leathery, torn, and a shade of grey. It was at least seven feet tall, much taller than myself when I only stand at five feet and ten inches. It's eyes...the eyes were the most chilling part for me...they were glowing an eerie sickly, white and not entirely normal shaped. One eye socket was oval shaped while the other was a large circle. One hand looked somewhat normal, while the right one was replaced by a large hook-like blade protruding from the wrist in a sickly fashion. It had sickly looking rags hanging from it's shoulders and around it's waist wearing nothing else. It was also hunched over as if in pain, it's mouth hanging open as if a black bottomless pit were inside of it.

To me it was an abomination. Nothing more nothing less.

"..." I felt I HAD to speak words but, yet nothing could leave my mouth. Because everything I could and wanted to say died in my throat. After all what the hell am I supposed to say in a situation like this!?

So I didn't speak. I just began to slowly backpedal away from the...thing...while "it" slowly shambled towards me. It's mouth gaped open as a pained and almost distorted moan left the abyss that was it's mouth. It then shambled closer, it's bladed arm waving erratically threatening to cleave me in two.

**"Well would you look at that." **Kcir purred, a trace of excitement in his voice. **"Your first kill has arrived."**

"M...My first kill...what ar-" as soon as my jumbled words leave my mouth I feel my right hand gripping something hard yet slender...

...I slowly look down...

And in my hand is the scythe I slayed the reaper with.

...

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS THING COME FROM!" I shouted nearly dropping the damn thing.

**"It will always be by your side...You do own it now after all Ricky boy."** I raise a questioning eye brow making sure to keep an eye on the abomination that was still shambling towards me at a walking zombie's pace.

"Funny i don't remember signing a contract for it." I bit back.

**"OH! I'm sorry would you like me to take it away so you can fight this thing barehanded?"**

"..." Smart-ass

**"I heard that!"** Jesus he really must be in my brai-OH JESUS DODGE TO THE SIDE YOU IDIOT! OKAY! He's shambling towards me!

**"Don't panic ya idiot! Kill him! Use the damn scythe!"**

Now you have to understand here that given the circumstances I've never had to deal with a situation like this before. Life and death situations like these are alien to me. So I responded accordingly by tripping over my own legs and falling flat on my back, the scythe landing next me.

**"You goddamn klutz! get up!"** Kcir shouted within the confines of my mind. Before I could consider his proposal the abomination was shambling towards. On instinct I grabbed the scythe and held up the bladed end in front of me.

The abomination leapt at me, howling and swinging its blade with reckless abandon.

And landed on my blade. It's razor sharp end cutting into the abomination's gut.

**"Atta Boy! Now finish him!" **He ordered with a hint of glee in his voice.

Taking advantage I gripped the scythe harder and shoved the blade in deeper and to my shock slicing it in half, crimson life fluids spraying all over me, some of it getting in my mouth. His lower body fell back wads along with the upper body. To my shock and horror, the upper body was still moving...moaning and laying on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood.

As I felt the taste of iron in my mouth I stared wide eyed at how it was still alive...I looked at the blood on my Metallica shirt...and the bloody still living creature in front of me. I felt bile in my throat.

The moans of the abomination weren't helping me. They were like moans of pain. Pain that I caused. I wanted them to be silenced. I felt a burning sensation in my throat now.

Though with hesitance and disgust I quickly brought an end to the moaning with a quick lower of my scythe's blade on the creatures neck. With his blade now coated in the black fluids and the creature's life officially ended I made the decision to look away from the said creature's corpse to prevent any more bile rising to my throat.

Ugh...I can't help it I just hate throwing up. Seriously who wants to feel like acid was just regurgitated through their insides every time they breathe or swallo-

My thoughts on how much I despise bile are cut to a close when I feel a warm coat-like sensation spread throughout my entire body.

Suddenly my muscles seize up one second, and the very second afterwards they go lax. This feeling is especially prominent in my chest as this heart rending sensation flows through me. It's as if someone wrapped a thin, see-through blanket around my body...Like a warm flame was ignited in me...it was refreshing.

Before I can even begin to question what the hell happened I turn to find a strange sight. There's no body.

The body of the monster I just killed is gone...

...What the hell is this place...?

"**MMMmmmmMMMmmMMM! Now THAT felt DAMN Good! Haven't felt the taste of a good soul in decades!"** The voice in my head squeals in...well...worrying delight...did he just say soul?** "Yeah I did kid. Ya just absorbed one**." …Was that-** "That warm feeling ya got after ya killed that reject? Yeah that's pretty much what it is." **...How...wh...God I've got so many damn questions my head is starting to spin. **"Pfft! Your tellin me. Your thinkin' so damn hard it actually DOES feel like it's spinning!"**

Y'know maybe this all IS in my head...maybe (and hopefully) I'll wake up in a few minutes and realize that this was a dream and have something actually interesting to talk about with my Jennifer, and Beth. I mean hell this isn't the first time I've had weird convoluted dreams. It wasn't too long ago I drea-** "Yeah listen kid as much as I'd like to hear the rest of your internal monologue-** If you love it so much then don't interrupt. Wait a minute. If this is a dream then I why am I imagining talking to you through my head. I should be focusing on waking up...or making this a lucid dream so this could be even more interesting. **"Aight fine! Don't blame when the reject's friends come and finish what he started."** Ok fine I won't. Now lets see, I've been having this dream for quite some time now so I sho-wait what didja say?

My question is soon answered when I see movement out the corner of my eye. A black tar-like puddle is to my right. And like some kind of sentient ooze...its shifting it's way towards me. Me vision grants me the sight of similar anomalies around me as black tar like substances begin to slosh their way towards me.

What I want to know more than what the hell these things are is how they managed to sneak near me without me noticing until now!? Was in that deep of thought that I tuned everything else around me out...?

...No...there's no frigging way I could miss these...oh my god.

In front of my very eyes. The black tar-like substances begin to bubble up and rise up...soon they begin to take shape, defying all that I know about physics and reality. Their forms...God...Oh my God...They looks so similar to that...monster I killed not too long ago...they look so similar indeed...yet so different.

Some have holes inside of their torsos and where their heads should be...some only have a leg...some have blades on either of their arms...if they even have two arms in the first place...which some don't.

I make a move to back up only to realize these monsters are also behind me. I'm surrounded.

Nowhere to run.

And Nowhere to hide.

All that's between me and a possible bloody, gruesome death is the scythe in my hands. Which I've never used before until now.

I'm fucked. Killing one of those things is one thing but all of these monsters at once...one of them if not all would end me while I dealt with the others.

When hard pressed into a difficult situation like this one has to ask themselves that number one question that always seems to come into one's brain.

What do I do?

"**Simple...Allow me...Heheheheheheheheheh. This is an opportunity unlike any other to go all out. And since I have the excuse..." **I'm about to ask Kcir means until I freeze. I feel a jolt like electricity pulse through my body. **"I won't hesitate to exploit it...Let me show you what your capable of now Ricky boy."**

I honestly cannot say I remember much about after that...All I remember is a feeling.

Well okay that's a lie. I had multiple feelings. Sensations if you will.

Emptiness. Cold. A feeling as though something were being...drained out of me...

As all these feeling came rushing into me. Everything cut to black.

…...

Maximillion Schroder could easily argue he was most unfortunate in terms of timing in the after-life. Out of all the other servants that reside in Ms. Leandra's manor, He; The head butler just happened to walk past her as she gave him a certain task.

A task he was most reluctant to see through. A task that involved Madam Leandra's last remaining daughter. Kerisinda.

Her task in general had been simple. Inform her daughter to make another assassination as usual. What separated this wet works job however was that the God of Darkness of Purgatory himself has issued this particular job.

Whatever he orders goes, and given the position that Maximillion himself is in, he was in no way going to refuse the ruler of this realm.

Maximillion sighed.

He could understand Lady Leandra not wanting to see her own daughter given their...checkered history. However it did not improve his mood that HE of all people had to give this order to her. Especially considering the young Kerisinda's most...disturbing hobbies as of late.

Like waiting at the gallows he stood before the young succubu's heir's room, not in any particular hurry to get her attention.

Ever since Leandra had began the harsh and daunting preparation for Kerisinda becoming the heir to the throne, her...character had changed...drastically. It had gotten to the point where all the residents of the Lust circle manor began to question whether she would mentally be fit to take the throne. Leandra however would hear none of it and went through preparations despite everyone's obvious concern. And in Maximillion's opinion they were concerns well warranted...he had seen the young ladies' habits first hand whe-

~Hmmmhhmmmmmhmhmhmhmmmm!~

Maximillion froze as his breath had caught in his throat...He was right...he did have the worst timing in the afterlife.

He just HAD to come by when Kerisinda was...Playing with her most recent prey. He knew because of the humming...that accursed cheerful humming was the ironic telltale sign of Kerisinda 'playing'.

~Hmmmhhmmmmmhmhmhmhmmmm!~

he wanted nothing more than to drop everything he was supposed to do and leave the premises. He knew however that refusal to accomplish a task given not by lady Leandra but, by Lord Erebus included a fate far worse than the destruction of his soul itself.

With great reluctance, Head butler Schroder took a deep breath...and rapped on the young heir's door three times.

~Hmmmhhmmmmmhm...

Schroder involuntarily stiffened as he heard the humming end. There was no going back now. He highly doubted Kerisinda would kill him for simply interrupting her 'fun'. However he wouldn't rule out that small possibility.

"Yes?" A cheerful young, high pitched, innocent sounding voice broke out through the door. To anyone else who didn't reside here one, would have no idea of the malevolence, and...madness that lay behind this door.

Good thing Maximillion knew better.

"Lady Kerisinda...It is Maximillion

"OH! Hey Max! How're you doing!"

"...I'm...I'm well young lady...I...I've been sent by Lord Erebus to give you a mission.

"Oh reeeeeeaaaaaallly? By the Mr. creepy von doom himself?"

"M-M'lady!...I don't believe it would do you any good to call him that in his presence."

"Well his presence, or whatever isn't here now iiisss iiiiiitt!? I can call him whaaaateeeeveeeer I want Maxy poo. And if anyone has a problem with that." Max felt his soul damn near leap out of his chest when a long sharp pink, spike shot out of the center of the door and was centimeters from skewing Maximillion's face.

His mouth agape and eyes wide in shock at his after-life nearly ending in quick fashion, Maximillion quickly took a few mental steps back as to calm the young heir.

"O-of course Lady Kerisinda I would never overstep my bounds as to restrain your freedom of speech!" He said quickly to ensure that pink spike would not go anymore forward than it already was.

"Doh! It's alright Maxy poo I forgive you!" She says cheerful before going to the matter at hand. Thankfully to his relief the pink spike retracted back into the door giving Max a chance to breathe. "So what does Mr. Creepy von doom want this time?"

Once he regained control of his heart rate (somewhat) and his breathing Max gave her the answer. "Another assassination it seems. The job is on a recently new soul that has entered the after-life."

"A new soul? Awwww that sounds too easy. Why do I gotta kill some new baby of a soul that anyone else that works for von doom could easily do?" she asked sounding quite disappointed. Fortunately Leandra had a feeling that such a question would arise from her daughter so a solution was given.

Maximillion reached into his long coat and and retrieved a black solid non-remarkable looking box.

"This soul scanner should tell you otherwise Milady. It has the reading of the certain soul that must be executed...if you will." He said holding it towards the closed door. From the annassuming box itself a faint white dot pulsed on the surface of the box.

"hmm...so will Mr. black box deluxe tell me there's something special about this soul?" Kerry inquired inside her room causing Max to sigh in exasperation.

"...Soul scanner Milady...It is a soul scanner..." He tiredly corrected giving the impression he had done so many times before. "And yes...It should tell you there is more to this soul than meets the untrained eye...So in this case I must implore you to please exercise caution. You know how I am when it comes to wild cards." Contrary to what many believed, Maximillion thought of Kerisinda as a daughter once upon a time ago. Back before her descent into madness. That's not to say he still doesn't care for her but...

"Hmmm...Iszzat so?" She asked childishly. It took a few uncomfortable moments of waiting but, after a while Maximillion was given a response on the mission. "...Kay, Kay! I'll do it. One completely maimed, butchered, violated and possibly sexually abused soul coming right up!" Max let go of a breath he didn't realize he held in. Sometimes if Kerisinda wasn't satisfied with a job she did one of two things. Outright refused to do it or found one of the staff to keep her entertained instead. Thankfully neither happened in this case so he was spared of quite a few headaches.

"Well then milady I will not tell you how to do your job as per always but, I will simply make recommendations and suggestions like I always do. According to the soul scanner you'll find that this soul is near the gates of purgatory." Maximillion grabbed the cube by its top and gave it a few twists causing several inner mechanisms of the device to shift. Soon it began revealing the same white dot on the device began to pulse even faster. "This soul also appears to be unique in the effect in which it will get stronger the longer it remains in the after life, so swiftness in the kill is recommended."

"Oh really! Sweet! Maybe I should take my time then! Then I can have REALLY a good time with it!" Max groaned. One of the many banes that now plague Lady Kerisinda is her detestment of boredom. This is why she refuses to take assignments that are...'Easy'...Too boring she always says...too stupid she always says...One of these days her hunger for HER version of...excitement will be the day Karma decides to rear its ugly head on her. Oh well...it's nothing max himself can do about it...All he can do is give her assignment and hope for the best...and hope is in very short quantities these days.

'However this is Kerisinda were talking about. I should be hoping her prey doesn't suffer too much. A futile hope.' Max that to himself

"I can't wait to head near the gates again! I gots to decide what I wanna wear what face I wanna put on, OH! Maybe I can see uncle Eddy!"

'Well at least she isn't displeased by her soon to be setting...Purgatory gates...the battle scarred war torn realm of conflict between Heaven and Hell. What worries about this assignment is that it's in this realm in particular. The realm between and betwixt heaven and hell...From what I could gather the target is at the very entrance of the realm. It's been years since the young lady has had an assignment there...and even though there are nothing but skirmishes that plague purgatory that could pose as a threat to her I fear for Kerisinda. Call it a feeling but, I fear that there is something more to this assignment than meets the eye. When It comes to the ruler of purgatory itself this is more than likely the case. Especially so when this assignment comes from him.' Max concluded grimly.

"Hmm. Welp! Oky Dokes! I guess I'll be on my way then!" Kerisinda hollers from her side of the room. No sooner does she say that Max feel a blur rush past him as the door to her room slams open. he blinks as he realizes the soul scanner he had in his hand is now absent. She always was a bundle of energy.

'Shame. I didn't even get a chance to wish her good luck...Not that I think that she'll need but.'

For the umpteenth time. Max sighs.

Because next he'll have to clean up the mess that Kersinda no doubt left for him.

Max rights and himself and faces the entrance to Kerisinda's door.

Now you could be thinking to yourself that since Maximillion Schroder is the head butler and manservant of the Royal Succubus family and has been so for centuries, why he shouldn't just task another lowly servant with cleaning up the mess.

The answer was simple.

He was so used to aftermath of Kerisinda's fun time that the trauma of witnessing such no longer scars him...much anyways. How badly it would mortify one of the younger and newer staff however...that was a much different story.

This wasn't because of because Max simply cared for the younger staff.

No...It would simply take far too long for them to clean up the mess at that rate.

Albeit reluctantly he put his hand on the doorknob...Gave it a turn...and slowly yet surely peered into the room at the site that awaited him.

…

The site of Kerisinda's room wasn't anything out of the ordinary considering how many times he made sure it was clean.

A color décor of pink with pink bed with pink, white, and purple covers haphazardly strewn about? Check.

Magazines of 'Chained Sabbath' with 'The End?' Check.

Several plushies of various stuffed husks and meta animals scattered about the room? Check.

Dead body with with legs, arms, genitals, and heart missing leaning up against the wall, face of dead body wearing an expression of horror? Check.

For the last time of the day. Max sighed.

For he knew it was going to be along night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vindictive Chapter 4: A Gathering of Specters **

"Wh-...who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm the reaper...or half of it," said the 'Reaper'

"Th-the reaper!?" the little girl replied timidly. Young as she may be, the girl had been through a lot in her life. Seen things that a girl her age should not see. But she had never seen anything quite like this. She woke up from what she thought was a good nap for a change, only to find herself stark naked and in a black, dark area. She could barely see in front of her it was so dark, but it wasn't dark enough to hide the crimson-robed woman in front of her.

The woman was completely shrouded from head to toe in said red cloak; the only part of her visible was her mouth, half of it curled upwards in a smile.

"You don't look like much for a former mortal," the "Reaper" declared. "Then again, I wouldn't expect much from a ten year old in the first place," she added conversationally, without a care in the world.

The girl was frightened, and understandably so. She couldn't explain it, but she felt ill at ease in the presence of this woman. All she remembered before she was confronted by this mysterious sight was being asleep in the same home of...

of...

And that's when it hit her. How she died. Who killed her. And why they did it.

It was like a dam had finally collapsed. A flood of information came in a massive rush, almost too potent for her to handle. Almost.

She then remembered...that she had been killed...her throat slit open by her...owner.

Instinctively, she reached towards her neck, expecting a nasty scar to be felt under her fingers. To her shock, she felt nothing.

"I see you remember," the "Reaper" supplied cheerily. "There are so many ways to die. At the very least, yours was nearly painless. Looking back on your mortal life, however...I'd say that would be something of a relief for you," she said, her mouth sporting a full grin.

"So...I'm dead then?" the girl asked wearily. At the shake of the woman's head she continued. "So what happens now? If you really are the reaper like you said earlier...are you here to give me my judgement? Are you about to send me to heaven...or hell?" she asked, the last part with the slight hesitation of fear now creeping into her voice.

Her fear caused her to jerk back in surprise as the woman in front of her guffawed uproariously at the question. Her cheeriness, despite the apparent grave situation, was largely off-putting to the younger girl. Once the red-cloaked woman regained control of her breathing and collected her thoughts, she spoke again.

"Like I have that responsibility! Thanks to some dumb schmuck I don't have to bore myself doing that anymore!" she declared happily. The girl just looked at her, confused, but chose not to interrupt. "No. I didn't come to give you judgement, little girl. Instead I came to offer you a deal," she said, her smile threatening to split her hidden face in half.

"Um..." the girl began, not sure if she should trust the being in front of her. Still, she was a kid, and kids would humor people until their curiosity was satisfied. The girl decided to do just that. "What kind of deal?"

"A deal where you'll get the most out of your death and I'll get the most out of you. Pretty sweet deal huh?" she asked excitedly.

"What...what exactly will I get?" The girl asked, not sure if she should refuse or not. She didn't know, however, if the woman in front of her would react well to getting turned down. She was ignorant of her position in this scenario and had no idea how dangerous this woman was. How could she? After all, she was only ten years of age and just coming to realize she was dead and in the afterlife.

Still, she decided to indulge the woman, and the woman indulged her right back. "I'll give you power...power to exact vengeance...on your parents and all the adults that wronged you." The girl couldn't hide her surprise at that statement, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"How do you know about that? Wh-who are you and-" she screeched covering her nude body as best as she could to no avail, horrified that this women basically just aired her dirty laundry.

Yet she continued nonetheless. "I'm the reaper. I see the past lives of those who died in all their glory! I gotta admit, yours is kind of fucked up…but nothing I haven't seen before." She gave a chuckle that sent chills up the girl's spine before continuing. "Still, though. I can sympathize. Which is why I'm giving you a chance to get back at them. Sign a contract with me and I'll help wreak vengeance on all those who wronged you. Pretty simple, huh?" she asked with a shrug. The girl still looked horrified but narrowed her eyes.

"A-and...and what do you want in return? This can't be out of the goodness of your heart...adults are never like that," she all but spat out, nervously trying to put on a brave front but failing miserably. The "Reaper" just continued to smile.

"I want the chaos...I can sense in your heart and in your memories how you've been wronged...I want to help you sow the seeds of chaos through your vengeance." The girl just scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at that statement.

"...Seeds of chaos? What does that mean?" she asked hesitantly, becoming fearful of the woman in front of her.

"You'll know that soon enough...help me and you won't need to just stop your vengeance at your parents and wrongdoers…can you imagine how many girls go through what you have in your ever so brief, short life?" she asked, half sympathetic and half patronizing, now kneeling so she was at eye level with the girl-yet no actual eye contact was made, due to her hood. "Make a deal with me...and I'll give you power that people in the world of the living think is nothing more than a fairy tale...nothing more than a myth. Your mortal life is over, but it doesn't have to end this way…your wrongdoers don't have to go unpunished. You can get back at them with this power I give-you can have your vengeance dinner, and chaos cake, too!" she added excitedly.

"...So I guess I don't have a choice, then? Accept your deal or...what happens to me?" she asked.

"Well, you can continue on your way to purgatory and possibly get butchered up by the other spiritually powered beings there...something tells me I already have the answer I wanna hear though," she said happily.

The girl didn't say anything for a long while but reviewed everything the "Reaper" in front of her said. She could have her revenge, against her parents for selling her, against her owners for...doing those things to her. She wasn't entirely sure if any of this was a dream or not, or if she would wake up chained back up against that wall like she remembered she was...

But if it wasn't a dream she had no reason to pass this up. "Alright...fine. I guess in the end I have no choice. I'll humor you this much: if you can help me even things out with my owners and my parents...I'll do whatever you want," she said darkly, anger crossing her eyes at the memories of her past life that flashed across her mind.

The "Reaper" laughed uproariously at that statement before collecting herself and continuing. "And who says kids are impulsive!? Trust me kid, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity other souls here only dream of getting! You won't regret this decision...I guarantee it."

"After all...it's not every day one gets the opportunity to play God, and paint the streets red."

My body feels like it's on fire. The best way to describe it is as if someone is force-feeding me gasoline only to shove a lighter down my throat; my blood is burning with flames. I want to let loose a scream letting the world know how much pain I'm in and how I don't understand why. My throat, however, refuses to comply as it feels like the Sahara desert, and I'm dying of thirst. I didn't have these feelings at first. Why now?

"**Hmm...seems like I went **_**too**_** overboard. Your body doesn't seem to be quite so used to the influx of Ethereal energy I just pumped into it…peh, what a pussy. Seems like I gotta build ya from the ground up."**

As soon as I hear that voice, it all comes back to me.

Death.

The scythe.

These...monsters. Wait-the monsters! Where-

"**Dead. **_**We**_** saw to that, Rick-o."** Dead? _We_? What the fuck is goi- "**Take a look around ya, Ricky boy. Do that and I'll have to deal with less questions, capiche?"**

I want to press the argument further with the wiseass supposedly in my skull, but…I do indeed survey my surroundings and there are no more disfigured, disgusting monsters. Instead, all I see are black scorch marks and...black puddles...?

...What the hell happened here? Actually, no, scratch that, here's a better question: why do I feel like shit? Ugh...seriously I haven't felt this bad since I tried to take up drinking-an experience I made it a point to never repeat.

"**The answer to that is simple, kid. You killed all of those ugly scrubs. And I supplied you with the ability to scratch out said scrubs. Albeit, it did fuck you up a bit from the inside out, but luckily it was nothing permanent."**

"So lemme get this straight..." Jesus, my throat friggin' hurts! "I did all of this...those creepy slack-jawed assholes who were getting ready to kill me...I killed them? All of them?" The idea of me somehow, someway, killing those...freaks is so unbelievable I'm almost back to thinking this is all just a dream-before the searing pain in my throat as I talk proves otherwise. It hurts so bad it's like someone force-fed me charcoal and I couldn't keep it down.

"**Yeah, I admit I'm to blame for your fucked up throat, but hey! Look at it this way, with that small sacrifice you are now witnessing what you're truly capable of, my friend."**

"...What exactly did you do?" I manage to choke out. Pretty sure I sound like Christian Bale at this point.

"**Weelll using a bit of my influence I was able to temporarily unlock your true potential as the Grim Reaper, so to speak. With you being the embodiment of Death you have a near-limitless potential of God-like abilities at your complete disposal. Namely, control and manipulation over others' souls. Pretty nifty, huh?"** he finishes excitedly. I scowl as he leaves out one important detail.

"So how exactly does that explain why I feel like complete and utter shit?"

"**Yeah, yeah, I was getting to that. Y'see, since you just got the job your new body isn't quite used to the Ethereal energy intake that any regular Godly-powered being would be used to. Because of that it underwent a lot of stress and, therefore, put **_**you**_** in quite a bit of pain, Ricky boy."**

"Ok, ok, slow down, pal," I demand, trying to slow down the influx of information I'm getting all at once. "What in the actual fuck is this Ethereal energy you're talking about? In case you haven't noticed I just got here…wherever the hell here _is_!" I croak out indignantly. It seriously is a damn shame Mr. Bale isn't here. I'm sure he'd be proud.

"**Don't get your damn panties in a bunch, you pussy, I'm getting there. Ethereal energy is what makes this place, the afterlife, go 'round. It's what you are now officially made of since you're dead. It's also what will make or break you. It's the energy source of all this and what gives certain beings like yourself **_**God**_**. **_**Like**_**. **_**Powers**_**...You still with me, kid?"**

I begin to process the information, my mind abuzz and vibrating to make sense of it all. He's mentioned "the afterlife" several times further, hammering it home that I'm dead...and in the afterlife. I take a look around and witness the realm of the dead…and I have to admit, it's kinda depressing. The words "God-like powers" barely register in my mind...yet they don't go unnoticed.

"...You mentioned I can have God-like powers...and yet I feel like shit after you attempted to harness them, I believe. Care to explain that?"

"**It's like I said so many times already."** Sounds like he's getting tired of this conversation. Sucks for him; I still have a lot more questions. **"Since you only died just recently your soul isn't quite used to taking in so much Ethereal energy at once. To fix that, you're gonna need to harvest the souls of **_**a lot**_** of other afterlife beings. It'll give your body the opportunity to...adjust. Think of it like building your strength. The more souls you take in, the more Ethereal energy your fragile human-like body can take. Once that's over, God-hood is within your grasp."**

"...Souls of other beings, eh?" I take this in slowly, considering what he's saying, before putting two and two together for what exactly that means. "That means killing other people, right...?"

"**Oh please, don't tell me you're a soft-hearted, pacifistic pussy! Please don't tell me that! Listen, you're correct. It does involve killing people, but that doesn't me—"**

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek_!" All conversation between my mouth and some part of my mind comes to an abrupt halt as a feminine shriek pierces the air. I whirl to my right, the direction that the scream came from. Someone else is here...someone possibly in a situation like mine. My mind reels back to my confrontation with those monsters...the husks.

"**...Cue damsel in distress cliché. Now, I can somewhat accept the fact that you're a pussy, I can work with that...but if you're a pussy with annoying mor-damn it!" **I do my damnedest to ignore him as I sprint towards the cry. I don't know what to expect, or what I'm going to do once I reach my destination.

Hell, I'm not a hundred percent sure why I'm even doing this. Curiosity? Sense of justice? Selflessness?

Before I can fathom a single reason I find myself running up a steep black, rocky hill. I'm having a harder time climbing it than I would've thought, though, as my breathing is becoming much more laboured than what I'm used to. Before I know it, however, I arrive at the top.

There, I see a face of evil.

A face of evil I narrowly escaped. It is at this moment that I realize without that so-called voice in my head, without Kcir...this would be my fate.

I soon see where the shriek originated from and my eyes widen at the sight. I see a woman, possibly in her thirties, crawling on all fours as fast as her body will allow. She's wearing a business suit, blazer and all, and high heels. Unfortunately, her style's cramped by the trail of blood she leaves behind her, which is quickly being followed by...what did he call 'em-

**"Husks."**

Yeah, husks. Jesus, so I'm not the only person in this hellhole. In this weird place. Then again, if this is really the afterlife it's only natural people wind up here after they die, right? God, it's only a matter of time before they catch her. Maybe if I run to her, I ca-

"Hurgh!" My breathing hitches as my leg muscles spasm and burn with pain. It's only now as the adrenaline rush of running wears off that I regain the feeling and pain my body's been in after...whatever the hell Kcir did to me. I'm also finding it rather hard to breathe, at the moment.

How the hell can I help her in this condition? Damn, I feel like I'm about to throw up again. I crouch on one knee-to not only try and relax my muscles but also to make myself harder to see by those husks-as I ponder my next plan of action.

Dammit, why is it so hard to breathe? Am I this worn out? Did getting pumped with that much power earlier screw me up this bad?

**"Oh yeah! Believe me, kid, it's gonna be a while 'til you're a hundred percent again. Even longer until you can unleash that kind of power—we're gonna need more souls for that. Hell! You weren't even fully conscious during the last fight! I had to do most of the heavy lifting. ya pansy!"**

...Damn...I'm still struggling to catch my breath. I can even feel bile rising in my throat again. It's a sickly, cruddy feeling. I stand a bit to see how many of those husks there are, before kneeling back down right below the face of the hill.

Eight...eight of those ugly bastards, when I could barely kill one. Unbelievable! How can I hope to kill those things like this?

**"You can't?"**

What?

**"For all intents and purposes you can't really do much of anything. We're sitting ducks at this point, Rick, and you're right. You barely killed the last husk you fought one-on-one and to be frank, you're a pretty shit fighter with that scythe."**

Why that little-

**"Don't get pissy with me, kid, you know I'm right. The smartest thing to do right now is to walk away and act like we didn't see this. We still have a ways to go, after all, and we can't afford distractions. Especially if they involve you losing your soul."**

Losing my soul? What _does_ happen if you die in the afterlife? Is dying here even possible? It is the _after_life, after all...pun not intended.

**"Well, there are many ways to go out in the after-life, Ricky boy. But in short order, your soul can be consumed, absorbed, purged, or outright destroyed. Basically, if your soul goes bye-bye, so do you. There won't be a second chance in the afterlife except for the extremely rare case-which you are not. So if you die here, game over. You're gone for good.**

The reality of those words causes my stomach to sink to lows so deep I can no longer feel the bile in my throat. Apparently, I've already died once. I'm not gonna allow that to happen again-not before I get answers. I seriously cannot let that happen, I just can't.

**"Well, then, I guess the next course of action is pretty obvious. Huh, Ricky boy?"** I scowl at his comment.

"Do you even care what happens to her?" I all but growl.

**"Of course not! We don't know her, don't owe her anything. What'll she do for us if we save her? Don't answer 'cause I'll do it for you. She'll slow us down. Depend on us. Drag us down with her. It's shit like that that'll get us killed, kid. I've seen it before and I'm **_**not**_** letting it happen again."**

My scowl deepens and my head starts to get cloudy with anger at how little he values the woman who's now getting pounced on by the husks.

I don't have to listen to him. He doesn't have control of my body. He's just an annoying voice in my head that's giving me shallow input.

...

So why am I just standing here? I'm better than this, aren't I? I won't watch someone get butchered if I can help it...then again I'm not really in any physical condition to help. Some would say that's a pitiful excuse for not trying.

And yet, here I stand, watching. Watching as this defenceless, and possibly innocent, woman's body gets torn to shreds. As one of the husks rips her arm clean off, spurting blood. As one of them chews the flesh off of her body. Her struggles are slower now...and me?

I'm not standing there watching anymore...no.

I'm walking away. Because as much as I want to disagree…

Deep down I know Kcir is right. The logic is sound. So sound that it's impossible for me to ignore. She looked injured already so she would have slowed me down.

Even thinking this doesn't stop the cold, empty feeling in my gut.

**"Meh. You did what ya had to do. Not like you could have done anything besides getting put on the menu next. I said you're shit with that scythe, remember? I meant it."**

Shut up.

**"Oh whatsa matta, kiddy. Sad I'm right? Well, get over it. Things aren't all peaches and sunshine and rainbows coming out your ass, here, like the bible-thumpin' Catholic teachers will tell you in school. "**

I said shut up. If you can read my thoughts you can hear me wanting you to shut the hell up. You've said enough.

**"I know, I just don't care. If you thought the world of the living was bad, you ain't ever seen the tiny pits of hell before. Believe me, I have. Now take a right, and keep walking. You'll wanna put some distance between yourself and them husks if you don't wanna be next on the menu like that dumb broa—"**

I said shut up!

Instead of listening to his voice, I focus only on my own and try to drown his out. I haven't been listening to this asshole for long and I'm already tired of hearing his damn voice. Ignoring the pain in my body and my growing hatred for this voice in my skull and my situation, I continue to walk away.

Even as the anger in my head and coldness in my gut steadily grow.

Scott Waltz liked to pride himself on being an optimist. A guy who looked on the bright side of things no matter how bad of a pinch he got himself in. He always preferred to confront things head on, in the best way he could.

So when he and his three drunk friends drove clear off an unfinished freeway, he stayed positive that they would live to tell the tale. In his mind they did, but he was confused as to why they were currently all in a grey, scarred, crater-filled plain with no life in sight.

He stayed positive when they were sure that this was all just some prank by some trashy TV show to get an easy ratings spike. Even though they had been walking for the better part of three hours now.

He was still positive they would find help, or that this was all just some prank.

"This is all your Goddamn fault Leam!"

His friends however didn't share his sentiments.

"And how is this my fault!?" Leam retorted angrily. "I'm not the one who's been leading us along the wrong way this whole time, dumbass!"

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who drove us off that damn freeway!" Jacob spat back. "How the hell did you miss the signs that told us not to go that way? Even if you were drunk you should have enough comm-"

"You were drunk too dipshit!"

"But I wasn't driving!"

Scott groaned and massaged his temples. Leam and Jacob had been going at it constantly ever since they had gotten here. Poor Simon was too terrified to give any input on the situation, his skin pale and his posture frightened. The poor kid was completely convinced they were all dead and in hell.

_'I mean, come on, sure we got into a car crash, but how could we be dead? Shouldn't there have been someone to like...I dunno, let us all know we were dead and in hell in the first place? Just seems strange to me_, _.'_ Scott thought skeptically. He wasn't the most religious person in the world but he was sure that's how it went down. He actually chuckled to himself briefly at how ridiculous that notion was.

_'Dead...pfft. Yeah right_.' , he mused.

"And just what the fuck are you laughing about Scott?" Jacob growled. "You think this is some kind of joke?"

"No, no, no, it's not that dude," Scott said, placatingly putting his hands up. "I was just thinking of how ridiculous Simon's idea was that we were all dead and in hell." At that Jacob's anger lost a bit of its edge, but he was still annoyed nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Christ Simon you've been silent as death since we shot down your accusation, man. The least you can do is quit moping." When all attention turned to Simon the young nineteen-year-old looked pretty out of it. Like Scott mentioned, he was pale but now also had sweat on his brow to accentuate his fear and anxiousness at the situation. At first he said nothing, but soon Scott pitched in to alleviate his fears.

"Hey c'mon Simon we can't be dead, alright? I know it looks bad right now, but everything's going to be fine." His words had little effect on Simon's mood, but they did urge him to speak.

"...You poor fools. Can't you just see that we're dead and have no hope," he muttered, his voice slowly rising. "We all crashed into the pavement, I remember it clearly! There's no way we could have survived that! Moreover, if we did crash, how come none of us seem hurt from it?"

Simon had mentioned this before, but the other young men had shrugged it off, saying that they had been medically treated by the people who kidnapped them for the prank. However, Simon brought up the point of scars and why they weren't bandaged for their injuries.

For this question no one had an answer. But still they went with the idea of the possible prank. Because in their minds there was no way that they could be dead.

_'It's just impossible for us to be. After all there's a little flaw in Simon's logic_,' Scott thought to himself as showed his right hand to Simon.

"Well Simon then what about this? If we were in the afterlife then how come I hurt my arm, and how come it bled for a bit? People can't hurt themselves when they're already dead right?" Scott explained, showing a scab on his arm from climbing one of the hills in the plain they found themselves in.

"You don't know that Scott! Nobody knows that! Nobody knows if you can get hurt or not in the afterlife! Especially if we're in hell!"

"For God's sake Simon, quit bitching!" Jacob roared, having had enough. "If you weren't so busy whining and slowing us down with your depression shit, we could have gotten farther in finding help!"

"Hey, back off of him Jake!" Leam barked. "You can't say shit when you decided to lead our group and you still haven't found us any help!"

"You're the reason why we're in this situation you—"

"_Enough_!" Scott yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Look guys, I know that we're all confused and whatnot, but everything's gonna be okay! I mean we can't be dead 'cause we still get hurt, right? So like I said, this has to be a prank," Scott assured them, smiling coolly. "So all we gotta do is put our heads together, stay chill and—"

"Hey Scott?" Jacob cut in. "Weren't you the one who suggested we go out for drinks in the first place?"

Scott blinked before answering. "Ughh...yeah dude I did, but I don't see how tha—"

"So you're actually to blame for all this!" Everyone jerked in surprise at Jacob's accusation, but he didn't stop there. "If you weren't always looking for such a good time and leeching off of our fun, we wouldn't be here in the first place! Heck I remember you saying that Leam should drive us, you hypocrite." For the first time since the conversation started. Scott was aggravated at the accusation.

"Oh so now it's my fault? Excuse me for wanting to have fun, Jake!" Scott bit back, feeling irritated and somewhat betrayed at Jake for calling him out like that. He felt it wasn't all his fault that this happened. It's not like anyone besides himself had been hurt after all. "What are you blaming me for-I didn't do anything besides get us the drinks!"

"Exactly! You were the supplier for this situation! If it wasn't for you wanting to try and get wasted that late then we would probably all be back at our dorms getting ready for class! But noooooo. You said studying was too boring and that you would rather have some entertainment. I don't know how you convinced me to go to that damn strip club, but it's not happening again! We'll be lucky if our professor doesn't drop us a full letter grade for being late!"

Scott just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And this is exactly why I wanted us to have fun, Jake! You're too high strung about your grades and attendance! Lighten up dude! You can't say this is my fault when I didn't plan this!"

"Umm...guys?" Simon called out weakly, to no avail.

"Too high strung!? I'm trying to actually be successful in life and graduate from this university, but all you wanna do is get drunk, get laid, and sometimes get high! Good luck with your future Scotty I can tell it's freakin' bright!"

"Guys!?"

Scott's temper, which had been somewhat under control, was now flying off the handle at that accusation. "I got high one time! One! Time! Just a little weed! I've never had it since! And my education is none of your damn business, Jake! Now you see why I like to have fun with you guys 'cause if I didn't you'd be shoving a pole so far up our asses we'd be as stiff as you!" Jacob seethed at the insult.

"Why you mentally re—"

"_Guys_!"

"_What_?!" both Scott and Jacob yell simultaneously.

"What's wrong with Leam!?" Simon points at the suddenly stationary and motionless young man. That's not what Simon was pointing out though: it was Leam's facial expression that was most curious. His mouth was agape as if he were in shock about something, eyes wide like dinner plates, as he stood there rigid. Both Scott and Jake had postponed their shouting match in favour of what was troubling their friend.

"Uh...Leam? Is there somethin—"

Whatever Scott was going to say died in his throat when he saw a six foot black blade come out of his friend's throat faster than Leam could scream. Before blood could even come out of his mouth, the blade whipped left, quickly decapitating the young man. He died before his body hit the floor, revealing his killer.

It was a being with grey, leathery skin and two blades, one on each arm. It had no mouth or nose, but had one large eye with only light coming out of it. Its legs were long and gangly-looking as it stepped over Leam's corpse, turning its attention to the other boys.

All three of the boys were motionless, not even finding enough in themselves to scream in terror.

Jacob was appalled and repulsed at seeing the person he had blamed the most for this situation get cut down so quickly and abruptly. All of his hatred and anger towards Leam withered up into regret, shock, and anger.

Simon was filled with fear and trepidation as he saw his worst nightmares and proclamations come true.

Leam's death hit Scott the worst. Here he was, claiming to his friends that this was all one big prank and everything was gonna be fine. That none of them were really dead. Now he had seen Leam die before his very eyes. Now he didn't know what to think.

Except for one word: "R-Run!" Whatever lull that held the boys in place for the brief period of time had been broken. Simon had no qualms about acting on his fear. Jacob, however, found nothing but outrage and anger dominating his mind.

"Run!? That fucking freak killed Leam and you wanna run?" Jacob cried in anger.

"It just killed him like he was nothing! If we stay here we—"

"To hell with that, this bastard's going down!" Jacob roared and charged in a raged frenzy at the monster. Leam had been his friend since their early childhood. He wouldn't let his death go unpunished. He couldn't.

"Jacob, no!" Both Simon and Scott called out to stop him.

To no avail.

The monster was faster than Jacob could have ever imagined. It was to his shock and horror that as soon as he charged in blindly and blinked his eyes the grey, mangled beast swung its arm-blade upward.

And took Jacob's own arm, from the elbow down, with it.

Jacob could barely cry out as blood spurted from where his arm used to be and he stumbled back in horror at the loss of part of his limb. The mouthless monster would have finished the job too if Scott hadn't grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him away at full speed.

Meanwhile, Simon had already started running away the second he saw Jacob lose a limb. Scott did his damnedest to follow after, all while trying to support Jake, as the husk began stumbling after them, hot on their heels.

**"Rick! Turn around now! Once you do that make a slight left and book it!"**

Despite my growing disdain for Kcir, I had no reason not to comply with his demands for now. Doing as I'm told, I break into a sprint-before asking why I'm supposed to be in a hurry in the first place.

**"Once step closer to Godhood is the reason why we're in a friggin' hurry, Ricky boy. You do remember me talking about that, don't you?"**

"You mentioned it but didn't elaborate on it," I point out as I continue to sprint. Really he's been very vague on that whole topic and the powers I have. Then again it's hard to listen after what happened with that...woman.

**"Oh for fucks sake don't even start bitching about that. She's dead. Get over it. Not like we could do anything in our current state, anyways!"**

An emotional part of me wishes that I could kick the ever-loving shit out of Kcir. The logical part of me knows he's right. That confronting those freaks prowling around will only lead to me getting myself killed. Plus, I'm still feeling a bit like utter crap right now.

So all this damn running better be worth it.

**"Oh trust me, kid. It will be," he declares with glee. "Tell me, Rick-o. You know where power comes from in the afterlife? The one factor that contains Ethereal energy and the key to you becoming a God?"**

"Try not to hold up the suspense for too long; I might collapse from boredom before my exhaustion cripples me," I say drolly.

**"It's souls, ya damn scrub! The souls of people and other beings. It's why those damn monsters called husks try to carve people up! They want their souls—no, they need them! And so do we if we wanna survive this shithole!" **Kcir roars with such vigor I nearly trip at how loud he is in my skull.

And that's when I put two and two together. The reason why I'm suddenly being told to go after something I'm unfamiliar with. And then he drops this little information gem on me. So what does that mean?

"There's a particular soul you want me to harvest then?"

**"Damn straight, Rick. I can feel that soul practically pulsating with power! Absorb that and you'll be a helluva lot more threatening to those damn husks, than they are to you."**

He does have a point. If this power can give me an edge over these so called husks, then I'm more than happy to do whatever it takes to survive.

"So just 'absorb' this soul and I'll be super powerful, is what you're trying to say?" I ask skeptically. There has to be a catch here.

**"Well you won't be on a God-like level of strong at first, Rick-o; that takes time. But it'll be as good a start as any-**_**oh Goddamnit**_**!"** Ow my ears.

"What is it now? Do you have to yell? You are supposedly in my head after all." Damn voice.

**"Fuckin' scavengers...it's those damn husks," **Kcir growls out. **"They're near our target. If they kill him now we're shit out of luck on that good start kid. We gotta move now!"**

"Him? What are you talking about? Wait a damn minute!" I say, realizing something. "Is that soul you were talking about a per—"

**"Not now, scrub, we can talk about this later! Move! Now!" **Kcir roars, with no room for argument in his voice. I wince in pain from the incessant yelling.

"Fine, I'll do what you want asshole...for now."

**"You better if ya wanna make it in the afterlife kid. You need me more than I need you! I guarantee it!"**

Whatever.

Like I said. I'll do what he wants for now to see where this goes. If it leads to power like he and...my scythe said, I suppose it will be worth it.

Only time will te-what the fuck?

"...Ugh...Kcir...is that the person? If so, why are we in such a rush when she's right here?" I say, gesturing to the apparently prone figure before me.

Said prone figure i-ok now she's naked...and...she looks around ten years old? What the hell?

**"What the hell is my line-no! More like what the fuck!? Who the hell is she!?"** Kcir screams incredulously.

"The hell are you talking about, isn't she the one we're after?" I ask in confusion. "You did say we were looking for someone with a strong soul. Now mind you, she doesn't look all that strong to me but you see—"

**"Quit being a smart ass and listen for one damn second! I know who we're lookin' for! That ain't our guy! The guy we're looking for has a unique soul signature, I can feel it! As matter of fact...I can't feel anything from this girl. Maybe she's dead... but then again in this place of all places shouldn't she be a husk if that were the case?" **Kcir asks himself, more than anything sounding genuinely confused. Hell, he was confusing _me_ now

"Just what the hell are you rambling on about?"

For a rather uncomfortable beat Kcir is silent and has no smart remark for me. That in itself is rather unnerving.

After what feels like minutes of aimlessly staring at a naked ten-year-old, he finally speaks up. **"I don't like this." **

That causes me to raise an eyebrow. "Why? Just cause you can't sense her or whatever? Are you that put off by that?"

**"Whatever. Let's just go to that soul I told you about. There's not much point in debating this anyway."**

"And just leave her here? That's rather harsh. Also, you went a whole thirty seconds without insulting me or berating me in any way. Not that I've known you for very long but that's rather strange for you, Kcir," I point out.

**"You're a scum-sucking, scrub-fucking, toolbox who doesn't know his ass from his cranium. There, ya happy?" **Yeah, I can feel the love. **"Good. Now move your ass back in gear so we can ge—"**

"Mmmmmhhhmm..." The sound of someone moaning in front me breaks the concentration I had with our conversation, and instead redirects my attention to the sound in front of me...to the girl.

Looks like she's not dead.

**"No shit, Sherlock."**

Once again, I'm broken out of an internal conversation when I hear a voice. "Wh...who are you?" asked the girl as she began sitting up. Now, taking the time to absorb the details I see she is as small as someone who has yet to reach adolescence should be. She has beautiful, long, crimson hair and a rather adorable baby face that compliments her white skin. I'm sure a pedophile would find her very attractive. Luckily I'm not into that sort of thing so that's rather a moot point here. Hell, her breasts don't even look like they've developed yet and her ne-ok I don't need to look there.

**"Why not? I'd hit it." **

I barely manage to hide a look of disgust at that statement until her petite little face forms into a scowl.

"I...I asked you a question," she says a bit more forcefully, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Who are you and what do you want?"

I raise an eyebrow and but I indulge her nonetheless. "My name is Rick Helgan and I believe you asked me multiple questions just now, not a single question," I point out.

I think she was trying to scowl further once I said that but only succeeds in making her face look like a childish pout.

"You're mean," she states, folding her arms over her knees.

"Sure am," I concur, as I begin to unbutton my pea coat. "What's your name, kid?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ah, so she's the skeptical type. I gotta admit that's rare in a kid, but I can respect that.

"Well, it's only common courtesy to give your name to someone once they've offered theirs. 'Sides...what am I gonna do, take your name and curse it by writing it in blood?" I jest.

"You just might...I dunno..." she says to my surprise. I actually blink as I take off my pea coat. What she says next nearly makes me drop it entirely. "I don't know what to believe, since I'm dead now."

I stare at the young girl as she buries her head into her bare arms. I just stand there soaking in what she just said.

"You know that we're dead?" I question.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "I remember dying I…" For the briefest of moments, I see her right hand twitch towards her neck before stopping. "Can't you remember?"

"No," I reply bluntly, to her surprise. "I can't remember a damn thing about how I died or who killed me, for that matter."

"...How do you know if you were killed by someone if you can't remember how you died?" My eyes widen slightly. She's pretty sharp for someone so young.

Still, that doesn't mean I can just say to her I have a voice in my head.

**"Actually ya can. You're just choosing not to." **

So I don't look insane in the process. "It's this feeling I got. I can't remember who killed me but I have this gut feeling that someone had something to do with it. I don't know how, but that's what I'm going off of," I reply, hoping a half-truth will suffice.

She doesn't look completely convinced by that pout of hers but... "That's weird...I think you're weird."

"Says the one with no clothes on. Here," I declare, throwing my pea coat at her and causing it to land haphazardly on her head.

"Hey!" She cries. "What was that for?"

"I'm giving you clothes," I say blandly. "You're welcome for not letting you stay any more naked than you already are, girl."

Despite my blunt way of getting her clothed, she puts on my coat with a scowl. I have to keep myself from chuckling once she stands up. She looks ridiculous in it.

"It's too big," she comments. She's right about that at least. Her arms don't fit the sleeves, the high collar of the coat covers up half of her face, and I can barely see her feet. Damn thing goes right to her shins. Still, though...

"You could say thanks. Or you can just give it back if you don't want it." Least she can do is be grateful for it.

"I was wrong...you're REALLY mean." Ain't that just the darnedest thing.

"If I was 'really' mean I wouldn't have given you my coat, now would I?" I point out, making quotation signs with my fingers.

**"Nice to see you're sooooo great with kids, Rick-o."**

Fuck off Kcir, she should be happy I'm not giving her attitude despite her mistrust of me. Speaking of mistrust, if the fierce look in her blue eyes softening is of any indicator that I'm gaining said trust, at least I'm getting somewhere with her.

"So you said your last name was Helgan, right?" She asks, not looking me in the face. I nod.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's a weird last name. I've never heard of it." Man, this girl has all kinds of tact doesn't she? Whoever the hell raised her must have been a real winner.

This time I cross my arms. "That's funny, coming from you, since I've never heard yours either."

"It's Alice. There! Happy?" she says abruptly.

"Slightly," At least I have something to call her which accomplishes one of my objectives...now to accomplish the other.

What do I do with her? Do I just leave her...or bring her with me? I don't wanna leave a small girl here with nothing but my coat on her back...plus, I like that coat. But bringing her with me with those husks running around sounds like more trouble than it's worth.

**"I'd just kill her and put 'er out of her misery and just be done with it. It'd be the best of both worlds in my opinion."**

Yeah...in your opinion. I'm not that fucking ruthless, Kcir...still, though...

I sigh...Goddamn conscience is gonna be the death of m-never mind...

"You wanna come with me, Alice? I'm not entirely sure where I'm going, but I think there might be strength in numbers in this place."

"What could I do for you? I'm only ten." Good point. "What could I do to help you? Besides, we're probably dead right? Where...where do we even go from here?" she asks wearily, uncertainty beginning to cross her features. I actually begin to feel a little pity for her.

"Well to be blunt, with your size you'd be pretty useless in a fight. I've run into a few...monsters on my way here. The blood on that coat is proof of that."

She stiffens at that news, but then just looks at me with more confusion. "So then why...?"

"I'm not sure myself. I guess I got a bleeding heart or something. Heck I don't even like kids, especially kids like you with bad manners. But you're helpless right now so I guess I wouldn't feel all that great if I left a ten-year-old here to...God only knows what. That a good enough explanation?"

"I guess," she states somberly. She's not very energetic for a kid. Then again, if she remembers how she got killed, I can understand that...or in this case I can't.

"Listen, the reason I even bothered coming this way was 'cause I heard someone screaming." Another half-truth but whatever works. "I was going to where I think I heard it but instead I saw you. Which is weird 'cause it sounded like a man's voice." Yet another half-truth, since I know for a fact Kcir said it was a "he."

**"That I did."**

"I'm still gonna head to where that scream was, and you can come with me if you want. If you don't you can stay here and possibly die…again…from those monsters I ran into. Come with me and we can maybe find help."

"It doesn't sound like you're giving me a choice," she states, dejectedly looking at the floor. I just shrug.

"I am. They're just not very good choices, and for one of them it's very obvious which one you should choose," I explain. "In the end it's your choice, since I'm not gonna force you or anything."

**"Tell her to make it quick! Those damn husks are gonna close in on our target soon!" **Damn.

"You're gonna have to make it quick. If I can't help you, at the very least I have to see what's happening to someone else. So hurry, I'm got a time constraint."

Her eyes widen ever so slightly at my declaration and I can tell she's actually thinking about this. A part of me feels bad I'm putting all this on a ten-year-old, but I'm not really in a position to take my time here. Kcir says I have an opportunity to help myself survive this place and if I fail to acquire that opportunity then I'll only have myself to blame. I'll on-

"I'll go with you...for now," she declares, taking a tentative step towards me only to wince as the bottom of her bare foot scrapes against the rocky, grey ground.

"Beginning to trust me now?" I ask.

"I know better than to just trust strangers..."

"Your parents teach you that?" I know mine did. To my surprise, she scowls at the word parents.

"No...they didn't," she all but spits. She must not hold her parents in very high regard. Fair enough. "I learned that myself. And I'm only going to be with you a little while until I find somewhere else to go!"

"You're skeptical. I like that," I comment with a smile. This girl kinda reminds me of myself. She seems surprised by my comment, but I continue. "You're smart not to just trust a stranger, but don't worry, I'm mostly a gentlemen."

"Mostly?"

"No one's perfect. So tell me Alice, before we go I have to know. What convinced you to come with me?"

"Well it's 'cause you were at least kind enough to give me your coat...and I can tell you're not lying about that monster part 'cause...'cause..."

"'Cause what?" I say, getting slightly impatient.

"...It's nothing...also you have a weapon so you can maybe protect me...I hope." My eyebrows shoot up and I realize I've been gripping the scythe in my right hand...funny, I don't remember always holding it...like at all.

**"You're the new embodiment of Death. So long as that stays the same you'll always have that scythe, moron."**

"...Right, of course," I say, trying to play it off like I knew I had it. Now, though, it's time to get to business.

"I assume you can't run very well without any shoes on," I state, rather than ask. She whines as she looks at the grey, rocky path and hilly plain before us.

"Um...unless you give me your shoes no-hey! What're you doin-put me down!" She cries indignantly as I grab her, and hoist her into my left shoulder as her legs begin kicking next to my face.

Hm...she's pretty light.

"Yeah I'm not giving you my shoes," I say pointedly.

"Well you can't just pick me up and _touch _me whenever you like! Not without permission!" she all but screeches as she pounds ineffectively on my back.

"Alright, fair enough. Do I, Rick Helgan, have your permission, Alice…whatever your last name is, to carry you?"

"No!" She screams rather loudly.

**"All the more reason you should kill her and MOVE YOUR ASS!"**

Whatever, Kcir. "Well if you want I can plop you back down on the rocky, unforgiving ground so you can cut your feet up some more."

"Well I...no..." she grumbles after giving it some thought. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But if this isn't what you want then make up your mind. We've got a time limit and I'd rather not have someone die 'cause you were too hesitant to be touched..." Okay, that sounded all kinds of wrong, but whatever. I brush it off and run as fast as I can with the extra load on my shoulder towards my destination.

All the while, I think Alice continues to pound my back for some reason, with the word pervert thrown around. I dunno. When I'm focused on something I tend to tune everything else out, so, yeah.

Whatever.

Scott had forgotten how long they had run before they eventually felt somewhat safe. No matter how long they had run, however, he couldn't erase the single lasting image out of his head.

The image of Leam getting decapitated still burned into his retinas, Scott had nearly forgotten that Jacob was currently bleeding to death from the stump that used to be his arm. The crying and wailing of his fallen companion was just barely enough to bring him back to reality.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs. "My fucking arm! Leam-shit!" He howled as he fell to his knees trying to hold his bleeding stump.

"H-hold still Jak-" Simon began, before his eyes widened in horror at the blood now spreading on his clothes. "O-oh my G-God! Th-th blood, it's-"

"Well don't just fucking stare at it! Stop the bleeding!"

"H-how am I s-supposed to—"

"Move Simon!" Scott barked out. "Hold him up or something!" Acting on instinct and trying to force down the sickening feeling of seeing of his friends butchered up, with another about to knock on deaths door any minute now, Scott frantically tore a chunk of his shirt off, exposing a part of his slim stomach.

With this in mind, he quickly wrapped the torn piece of cloth around Jacob's still bleeding stump, all the while fighting down the urge to puke.

Simon was looking so pale, like he wasn't faring much better.

Jacob looked the worst, obviously, with blood splattered lightly on his clothes, face going paler by the second. He still of course had more than enough energy to yell and scream at the top of his lungs.

To Simon and Scott it was a wonder how Jacob had yet to pass out or simply die from blood loss. There was a literal trail of blood from where they had fled from the abomination.

"My fucking arm! It's gone! What the fu—"

"J-Jake p-please stop! It might still b-be out there..." Simon whispered quickly, tears welling up in his eyes.

At the thought of that, Jacob sucked his teeth and clenched his jaw, fear and pain crossing his face. The bleeding in his arm begins to slow, thanks in part to Scott performing first aid.

"Dammit...Leam he...am I the only who saw that shit?" Jacob asked shakily, as he tried to keep himself from screaming at the burning pain of his missing limb.

"Leam's...dead...we all saw it, I..." Scott said aloud as he stood up, having finished the rushed first aid job on what was left of Jacob's arm. With the adrenaline from the running and the treatment receding, the past events had finally come back to the forefront of his mind.

Scott had known Leam for over a decade and they had been friends ever since their early days of high school. They went to University together and though they clashed at times they were still friends.

And now Leam was dead. Killed before his and his companions' eyes by a monster.

Now that he had time to collect his thoughts, thinking on Leam's death caused Scott to grow as angry as Jacob had been earlier. There was no denying what was in front of Scott's face. He couldn't deny the death of his friend. He and his other friends saw. Saw as their friend was decapitated before their very-no. He couldn't think about it.

He had to look on the bright side, the positive. The more he thought about this, the more he believed. If they put their hearts into it they could persevere.

_Yeah! I can't let this get me down I just...I just...no, we…'_

"So Jake, how is your arm feeling?" Scott asked, trying to get all of his thoughts off of his recently fallen friend. From the look on Jake's face it seemed like he appreciated the change of subject somewhat.

"Tsk...what's left of it you mean...Jesus man I can't believe I lost half of my arm...I can't feel anything from the elbow down it's...Jesus...I still can't believe it's gone," Jacob ponders as he stared at the rushed aid on his stump. He shivered at the gruesome sight of what used to be his arm. Finally he took a deep breath and put his head in his remaining hand.

"I don't feel anything, Scott...I have no hand to move on this arm." He waved his severed arm to further accentuate his point and just sighed. "It's gone now...Jesus just like poor Leam...he didn't even stand a chance or scream...or anything like that," Jake stated remorsefully, the anger in his body being replaced with an empty sadness instead.

The loss of a limb and a longtime friend can do that.

"I know dude I just...he didn't even stand a chance and we didn't...no...we _couldn't_ do anything...he just got taken out like that an—"

"Guys?" Simon spoke up after he'd gotten over the shock of blood being on his body (which he was still unnerved about). "You might want to see this."

"What is it Simon?" Jacob griped, his earlier frustration rearing its head. "Whatever it is you want it'd better be—"

"Dude! Jake, quit moaning man and get over here! Look at all the weapons!" Scott exclaimed in disbelief, having already gone to where Simon was.

"Weapons?" Jacob asked incredulously. Deciding seeing is believing, he used his remaining hand to stand up and walk over to where Simon and Scott were. They were standing on the edge of the hill so whatever the two were looking at could only really be seen from that spot.

Once he made it there, his eyes and mouth widened in shock-what his two friends had just said was no lie.

There were weapons. A lot of them at that.

"What the hell?" Jacob breathed. Scott could only nod dumbly, his eyes lit up in excitement at the sight in front of them. Simon was at a loss of words to describe the scene before them.

In front of them could only be described as what looked like a battle ground. There were swords, shields, spears, guns of unfamiliar design, and several craters strewn about the plain before them. Whatever happened here was clearly ugly. A battle beyond all of the young men's imaginations. All of their eyes had various degrees of wonder in them, but they could all silently agree on one thing.

Despite their differences, they agreed this needed to be investigated. Tentatively and wearily with the death of their friend Leam still fresh in their minds, the boys all began to walk down the hill towards the battleground. Jacob had more trouble getting down due to his sense of gravity being off with the loss of half of his limb. Nonetheless, he made it down with Scott and Simon until they were standing smack dab in the middle of this warzone.

No words were said as they all individually began to fiddle with the numerous weapons laid about the battlefield.

It was a few minutes later before someone finally spoke up. And that person was Simon.

"Wh-what do you think happened here guys?" He stammered.

"Obviously a fight," Jacob crassly pointed out. "The question is who was fighting who? And when the hell did this happen? Some of these weapons are ancient...seriously some of these weapons are ancient," He commented as he picked up a short sword and began inspecting it.

"W-well either way I think we should...I dunno...maybe..."

"Spit it out Simon, I'm not in a good mood right now," Jacob all but spat, still scrutinizing the weapon in his grasp.

"W-we should probab-bly leave soon...we don't know when more of those monsters could show up and...well," Simon drawled on, nervously wringing his hands together. Jacob sighed but agreed with the statement, he had no interest in losing another limb. Still that left one question.

"Where are we?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. "This can't be a prank...Leam's death was too real to be faked...plus my arm," He stated, his face becoming much more grim. Simon just shook his head./

"We all remember the accident Jacob...it's like I said, maybe this is life after death and...this is hell," Simon stated somberly.

"But Simon...if...if that's true then how come Leam...died...if this is life after death then how come you can still die and feel pain...I don't get it. But then again I've never heard or seen a place like this, ever..." Jacob pondered, becoming more and more uncertain by the second, Simon's words now beginning to hold weight.

"We're all just dead...we have to be." Simon began, his words becoming more panicked. "What do we do now that we're in hell? Where do we go and what did we do to deserve this?"

Jacob saw where this was going and immediately put his sword hand up. "Simon...listen there's no proof of this. We don't know that yet. I'm sure if we find someone—"

"_If_ we find someone!" Simon nearly screamed, his voice becoming more hysterical and his eyes widening by the second. "We could be here all by ourselves. With nothing but monsters that are gonna hunt us down!"

"Not if...not if we use these weapons," He gestured to the sword in his remaining hand. "If we use these we can outlast those ugly fuckers and—"

"For how long, though? There could be God knows how many of those things and you only have one arm now! We're gonna die and...no we're already dead bu—"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH!**

As Jacob was about to shut Simon up from his panicky tirade, a massive shockwave of sound nearly caused the two of them to jump out of their skin. It was the sound of an explosion-that much was something they were positive of. Wind and dust rushed past them as they looked to the source of the obtrusive sound: a massive purple mushroom cloud forming atop a hill in the distance, a large crater on the upper side of it right below the mushroom cloud.

But below, in their peripheral vision, they soon noticed Scott. Holding what resembled a silver bazooka with flashing purple lights, buttons, and other fancy gizmos that they couldn't identify. And there sat Scott on his rump in shock from the force of the blast, a euphoric grin on his face at the amount of destruction he unintentionally caused with the miniature weapon of mass destruction he held.

"That. Was. Fricking. Awesome!" Scott Waltz cheered as he popped up to his feet and hoisted the cannon-like weapon on his shoulder with one arm. Scott had always been someone who seeks excitement, and enjoys life to the fullest. Seeing so many action movies in his life it should be no surprise Scott hesitated very little when he fired the futuristic looking rocket launcher. And to say he was amazed by the results of it would be an understatement. "Did you guys see that shot! That was freaking awesome on so many levels I can't even put it into words! Oh wait, I can! It wa—"

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Jacob bellowed. "You could have killed us if you weren't careful with that damn thing, Scott! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Well obviously I had enough sense to aim away from you guys, so it's not that big of a deal, right?" Scott pointed out, not seeing the problem. "'Sides I was just testing out a new toy, is all."

"Y'know what else you might have done?" Jacob demanded rhetorically. "Attracted that damn monster to where we are! It was so damn loud my ears are still ringing!"

"And that's what this is for!" Scott replied with a grin. "I'd like to see how close that thing would get while we're packing this much firepower! Forget the swords, spears, and knives-I'm keeping this baby!" His reverie softened lightly, however, once he saw a label on the monster of a weapon. On the side of the device was the name _Etha-tech_. Scott glanced at the company brand in confusion, having never heard of such a company coming up with a weapon like this. His reflection, however, was rudely cut off by Jacob once more.

"God Scott this is why you're so damn unbearable! It's because you pull stupid stuff like this that we nearly died, or possibly are dead like Simon said, from that damn car crash!"

"Oh well excuse me for wanting to try out a weapon to keep us all from dying like Leam did. And you don't know if we're even dead, retard! Look, you're in pain and you lost an arm and Leam just died-how can we be dead if people are dying here...man that's a mouthful," he commented, licking his dry lips. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the retard. 'Cause _I'm_ the one with the 1.7 GPA at our universi—"

"Uuuuuurrggghhh..." The fighting stopped the second the moaning started. It was far away, barely above a whisper. But they had heard it nonetheless.

Slowly yet surely, Simon, Scott, and Jacob all turned their heads and saw a group of husks. Husks of varying degrees of horrification and decay. They began clambering over the hill from where they started at and shambling towards the three young boys.

Their worst fears, however, were just beginning.

No words were said between them as they heard more moaning from the opposite direction. Another small group of husks started stalking towards the boys, and finally, a third group was revealed in the opposite direction from the explosion.

The boys found themselves surrounded by the monsters that looked similar to the one that butchered one of their friends. The very monster that took Jacob's arm.

Simon's eyes dilated and he began shaking in fear. Jacob instinctively held his severed stump with his free hand and took a step back-only to realize there were few places to go. Scott's mouth went dry as sandpaper, his previous excitement vanishing like smoke as he flashed back to Leam's brutal murder.

Suddenly, he didn't feel all that awesome anymore. Suddenly, he felt very vulnerable and as susceptible to death as his fallen friend.

After showing his abject horror at the situation, Jacob recovered first and quickly thrust his sword in front of him. "Scott! Fire the bazooka! Now!"

_Oh, so now he wants me to use it?_ Despite the ironic thought, Scott didn't hesitate. Fear for his life fueling him, he quickly fumbled with the bazooka until he was facing the group of husks opposite of his previous shot. With a gnash of his teeth and fear rising in his gut, Scott took aim.

"Suck this, you motherfuckers! This is for Leam!" he yelled, with the intention of gaining some measure of revenge for his fallen friend. He clicked the firing button.

*click*

...

*click*

The boys all stared in horror at that sound. None of them had served in the military enough to have advanced knowledge about guns, but they weren't stupid. They all knew what that meant.

"You idiot," Jacob muttered in fear and anger. "You used our only shot."

Scott tried shaking it and pressing all kinds of different buttons to try and spare them the cold, hard truth that was in front of his face.

It was, of course, to no avail.

"We're gonna die..." Simon mumbled, tears on the edge of his eyes, a long steel spear in his grasp. "We're gonna die like last time...it's over."

Scott just dropped the now useless device and picked up another. This time, a black and purple rifle with _Etha-tech_ branded on it as well. He pointed it at the group he faced before, but didn't dare to shoot yet. He had no idea how much ammo was in here, but he feared the answer.

Unbeknownst to all three of these boys, however, as they were slowly yet surely becoming surrounded a figure appeared out of the mushroom cloud Scott had caused. Scott finally noticed this when he got the jitters and checked over his shoulder. It was a person. Not a monster like the ones that were surrounding him, but an honest-to-God human being.

He looked of average height and had long, brown hair that covered the front half of his face. He had a Metallica shirt on with faded jeans and black shoes, but two things stood out about him.

A: there was a coat bundle, with a pair of white legs kicking out of it, hoisted up on his left shoulder.

B: there was a black scythe in his right hand that looked as long as his body.

Scott gulped. He also looked pissed.

Scott could only guess why, as he trembled with the gun in his grasp, but one thing was for certain. Between the monsters and the guy with the scythe…

He and his friends were fucked.


	5. Chapter 5: A gathering of lost souls

A/N: so yeah...first authors note. First and foremost I'd like to apologize to those who were wondering what was going on with the late update. As an answer it was a combination of laziness, college, work and other things but, I should be updating a lot more now that I have less hours at work. And one thing I would love, love, love you guys to do is to criticize my work and leave reviews as you go. Seriously. It is the spice of an authors life. Thank you.

Vindictive chapter 5: A gathering of lost souls.

Ok...suffice to say I'm not in a very joyous mood right now.

**"Right there with ya Ricky boy. The worst case scenario has come to fruition. Because you had to help that damn girl and play hero, we're probably not gonna get the boost we need from that chump down there!"**

I suppressed an annoyed growl but, regretfully agreed with him. Just as soon as we get to the top of this hill I almost dropped Alice and fell off the face of the damn hill when a fucking explosion just comes outta nowhere! I nearly had goddamn heart attack, which of course immediately pissed me off and gave me my first notch of annoyance on my belt of the day. But like I said that was notch annoyance number one. Number two was seeing a whole horde of those husks prowling around the area which just added to my grief. Notch number three of course was that the husks just HAD to shamble towards the guy we were after. Come to think of it though I think I see three of them...are those weapons I see around them?...It's kinda hard to tell from here.

"I think those are weapons yeah...but, that ain't gonna be worth shit for this kids down there seeing as how they're brand new souls and have no idea how to work the damn things...morons might as well be swinging sticks I guarantee."

A part of me finds it in myself to agree since one of them apparently nearly accidently blew me up with one of those said weapons...well in their case it had better have been accidental or el-

"PUT ME DOWN RICK! NOW!" A familiar young feminine and childlike voice yelled at me from below. Suddenly it dawns on me that I still was holding onto Alice but, by her waist this time under my arm. Seriously was she always this light? I mean I'll be the first to admit I'm not the strongest guy around bu-

"Are you deaf!? I said put me down now!" She yelled indignantly as she pounded her little fists against my leg and tried kicking me in vain with hers. It was more annoying than anything so I just rolled my eyes.

"If you say so." I do just as she asks and drop her abruptly on the ground.

She lands with a thud. Then she looks and glares at me, so that she can just stand back up and kick me in the shin.

The hell did I do? I did as she asked...damn that actually kind of hurt a little despite the fact she's not wearing any shoes.

Not that I show it as I just scowl at her.

**"Pussy."**

Screw you too.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask pointedly ignoring Kcir. "I did as you asked."

"I didn't mean like that you jerk face!" she shouted trying to look angry and intimidating...honestly it just makes her look even more childish. "And I didn't give you permission to touch me like that! What are you a stupid head!?"

I have to bite my tongue in laughter. Stupid head? please I've been called much worse. "Listen Alice, I was in a rush and conversing with you was just gonna slow us down." I say as quickly as I can remembering that we're still in a rush. "It has and now we have three guys down there who are about to get butchered by those...monsters." I say looking back at the group that was slowly yet surely getting closed in on by the shambling forms of the husks.

Alice's anger seemed to have simmered down thanks to my cold hard logic if the tone of her voice was any indication but, I wasn't sure. I was more focused on what to do in this scenario. "Well, yeah but still! Ask next time you big dumb brute!" She nearly shouted before following my gaze towards the endangered group. She seemed to freeze at seeing so many of those husks...oh right she's never seen them before, So I guess it's understandable that she'd be freaked the hell out like I was when I saw these...monsters.

"What are those things?" she asked sounding timid for the first time since I met her. I was about to answer her but...

**"Rick. We need to make a decision NOW! We can either risk our asses and get to the kid down there OR we cut our losses and possibly live to fight another day...dammit and I wanted to avoid this shit! You and you're bleeding heart!" **

Yeah, yeah I get it I fucked up you covered that already. Look what do you think we should do? This was your plan since you pitched the idea that we need to get stronger!

**"Yeah well I didn't count on you becoming such a slow poke and attempted hero in training! Satan below the thought of that makes me wanna gag!"**

Less bitching. More decision making. What. Are. We. Going. To. Do? I'm getting impatient and we're running out of time.

**"..."**

Kcir?...Kcir talk to me there getting closer and closer dammit!...what the hell is he doing?

**"I'm thinking ya damn scrub...y'know what...hell Rick why don't you decide?"**

...You're leaving it up to me?

**"Well hell why not? It's your body. You're in control much to my chagrin and I'm interested in what your decision is believe it or not."**

...the last time we were confronted with a bunch of those husks you did something...to make me more powerful...You didn't really elaborate on what you did and it made me feel like shit afterwards...still though...can yo-

**"Don't even bother Rick I know what you're thinking...no...I can't do it again, not after waiting a while. Your body just ain't used to it yet and I...Well let's just say I gotta recharge my batteries if you catch my drift. "**

As cryptic as ever...I get your point though...no back up from you...just tell me this much. Will the power I get be worth it.

"**It would be one of the best head starts anyone in the afterlife could ask for. I definitely want you to go for it but, it's your choice kid. Watcha wanna do, cause now it's time to make a decision."**

I close my eyes deep in thought. I don't even know how I'm supposed get this so called 'power' from one of those guys down there...but if fighting one of the monsters taught me something...there has to be more to come.

And I still need answers on how I got here. I don't know what I may encounter in the future but, they may be worse than what I'll face here.

**"Oh yeah! trust me there are beings out there a hundred times worse than these dumb animals."**

Since that's the case...

...I grip the scythe in my right hand, with my decision being made.

"Um...Rick? Are you going to save them or..." I heard Alice ask unsure of how to finish. Dammit! I nearly forgot about her!

"Alice...you're gonna have to stay here." I say now holding the scythe in both of my hands. "I'm going in."

"By yourself!?" I hear her gasp.

"Of course. What are you gonna do? You're just a kid." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world...cause' it kind of is.

That doesn't stop her from looking indignant at my honest claim though. "I'm not just a little kid! I'm ten years old!"

"Case and point." I declare drily. "Your half my size and you would get butchered out there. Sorry but, your staying here.

"But, what if one of those monster comes at me while I wait here? Then what do I do!?" She asks exasperatedly.

I roll my eyes and I'm about to give her smart ass kind of reply until I realize how good of a question that is...hmm..."...then just run. From what I've seen of these freaks they don't seem very fast or stable. You should be able to evade them long enough until I'm done with this."

"Without any shoes?" She asks annoyed pointing at her bare feet...oh...yeah that'll be a problem in this rocky terrain...dammit what the hell do I do now?

**"Told ya you should have killed her. Would have saved both of you the trouble."**

Both of us or just you?

"You and me share a body so it applies to the both of us Einstein."

Yeah I wonder to what extent that'll apply to in the future.

"Well Mr. Rick? I'm waiting for an answer." Alice declares bringing me back to reality with a pout on her face and her arms folded in front of the bulky coat that she's wearing. I'd find it comical if small critical decisions didn't mean the life and death of others and myself.

not wanting to waste any time, I forgo saying a word and make a move to grab her-

*SMACK*

...only to get a big smack across the face...ow...

"The hell was that for?" I ask more annoyed than angry. Good lord this is time consuming.

"You went and did it again! You didn't ask for permission to touch me!" she shouted her cheeks flushed with anger...or is it embarrassment?...hell I was never a pro at reading emotional signals.

**"Or at hurrying the hell up!"**

"Fine!" I bellow, my nerves grating from hearing complaining on both ends of two conversations. "Do I Rick Helgan have your permission to touch so we can go help those poor bastards down there before they get butchered to death!?" I ask frantically until she shoves finger in front of my face.

"Whats the magic word?" She said looking away from me with a scowl on her face.

"Are you for real right now!? Those guys are gonna die and you want me to-

"Grown ups have to have manners right!?" she asked abruptly. "I don't care if you think it's ridiculous You need to say the magic word!" she shouted indignantly at me.

**"Told ya you should have killed her. Would have saved us all the troubl-**

SHUTUP DAMMIT! Jesus what is the world coming to if little girls are choosing the morals of manners over the morals of human beings!?

"...May I please touch you so that I can carry you on the way down?" I grit through my teeth...Good God that sounded less inappropriate in my head. "And please give me your reply quickly those guys are nearly surrounded out there." I ask hurriedly yet politely...sort of...and for her sake she'd better give me a reply quickly or I'm leaving her scrawny ass he-

"I'll only take a piggy back ride. Thats it! Take it or leave it!" She declares huffing indignantly. Yeah her parents clearly didn't teach her manners.

**"Or on how to not be a stuck up bitch."**

Well considering she's just a child I think I can let that slide...doesn't change the fact that this is why I dislike kids...always rude and insensitive unless it pertains to their own needs.

Rolling my eyes at the mere thought of that I set my scythe down, and kneel with my back towards her. Sweat beginning to form in anxiety at the sight of those husks getting closer to that group down there...You'd think they would have reached them by now considering how long we've been taking.

"They're husks. They're slow as hell. These husks in particular are even slower considering how messed up and unstable their bodies are...Still though-

Best not to tempt fate. "You gonna hop on or not? Were in a hurry here." I point out. craning my head back I see she's still hesitant for me to carry her...what's her problem? "Do you trust me Alice?"

"No." Well that didn't take long. Not like I blame her, she's pretty skeptical and smart for a ten year old.

"Look, Alice you made all the points earlier. Either you let me carry you and have a higher chance to survive, so at least I'll be able to possibly protect you from those monster...or you can stay here and possibly die."

"I could still die by going with you though." Another good point. Still though...

"So you want me to leave you then?" I ask with a smirk knowing full well what the answer will be. Sure enough I hear her sigh and finally she clambers on to my back rapping her arms firmly but, not tightly around my neck and her little legs around my waist...or at least tried. Still nonetheless she was secured on my back so now we can get down to business. I grab my scythe and stand up to my full height only slightly encumbered by Alice's weight.

I begin jogging over to the growing group of gathering husks with missing a beat, with trepidation and anxiety growing in my gut. I feel Alice wrap her small limbs around me ever so slightly tighter but, I don't say anything.

Here I am some twenty one year old guy. wearing only the clothes on my back with my favorite coat on a previously naked ten year old, slightly skeptical, and moody girl. I have a scythe almost as long as my body with a disembodied head saying we have to save one of those three guys down on a small hill being surrounded by mutilated looking abominations.

And I have to save them some how if I want to have a chance to survive whatever trials await me AFTER THIS.

...whoop-Dee-fucking-doo...

I begin to run harder. With my grip on my scythe tightening like Alice's grip on me.

Breathing in my nose and out my mouth to steady my breathing I easily close the gap between myself and the closest group of husks.

Alright Kcir since you claim to be smarter than me, any tips on how to fight best with the scythe would be appreciated.

"**Feh. Bout time you admitted that. But yeah I guess I could help you. I'm back to square on if you die again after all." Kcir says jokingly to my annoyance until to my shock his tone actually becomes serious. "You hit the nail on the head when you thought of the scythe as a weapon as long as your body. Even better the entirety of it's blade is at the end of it's pole. Use that to your advantage by killing those bastards with reach. You'll need to since your gonna be outnumbered this time Ricky boy."**

Hmm. Not a bad idea. If I play my cards right I just might be able to pull that strategy off.

"Rick...were getting real close to them...You have a plan right?" Alice hesitantly ask, her head subconsciously on my shoulder fear creeping into her voice.

"In a sense yes I do." Is all I can offer since I have half of a plan at best.

At worst...well...screw it.

"Hey you ugly bastards over here!" I yell successfully acquiring the attention of the group of husks now only a few yards ahead of me...six of them. Could be worse I guess.

"UUUUURRRRGGHHH!" the husks moaned as they turned their attention and slowly began to shamble their way to me.

"That's your plan!?" she asks in fear.

"If those guys die this all means nothing."

"But, what if we die!?...again!"

I don't bother answering her. Instead I focus on the task at hand and hold my scythe as if using a spear in both hands.

In a disorganized muddled group they begin stalking towards me also in a single file line.

"Perfect. That way you can take em out one by one!"

Correct. The key here is to not get surrounded. If they do they can easily overwhelm me...or hurt Alice.

**"Which would be a blessing in disguise."**

Ignoring the peanut gallery in my head I hold my scythe out in front of me. Either these husks don't care or don't mind that I could skewer or slice them with reaping tool in front of me.

Works for me.

The very second the first Husk is within a couple of feet of me I don't hesitate. I may not be pro at melee weapons but, I'm not not stupid. I get the concept. After all what's so hard to understand about swish, swish, slice?

Holding true to my word I thrust the blade forward aiming right for the freaks neck. To my shock and twisted delight the husk's head comes clean off, it's body staggering a few more steps before collapsing in a heap next to the head. More of that black blood staining the blade of the scythe.

I feel like I should feel disgusted but, the only feeling I get is a warm, yet cooling sensation that envelopes my body for a split second before fading away. Strange...that feels simili-OH GOD FOCUS!

I frantically hold my scythe up above my head horizontally blocking a downward swing from a husk that had arm blades on BOTH of it's arms. Jesus who made these things a Nazi doctor!?

**"That'd actually pretty funny if it were true! heheheheheh..."**

Ignoring him yet again, I decided make a gamble, and bend the the scythe, diagonally so that I could not only slide the arm blades away from me, AND THEN swung the scythe so damn hard I bisected. That husk in half.

Ok now. It's not like I'm out of shape or anything but, either I've underestimated my strength for the final time or this blade is just really, really sharp...I don't remember the scythe cutting this smoothly on the last husk I fought.

**"Astute observation there Ricko...you're right...your blade is cutting in deeper...though I why I can't say that I kn-FOCUS JACKASS!"**

I've learned from the short amount of time I've worked with Kcir that it's better to listen to him immediately and to get pissed off later.

Good thing too since I barely leap back in shock at another arm blade swung at me. All the while I feel Alice desperately scramble to hang on to my back. I actually feel sorry for the girl. God knows what's going through HER mind.

Nonetheless I know I can't afford to terry in my thoughts for too long so I decide to stick to the present and make another mighty that bisects the offending husk. Black colored blood manages to taint my prized Metallica shirt and a bit of it gets on my face but, I can ill afford to pay much mind to it when I still have three more of these bastards left to go.

Luckily however where they excel in hideousness they lack in common sense and general smarts as they attempt to bear down on me in a single file line, making this seem like slicing up fish in a barrel.

"Your doing great Ricky boy! Use thrusts from here on out to make sure they don't get close to ya!"

Acknowledging and accepting the useful piece of advice I do just that and the next ugly bastard is bisected at the waist. His other friends stagger after him as his now still corpse hits the ground so I do the most logical and laziest thing.

Rinse. Reathe. Repeat.

Rinse. Reathe. Repeat.

There. Six dead husks.

I heave a massive sigh as that all too familiar feeling of warmth and coolness rushes through through every joint, muscle and sinew of my body almost making my exhaustion evaporate...strange...did I just see some more white smoke? Or was that steam? I can frickin te-

"WERE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" I here a high pitched voice screech a few yards away from me...it's over that hill!

**"Must be one of the boy's were after. You'd better hope the one we need is still alive..." **Kcir grumbled.

"Rick...Are you okay?" Alice asks me as I begin the arduous task of running up a hill with a ten year old girl on my back. "You have a lot of that black stuff on you...and it's on my arms! Ewwww!" she screeches as she tries wipe the black gunk off of her...using my shirt.

"Well it's not mine so I think we'll both live." I grunt as I pump my legs up the steep hill until I finally find my head having vision of the top of the hill. Hoo boy this looks grim as hell.

Three young men or boys depending on who's asking are in a desperate, desperate, bloody fight.

Like I said. Three of them. One of them looks small and is holding a spear. His eyes are wide as dinner plates as he's holding a spear longer than him with stringy black hair coming down to his shoulders. He looks like he's gonna turn and run any second, as a husk runs right into and skewers itself onto his spear, still swinging wildly at him.

The second guy I see has nothing but, anger and panic in his expression. He's holding a longword in his right arm...with his left arm missing. He had carefully cut bowl shaped brown hair that came to his eyebrows and he was definitely taller than me. The guy's tabbing relentlessly into on husks while trying to bat away another trying to get around it's friends.

The last one is the most curious to me. He's only slightly taller than me but, has extremely messy blond hair that nearly reaches his shoulder. His expression is of a person that's desperate yet on the edge of losing there composure as he's relentlessly beating a husk into the ground...with the butt of a gun?...why the hell doesn't he just shoot it?

"There's so many of them...Rick are you sure about this?" Alice asks me nervously hiding her head being my shoulder and gripping me much more tightly, her little legs nearly encompassing my waist...Good question. All those guys are facing seven of those damn walking dead wannabes on one side...and as I crane my head to the left I can see six more of those bastards heading this way!

**"Rick that's him! The Shaggy from scooby-doo look a like! That's our man!"**

Oh really? That's the guy who we've been breaking our back for?...wait a minute isn't he the guy who was holding up that thing that looked like a bazooka?

**"Never mind that shit! Yeah I know it's hard to believe he's our man but, trust me on this!"**

Ok that's all well and dandy but, taking on thirteen of those monster with nothing but a scythe and those three inexperienced hacks is a task in its-

**"Forget the monsters kid! Just kill the shaggy look alike and leave the other two numb skulls. Do that and were set!"**

...

...

...what?

**"Go kill the damn kid I said! Are you deaf from the inside AND out!?"**

...You never said anything about killing him...is that how were supposed to-

**"Of course! That's how we take his power you naive fool! His power comes from his soul! What? Did you think we could just ask it from him nicely and just be on our merry way!?"**

How the hell was I supposed to know you never told me any of that shit! It was just a guessing game for me! One that I apparently failed by assuming wrong!

**"So you didn't know! Big whoop! It's not the end of the world! Just kill him an-**

I push his thoughts out of my mind briefly as I go unnoticed by the three young men and face the group of husks that are coming up from behind him, scythe at the ready.

"Alice let me know if those ugly bastards are getting through the guys behind me, we have to know when to cut our losses and bolt.

"O-ok R-rick." Alice stammers. The stress and gravity of the tense situation is getting to her I can tell. I don't blame her it's starting to get to me if me tightening the grip on my scythe is any telling matter.

still six of them...OK just like Kcir said. Single em out and take it from there. I can do th-

**"NO! What Kcir said is to kill that gun toting deadbeat and take his damn soul!"**

Like I'm actually going to do that! Besides even if I killed him I wouldn't know how to take his soul!...ah shit the husks are spread out! OK, think! how can I get them in a line to kill them in a much easier manner?

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You mean you haven't noticed! You don't need to know how! You just do it! What do you think all those warm and cool feelings you've been getting are from?"**

A hint of inspiration hits me as I strafe to right and sure enough the husks follow. I continue this for a few seconds until sure enough, they start following me. After a few seconds of them chasing me there in a single file line just the way I want them.

**"Have you forgotten the most important thing I've told you? You're the damn reaper! You're the sentencer of judgement! The culler of souls! Souls! You remember all those husks you just killed and probably will kill now?"**

Too focused on the fight to give him answer I manage to bisect two husks in half with just one large, single thrust of my scythe. This however comes with a price as due to how slow both bodies made my scythe's cut, One of them manages to thrust it's arm blade through my scythe and leaves a pretty huge gash on my arm.

"FUCK!" I cry out in pain.

"RICK! Look out, to your left!" Alice screams into my ear making my head ring. I can berate her later as her observation saves me from further harm. Another damn husk is flanking me, and it takes all of my will to ignore the pain in my damn left arm and deflect two of it's arm blades off of me with my own. Since I don't have enough time to swing my scythe around and take care of the other one that just sliced my arm I simply thrust the pole end of my scythe into the offending husk's skull sharply sending it sprawling.

It was then that he turned back in time to smack away both of the second husk's arm blades away.

"Those good feelings you were getting were those ugly schmucks' souls being absorbed by you! That scythe of yours is the harvester of souls! And You're the reaper who takes and absorbs those souls to be stronger!

"A third one is coming Rick! The fourth isn't too far behind! Do something!" Alice yelled panic seeping into her voice. Thank God for small miracles. At least she's telling me how many different threats I'm going to get and when.

Although knowing about the threats and actually being able to do something about them are two very separate things in terms of skill and effort. One of which I'm obviously lacking.

For example; I'm doing my damnedest to put this double arm bladed asshole away before ugly bastard number one gets up, and ugly bastards three and four catch up to me.

If he didn't have two arm blades I certainly wouldn't be having a problem with this!

*WANG*

*CLANG*

Sparks literally flew in the intense mortal combat that ensued between me and this husk. There really wasn't anything pretty or fancy about the way it attacked, but, whenever I dodged or deflected one swing the other arm would send me reeling right back.

"HRRUUUUUUGGHH!" Dammit ugly bastard three is joining the damn party!

"Look out Rick!"

In desperation I thrust my foot out and boot the dual wielding husk away from for a few seconds so I can-

"HGRAAAAAA!" As the first husk screeches and slices my outstretched leg I stumble back and growl like a wounded animal trying to back pedal from a losing battle. Putting weight on my now cut leg was near fatal mistake however as I stumbled backwards and nearly land on my ass, barely keeping my footing, The first husk is relentless, and merciless in it's pursuit. It's arm blade thrusts forward.

I give a pain filled cry as I use my palm as a buffer between my face and the blade. I'm partially successful with my head coming out unharmed, but, I'm greeted with a grey gnarled looking arm-blade partially piercing through my palm. I bite the pain and give the scythe a mighty swing and decapitate the motherfucker dropping it dead, with it's arm blade painfully sliding out, blood spurting out of the hole that is now in my left hands palm.

"Oh my God Rick your hurt! Your hand!" Alice screams in horror as I kneel from the sheer pain in my leg.

**"That's why you need to kill that kid! He has a unique soul that separates him from others! All those great feelings you've been getting will be magnified by ten! That's why you should kill him!"**

"Rick! Get up please! You have to get up! I don't wanna die again I-THEY'RE COMING!"

**"This is the afterlife Rick! You may not like it but, if you wanna come out on top and get God like powers like I mentioned you gotta be ruthless! You have to be cold, cunning, and crass! If not this is what awaits you!"**

I look up as the three husks began to stagger towards me...pshh...more like the three dental appointments screwed up, fucked up stooges...dammit I can't stand...my leg...

**"You're the embodiment of Death. There's only two choices here: The kid ain't that far from ya. Make a mad dash and decapitate his sorry ass and his power is yours. Or you can get butchered up like a fool...heh...who knows...maybe this is can be learning experience for ya. Either way it's your choice, you shou-**

_**"Acquire a new power...after all...you did what I wanted...I'd say this is just about enough souls for you to have a taste of this...Shraze..."**_

What the?...who the hell-

_AcrescentbladecomingoutofascytheslicingandcullingthesoulsofthefaithfulandthedamnedIshallcallthispower-_

"...Shraze..." A thousand words assaulted my mind in what felt like a millisecond but, one stood out...Shraze...My body starting reacting as if it was on autopilot. The pain in my hand and leg numb as if it was never hurt.

"..Rick?...are you okay...?" I hear Alice speaking but, I don't bother giving her any indication that I heard her as everything began to slow down for me. I stood sideways to the husks shambling towards me, legs apart at shoulder length. I held the scythe opposite side of the husks...I feel a rush of cool air coursing through my body. I look to the scythe and I see something curious. I see some of that same white steam I've been seeing...except now it's coming directly from my scythe...especially from the blade...interesting.

"...What...what is that stuff?" I ignore Alice's question and instead look back towards the husks. there only a few feet away from me but, I think that's about to change.

"Shraze." I say blankly. The second I say that I give my scythe a mighty one-armed swing a surge and rush of cold chilling energy flowing through my arm and out the blade of the scythe.

What happens next can only be described as a phenomenon to me. The second I swing my blade towards the husks a crescent white, wispy looking, glowing blade shoots out of my scythe and whizzes right towards the husks leaving behind a wispy glowing stream of ghost like energy.

The husks didn't stand a chance.

In a motion so fast that I would have missed it if I blinked two of the husks get bisected in half, and the last one straight up gets decapitated leaving behind a stream of black blood spurting upwards from the now expired abominations.

Me and Alice are speechless.

Kcir isn't even talking.

The biggest question on my mind isn't why Kcir isn't speaking or how in the blue hell I just did that. My question is who in the world that voice was...until it finally clicks. After digging around my mind I come up with a previous conversation I had with someone in what I thought briefly was a dream I conjured up.

That women...the women in the cloak...Kcir said I needed to kill that guy to get souls...but, those monsters gave me souls...and that women told me get souls...Jesus everything DOES revolve around souls...

I look at my scythe in wonder and amazement. Is this what that women meant...If I get souls I'll get to do things like that?

"Um...Rick?"

"...Yeah Alice?" I finally respond to her not even bothering to imagine what's going through her immature mind at the events she just witnessed.

"What are you?"

"...I think I'm the reaper..." I answer as honestly as I can as the familiar rush of cooling and warm feeling seeps through me. A familiar young man's screaming brings me out of my inner contemplation as I see the boys running over here. Two of them are missing their weapons, the blond hair guy that Kcir wants me to kill the only one with his apparently empty rifle. How ironic.

They freeze however once they've separated themselves from the husks by several yards, and then they see me. The reactions are varried, but the biggest one is fear I think. I can understand why since I'm probably absolutely covered in black blood, holding a massive scythe, and have a hole in my head. Shaggy wannabe raises his rifle until he curses and remembers that he's out.

I'd snicker if the situation wasn't so grim and weird happening weren't so common right now.

"...I think we should help them Mr. Rick." Alice blandly suggests.

"You think?" I retort.

"Well we came all this way. Why don't you do that...thing you just did and kill all of those husks?"

"..."

"What is it now Rick?" She asks me clearly getting impatient with me ignoring her.

hmm...Kcir isn't talking right now...odd...You'd think he'd clearly try to get me to kill shaggy over there considering how badly he wants me to get his soul or whatever...Maybe I should do it...After all I just barely survived this encounter...who knows what I could go up against in the future...next time I would probably have to go up against more freaks like these guys...except in higher numbers!...But should I stoop that low...killing these monsters was one thing that I can't bring myself to care less about but, killing actual people...I already left that one women for dead...but that wasn't even my fault or my doing. I'm not gonna lie and say that if I had to choose between this guy's life and mine that I'd choose his. Because I wouldn't. I'd choose mine...but still.

"...Hey morons! All of you duck!" I yell as I ready my scythe. They all look astonished at what I'm doing but, instead of doing Exactly as I say most of two of them just leap out of the way while the one missing his left arm just glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He screamed at me. Idiot should just move it before he gets bisected. "Were running from freaks here and you have the audacity to-" Oh fuck it.

"Shraze." I calmly state, this time with two hands I give an even mightier swing than my last. The crescent blade that is ejected from scythe is much longer in length, and the look of shock that comes across on armed adam here is so comical I nearly laugh and bust a gut. Thankfully for him he leapt out of the way the second he saw white come from my scythe.

All of those husks however? Obviously they weren't so lucky. I bisect nearly all of them in half. tow of them just get decapitated...one of them just got a chunk sliced out of em and collapsed in a heap along with all of his friends...well that was anti-climactic.

"That was anti-climactic." Alice declared...is there an echo in here?

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." I reciprocate.

With her still on my back like a sloth, I make my way to the one husk that I know is still alive.

As soon as I get near the wheezing and haggard looking beast There's that all to familiar sensation of what I can assume to be the dead husks' souls at this point. Ignoring that however I take my scythe and promptly decapitate the damn wheezers' head right off with sickening squelching noise. The fact that I only grimace a little bit at the reviling action somewhat worries but, that's a small thing compared to my current problems.

"DUDE! That was awesome how did you do that!?" I hear an energetic voice declare behind me. I turn and see that it's none other than shaggy look a like a.k.a. the guy Kcir wants me to kill...And he's complimenting me...I'm not sure how I should feel about that.

"**I feel rather annoyed that he's not dead yet...but I guess since you've acquired a new power that point is a bit moot now...You can still kill him numb nuts. You do realize that right?"**

And he's back. Shame I rather enjoyed having peace and quiet in my head for a bit.

"**So why don't you cry about it?"**

I think I'll spare you the pleasure.

"Rick? Can you um...put me down? My arms are getting tired now." Oh right. I didn't even notice she was still hanging onto me. I guess stressful situations can do that to you. As I kneel back down Alice plops down without a hitch...I however decide to just sit down and catch my breath.

I feel fucking haggard. I'm covered in black fluids. I got nasty looking cut on my leg that I can't feel at the moment...and I have a hole in my hand...Jesus christ that does not look good...Can I get that sewn together.

"Hey man I really appreciate you saving our bacon right there! That was awesome!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I mean the way you used that scythe and yelled that weird word, SHRAZE! Totally wet! How did you do that by the way!? Are you some superhero?" I'm a guy that'd like you to stop talking for two seconds so I can consider whether I want to still kill you or not...I mean I'm pretty sure I'd feel bad about it at this point but.. "Where'd you get that weapon by the way? Can I have one? Hey what's your name? My name's Scott! Scott Waltz and I-

"Yeah listen...Scott right?" I interrupt having enough of twenty questions. "Are you the guy that fired that purple explosion thing at me?" The second I ask he shuts his mouth very quickly. "Cause you look awfully like the guy who was holding that tube like weapon from a distance...I'm guessing that was a bazooka of some sort?"

"ugh...maybe...?" tch.

"**See? Now you have even more ammunition to kill him. All you gotta do is swing that scythe and poof! Two birds with one scythe swipe!"**

Before I can even get a word in on either of these guys within and without my head I hear a rather familiar angry voice projecting at me.

"Hey asshole! What the hell's your problem!? You almost killed me back there!" Oh hey it's one arm adam. I decide to raise an eyebrow at his statement and give him nothing more in facial expression.

"I told you to duck." I point out, knowing he can't argue that point.

Doesn't stop him from trying of course...how annoying. "That doesn't excuse you for what you nearly did! You could have killed me for God's sakes just who the hell do you think you are?" Wow...this guy seems rather irritable...Wonder if the missing arm has anything to do with it.

"**On second thought I'd prefer if you kill him first. He annoys me more. Too damn loud."**

Can you make one passing thought in my head that doesn't have anything to do with murdering people?

"I think he's the guy that saved your life." Alice standing up for me? Strange. I was under the impression that she doesn't like me...then again we just met and I'm not that big of a people person the last time I checked. "Why are you so angry?" Suddenly however he makes Alice the object of his apparent wrath.

"oh gee I dunno you little brat, maybe I'm pissed cause I'm missing my left freakin arm! One of my friends is dead, I have no idea where the hell I am! Monsters come outta nowhere and attack me! And this dick nearly kills me in the process! All I have to say is whoever is responsible for all this is gonna pay!" He yells as he stomps up to me his face now mere inches from mine. "And if it's you there's gonna be hell to pay! So i'll ask you again dick! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"...I'd prefer if you weren't so close in my personal proximity pal...And I'd take it easy if I were you, I'm not here to start a fight...I'd also appreciate it if you don't yell at the girl." I say folding my arms and not backing down from the glare this guy is giving me...seriously what the hell is his problem you'd think he'd be grateful I saved his ass.

"L-look Jacob lets just c-calm d-d-down alright...This guy saved us from getting killed by those th-things." the shortest of the trio points out. At least he has some sense. "I mean he probably doesn't mean much harm if he went out of h-his way to h-help us." ...his stutter is kind of annoying though...

"Yeah Jacob listen to him." Not Shaggy said. "Look this is the first guy we met, since we got into this...place...if he wanted to actually hurt us wouldn't he have done so by now?"

"He's right you know." I comment smartly with a raised eyebrow at this 'Jacob' guy. "If I wanted you dead I would have just killed you and left your bodies to those husks. I just came here to help...that's all."

Jacob is looking at me skeptically which is understandable yet slightly irritating since I...well y'know...didn't HAVE TO save his life.

"husks huh?..." he finally asks. "Is...that what those things are called...do you know what those things are?" Well at least he's not completely hostile anymore. But I just shrug not wanting to look like I know too much. After all I still am not too inclined to let people know about the tenant in my brain.

"**I have a name scru-**

Yeah whatever.

"It's what I call em." I explain getting back to the conversation. "I know enough on how to kill em...sort of...I'm actually rather new to it but, if what you just is anything to go by I'd like to think I'm good enough..."

A silence ensues as my answer perforates the air of the conversation until not shag-I mean 'Scott' I guess breaks it up. "So...um...sir? What's your name...and who's the girl? She um...she your sister or something?"

"Are you kidding me!" Alice shouts. "Were not anything in looking alike and you think were sibling!? He just found me is all!"

"Okay, okay sorry, sorry...um mr-

"Rick...Rick Helgan." I offer dourly.

"Gotcha um, uh-Yeah listen Rick...I uh...don't wanna sound rude or anything but...could you kindly explain to us what the fuck is going on exactly? I mean...one minute me and my friends are driving in our car and get into a crash-

"His fault by the way." Jacob pipes up. Scott roles his eyes but, continues.

"The next thing we know were in here...We uh...we...saw a friend of ours get...killed by one of those...what did you call them husks?" I nod so he continues. "And we've been moving about for hours...basically...do you know where we are now? Cause little Simon here thinks that were dead but, obviously that can't be since the friend I mentioned just...passed...right?"

I sigh.

I hate explaining things.

Takes so much damn effort.

"**See Rick? This all could have been avoided if you just killed him."**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter will be done a bit differently in the sense that the point of view will be with Alice. For those that are confused I'll have first person points of view only on Alice, Rick and maybe a few other major chapter centric characters. Please review as usual as I desire them for sustenance, the soothing of my ego, and my progression as a writer in general.

Vindictive Chapter 6

**Alice POV**

In the very short time I've known Rick I've come to notice he gets angry very easily...or annoyed...I dunno but, I think it's one of those.

Either way though I could tell he was pretty annoyed with all the questions that skinny guy was throwing at him. If we came across anymore people I feel like Rick is gonna sound like a broken record from here on out.

I think I get why he's annoyed now.

Rick however eventually put his hands up, and sighed before he started talking. "Before we go any further I'm gonna answer all of your questions with a very simple, yet important question of my own for you...what's the last thing you guys remember before waking up in this place?" Rick droned on before folding his arms waiting for a response. I looked at the three boys and there were varying degrees of reactions ranging from, shock, wonder, and confusion. I just wish they'd give us an answer so me and Rick can move on already.

I don't want to admit it but, I want get on his back again...not because I really want to but, my feet are already starting to kill me again...why the heck couldn't I have come here with my shoes of all things!?

**Because then you wouldn't have a reminder of what your past self was. How boring would that be?**

I grit my teeth and worked to keep a scowl off my face. Instead of listening to _HER_ I just focused on what was happening here right in front of me.

"Umm..." Skinny guy droned on. Geez! He asked you a question, the least you could do is answer it as quickly as you can! "The...last thing we remember is...well..." Oh come on! I can tell even Rick is getting annoyed by the slowness of this!

"I'd hurry if I were you. The sooner we get this sorted out the sooner we could avoid any of those abominations." Wow I gotta hand it to him if skinny boys eyes widening is any show Rick really motivated him to talk faster.

"We were all in a car crash! all fou-...well I mean...three now..." He lamented with his head hanging...so one of them did die...he did mention that but, I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy trying to get this black blood off of me that just still will not come off! Is it even blood? If it's what I think it is I'm gonna kick Rick again for getting it on me!

"I see...All of you were in a car crash right?" Rick repeated...wait a minute...I think I know where Rick is going with this.

"Yeah all of us were. It's the las thing we all remember anyways. I mean we were all a bit drunk at the time bu-

"This is going to sound horrible I know, but you were right earlier." Rick bluntly laid out. This caused skinny and his friends to blink in shock to what Rick just said, so Skinny starts creeping me out by laughing very nervously. Annoying and weird? What is up with this guy?

"eeeheheheheh...what exactly do you mean by th-

"We're all dead. This is the afterlife, and apparently were all in purgatory at the moment. Don't ask me how cause your guess is as good as mine." This time I blink. Wow Rick. Way to lay it on them softly. Then again I can't really blame him for wanting to just get this out of the way. I don't really feel safe here after what I just saw...and the amount of black...icky stuff I have on me...ewww.

Oh right focusing back on the conversation, unsurprisingly the three schmucks might want to be careful before a fly comes into their mouths with them being so open. Also unsurprisingly, Skinny guy is the first to talk of the three.

"Wh-WHOAH hold on a second there dude! What do you mean we're dead!? For you to say that out of the blue is a bit out there cause...cau-

"Okay let me put it this way then." Rick cuts him off impatiently as he's wiping that icky, nasty black fluid from his cheek. "Do you know what those things were that attacked us?...that attacked me?...Have you ever _SEEN _them before?"

"Um...no...except maybe in a sci-fi movie?" he says with a strained half smile and a shrug. Rick just rolls his eyes and I almost roll mine.

"OK, well with that in mind where do you think all of this is?" Rick asked gesturing to the gray scarred land all around us...It's not just those monsters that unnerve me...it's this place...you can easily tell there have been fights or something. Nothing like the fights I would have with those boys at the old day care center...This looks like an actual battle happened here.

***SIGH* A shame. I wish I was there to see it. The chaos, death, and bloodshed would be far more entertaining than the conversation happening right now. **

And it'd be easier to listen to the conversation if _YOU _weren't butting in every now and then.

Regardless of my musing or slight inner turmoil Rick continues. "Can you think of any place in the entire world where there is a place like all of this?"

"Well...we thought it could be a prank...but, then we saw our friend Leam get...butchered by that freakazoid." Freakazoid? Is that even a word? "I mean, I'm not saying that theory of yours about us being dead can't be real...it's just...-

"Tell them Alice." Huh?

"Rick?" I ask him inquisitively. Tell them what?

"How did you die? I can't remember how I died so I'll need your story to back up the claim."

"But!...I...I-

"Wait, wait, wait!" The guy with one arm interrupts much to my relief. "You can't remember how you died?...So how do you know you died in the first place?" He asks skeptically. That's...actually a good question...how does Rick know he's dead if he can't remember? I look back to him for answer and all I get a frown on his face...What's he thinking?

**Knowing his _Condition_ They're probably trying to come up with an excuse. HA! How pathetic!**

I scrunch my face in confusion...they? What do you mean they?...What are you talking about Reaper?

**You want me to spoil the surprise? Yeah right! Fat chance! Like I'm gonna miss out on the look on your face when it's revealed why I chose you of all people to help!**

Y'know I haven't had you in my head for that long and yet for some reason I'm already tired of you. How can I shut you up?

**When I don't feel like having fun at your expense! Feeling you get frustrated is way too amusing. I mean think about it! the rage and cage of emotions! the conflicting feelings, the rise in anger which will make you more liable to make rasher decision! The pure chaos that it can possibly bring makes me thrilled!**

...I'm just gonna listen to Rick now...

"-eeling." Is all I hear Rick say. I look at one arm guy confused and he looks even more confused than I am.

"A gut feeling...THAT'S how you know you're dead?" He asks skeptically. Rick just raises his shoulders lazily.

"Pretty much. The second I woke up in this place I had this intuition...this feeling I was dead...that I had passed on and wound up here. That's pretty all how I can explain it really. When I ran into Alice here." He said gesturing to me. "She told me she remembered dying and it was at that point knew that feeling I had couldn't be a coincidence. I pretty much put two and two together and you guys telling me that you both remembered being in a car crash all but, seals the deal...It's obvious that my gut feeling is right and that I'm dead...that were all dead and somehow someway were in the afterlife."

Once again I feel like Rick could have put that in a nicer way if the paling of those three guys' faces are any tell tale sign their about to go poo poo in their pants.

"I knew it...We are dead...We're all doomed." The shortest of them says falling to his knees. The blonde one isn't so quick to accept Rick's response though.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up Simon hold up!" Could he be screaming anymore frantically? One of my owners didn't even flinch whenever the cops would come over. "M-Maybe I-I-It's just a coincidence! I mean I know it's a long shot at this point but, Maybe this is one of those prank shows that's trying to see how scared we can get as we speak! I mean heck we ev-

"Didn't you say a friend of yours die?" I interrupt. "I may be young but, I don't think letting people die in their shows is allowed...unless it's one of those snuff films." Yeah as much as my owners detested me at least they let me watch whatever I want. I guess it's one of the props of being owned by people who don't really care about you.

**Meh. snuff films are okay. I mean I guess it's kinda cool seeing people's fears flash before they eyes as they die but, that's kind of my job anyways as the Reaper so it's nothing new to me.**

Speaking of which you haven't really told me what you are besides the Re-

"Oh God what if we are in a snuff film right now!? What if the creator of the snuff film is just waiting to pick us off one by one!?"

I roll my eyes and, when I look to Rick look he just has this blank stare on his face that just screams 'Are you for real?' I'm starting to sympathize with him. I really am. "Listen here...What's your name?" Rick asked scrunching his face up in confusion. For some reason skinny guy seems to beam up at that.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" He declared puffing his chest out, all of his fear of a snuff film washing away from his face. Why is he puffing out his chest anyways? Doesn't look like he has much there anyways. "My name is Scott Waltz!" He declared with pride...yeah he likes to talk a lot alright. "The ladies like to call me Scotty, but please. Call me Scott!" He then gestures at Mr. downer with the long stringy black hair. "This shy guy right here Simon Jerome." And then he finally gestures to the one armed guy. "And this gentlemen right here is Jacob Horas. He can be an ass at times but, he's really a great guy!" 'Jacob's' face seems to darken at that and can't help but, get a word in it seems. Can't say I entirely blame him.

"And your still the pot smoking, dick jerking, motor mouthed fool. Yet I still associate myself with you and look where it got me." Jacob said waving around what was left of his left arm...well I guess it's good thing I'm not friends with Scott. Don't really like making friends anyways...they all want something from you anyways so it's not like I'd want some anyways.

Anyways I'm getting off topic, lets see oh whoopdee doo. Scott looks offended. Well that would b-

"Can we focus people?" Rick cuts in impatiently once more. "I'd like to get through this before we gut jumped by those freaks again so lets cut this short." Before anyone else gets a word in Rick just goes into his explanation faster than I can even blink. Wow. He might be even more impatient than I am. "So tell me Scott. If this is all just a man made snuff film then how do you explain the place that were in right now? I don't recall any place looking like this. Most importantly what about those monsters? You can't really fake those can you? And before you say they were people in costumes you'd better hope not. Because if they were just actors paid to scare the crap out of us then, chances are you're probably wanted for murder now." Rick explains with an eyebrow raised out of amusement especially since this Scott guy visibly pales the second Rick brings that last point up.

I have to admit, I giggle a little at the sight of how goofy Scott's face looks at how freaked out he is but, thankfully no one really noticed. Much to mine and Rick's annoyances however, Scott still seems to be in denial.

"W-well hold on a minute here. If this IS really the afterlife then what about our friend dying? We saw him die right before our very eyes for Christ's sake! I mean how can you die if you're already dead?" I think he brought this up before but, it seems like Rick is now actually being forced to give an answer. That's actually a good question though. How can you die i-

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Those poor naive fools! They must have the same stupid idea that so many others have before them! That once your in the afterlife your Immortal! HAH! I can't wait to see their faces once they know the truth.**

...what do you...What do you mean?...What happens when you die in the afterlife? What aren't you telling me!?

**Remember what I said about surprises little girl? This is one of them. Just sit back and watch the soon to be chaos unfold.**

What chaos? What're yo-

"Oh so now you conveniently don't have an answer? So how do you expect us to believe any of this garbage then?" 'Jacob' accuses pointing his remaining hand at Rick in accusation who looked to be getting more annoyed by the second this went on. Can't really blame him. I mean Scott just looks like a goof but, it's hard to feel bad for this 'Jacob' guy when he's being so hostile to Rick.

I mean heck I don't really completely trust him yet...I don't trust most adults these days but, he went out of his way to help me when I needed it. That's more than I can say for many of the other adults I've met in my life-...or I guess If I'm really dead, technically former lifetime.

Anyways Rick saved these guys' bacon too so why is this guy finding it so hard to believe him?

"If you don't have the answer to what happens when people die then how are we supposed to believe all of this in the first place?" Rick just grunts and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Look." Rick starts off. "I don't have all the answers to any of this madness alright? I'm in the same boat you guys are in right now. I only have so much information to work off of and I'm trying my best to help myself and you guys out."

Jacob just snorted. "That's debatable."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember when you swung your scythe at me and that...white thing came out of it? You nearly killed me with it! I saw what happened to those monsters when that...white or gray like-I dunno what the hell it was but, you nearly killed me with it!"

To Rick's credit and to my growing respect to him he doesn't even look fazed by it. To be honest he kind of reminds of... "Well if you had actually listened to me like your friends and actually not wasted time arguing with me, you would have gotten away quicker." ...He kind of reminds me of my Dad...That's not too bad of a comparison either. The similarities are kind of there even though I haven't known him long ago.

Anyways not surprisingly Jacob gets all butt hurt but, also unsurprisingly that doesn't stop him from going on a tirade. "So you swing your scythe at me anyways and don't wait for me to get out of the way!?"

"...If I had waited you would have been stabbed by those monsters." Rick blandly points out. Despite the fact that Rick...Y'know...actually makes sense it doesn't look like Jacob is happy to hear it all. "Speaking of which we should probably move if we want to survive this place." Rick declares. Once again though much to mine and Rick's annoyance Scott once again pipes up. I've been letting Rick handle the conversation but, I really wanna just go anywhere but, here. If he can't wrap this up soon-

"Listen Rick I'm all for that like you...but my question is...Where do we go from here? We don't even know where here is." OK I have to admit that's a good point. I mean as far as we know we're the only people here that aren't...monsters. "I mean just look at this place! Everything looks the same; Same old scarred, beaten up, gray badlands. The only difference is that ours has a huge cluster of weapons! And monster corps-ok where did the monsters' dead bodies go?" My eyes shoot up and I nearly yelp in fright at the fact that he's right...those monsters are all gone. But...but how!? I saw Rick kill nearly all of them! The rest were killed by those three goofs!

"Well.." Rick starts not at all visibly bothered by the disappearances of the corpses. "...Nothing I haven't seen before...It actually seems to be a common trend whenever killing them is concerned."

"Wait, you've actually killed these things before?...and lived?" Scott asked incredulously. Rick nodded.

"Yup. I killed a few before I got to you guys...It wasn't too hard with this scythe I acquired on the way here." He said bouncing said scythe on his shoulder blades with the staff part of it...I dunno what it is...but I feel...antsy whenever I look at that thing...maybe because it's so sinister looking? "They seem to dissapear if you so much as blink for some reason...not entirely sure of the reason why but, so long as they don't bother me again I couldn't care less...still though... it does make kind of concerned as to what happens to them." Rick said worry making its way to his voice. Scott is much less impressive in my opinion in hiding his fear.

"OK, OK! This place is definitely not normal! I mean don't get me wrong I'm not completely sure we're dead but, one thing is for certain! I don't think we're home anymore." He claimed worriedly his eyes darting around our surroundings. Of course we aren't home anymore dumb dumb! I'm ten and even I could figure that out! I don't bother to say it aloud though. Call me cynirel...or cynimon...no wait, what was that word Dad would use?...

...Oh whatever! Point is I don't believe in people so easily so I doubt that any morons besides Rick who seems to actually have a brain, (despite the fact that he can be a jerk, dense, and rude)won't hurry up and wrap up this conversation already!

"Well at least we have that much accomplished in sorting things out." Rick points out dryly clearly becoming as impatient as I am. "Listen, I don't wanna stay here any longer than needed, so I say we go over y-

"We?" Jacob cuts in _again! _UGH! He's so annoying! "Whoever said there was a 'we' in this? Who's in this 'we'?"

"...Excuse me?" Rick asks again with a raised eyebrow after a beat.

"Why should me and my friends all of a sudden go with you?...Better yet I'll go even further. Why should we even trust you in the first place?"

...

...What a big, one armed, dummy.

"...Forgive me for forgetting why...but would you kindly remind what I've done to earn you distrust?" Rick asked folding his arms, a scowl beginning to form on his face. Jac-NO! He's the one armed dummy is what he is!

So anyways One armed dummy seems ALL too happy to give him answer. "Hmm lets see...You're basing this so called fact that we're dead off the basis of a gut feeling. You also came out oh so conveniently while those monsters were about to kill us!...maybe to get our trust. And then you nearly kill ME! You could have killed with that that weird...thing that came out of that scythe of yours!" He rants on and on and on...The more he keeps talking the more angry I get...how could he just throw all these accusations against Rick? I mean I'm not gonna say that most of what he said is wrong...but still! He went out of his way to save your bacon and this is how you repay him? By whining about it?

And my owners would call _me_ a baby.

"Alright guys look this is getting re-

"I...I-I agree..." Scott _was_ gonna say something...but that long haired Simon guy spoke up first...I think he's a guy...He kinda looks girlish with that face and long hair...come to think of it he's been kinda quiet this whole argument until now. "I-I mean...n-no offense to you R-rick...bu-but, we don't really know anything about you as a person or in general. S-so with that being said..." He stammered while twisting the edge of his long sleeve black t-shirt nervously. One armed dummy seems to smile and nod in approval to his friends' words.

"See. Even poor ol' Simon agrees with me. So including his statement we have no obligation to do whatever it is you want us to do or believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Oh come on Jacob!" Scott says getting angry himself. "Now you're just getting paranoid! We just met the guy and your acting like he's the mastermind behind all of our problems or something! I mean it's like you hav-

"Shut up Scott! It's your fault we're even in this situation in the first place!" Jacob spits out silencing his 'friends' case. "Are you forgetting that this guy nearly accidentally killed me!? Heck who knows? From what I can tell. It might've just been set up to look like an acc-

"Lets go Alice." Those three words immediately have major effect on not just me but, everyone who was arguing with one another. I immediately whip my head towards where Rick was and he was kneeling down in front of me...what is he...

"...Um...Rick...?"

"Come on, and get on already. I already have your permission to make contact with you right?...So then what are you waiting for?" He asks rhetorically and impatiently...I'm a bit confused to where he's going with this but, I decide to do what he says anyways anyways, just to see where he goes with this.

I'm still not used to...people in general touching me after what went down with my owners...but, Rick hasn't tried anything yet and he's grabbed me twice.

**Or he's just waiting for the right time where he has you all to himself. Lesser men have hid greater perversions after all. He could be no different!**

...she could be right...but, now isn't really the time to worry about that. I slowly climb on to Rick's back, snugly wrapping my arms around his neck, and my little legs...trying to wrap around his waist...Hoe _does _he feel about this?

As soon as I'm on, Rick immediately stands up and goes about scouring after all the weapons and armor that's all over the ground in this area. To be honest I almost forgot about it, but apparently Rick didn't. I would have though he would have gone for the guns, but to my surprise he doesn't go for any of the guns. He doesn't go for any of the futuristic looking weapons at first. Instead he just goes a shield, a steel shoulder pad that he awkwardly straps onto his right shoulder, two steel plated finger-less black gloves, that barely fit him, but they finally cover up the hole in his hand that had been creeping me out...that really has to hurt...and finally a small curvy looking dagger.

Why would he take that? I mean he already has a sc- wait what is he holding it out to me?

"Take it." he said...whuh?

"...Wh...why?" As much as I wanted to I...I-I've never held a weapon before...I've held kitchen knives in the past, but this can't be a kitchen knife with it being so curved...

"You never know when you might need that thing if I'm not around to protect me. My scythe is waaay to big for someone as short as you." What!?

"I'm not that short you dummy!" I yell angrily as I swipe that knife from him. Seriously! Who does this jerk think he is!? "And what do you mean if your not around! What is that supposed to me-

"If I die obviously." Rick's blunt words immediately causes my protests to die in my throat...He...He doesn't mean that does he?...I mean...I know I haven't known him for that long but...

"Y...You moron!...d-don't says stupid stuff like that! Why a-

"If what the three stooges said is true then we can still die all the same in here. Now obviously I'd like to prevent that from happening but, I'm a realist at heart. You'll need something to protect yourself from th-

"Hey hey hey! What the hell do you guys think your doing!?" Oh great, one arm dummy is at it again. "W-who said you could go around grabbing those weapons and armor!" Rick gives Mr. dummy such a bland and blank stare I almost laugh.

"Whoever said it was yours?" Rick retorts...he does have a point. "I don't see any of your names on it."

"Yeah well it's not like that's not a problem! We could use those more than you could...I mean you've already got that big scythe! What more could you want!?"

"A lot more but, I'm gonna work with what I got and your constant bitching and, moaning is going to do little to stop me. There's also the fact that you don't really have any power over me..." Rick states as he begins strapping these steel knee pads to his knees. Along with that he grabs a black ridged, long barreled gun that resembled a pistol. After a moment of hesitation he shoved it barrel first down his left pocket. "...I feel obligated to take what I want." With that piece said Rick paused for a second until he turned on his heel and with me still on his back went in the opposite direction the three stooges were standing in.

"Oh yeah smart ass!?" Jeez this guy just doesn't stop does he? "Fine then take what you want and whatever you can fit!? Like I care! We still don't trust anymore than we did five minutes ago!So therefore we're still not going with you...wherever the hell your going!"

The second he finished saying that Rick immediately paused turned back around.

Is he going to try and convince them to actually think he's a decent human being. I think Scott thinks so but, those two other chumps are ridiculous! I don't think Rick is a very nice guy to be honest bu-

"OK."

-t I honsetl-HUH!?

What did Rick just say?

I look at Rick. Then I look at the three stooges in shock. They look just as shocked if not more than me!

**Oooohohohohohohohoooo! Things just got a helluva lot more interesting if i do say so myself!  
**

"Wh...what do you mean 'OK'?" Jacob asks unsure. I then suddenly feel Rick's shoulders rise briefly before falling down again. Did he just shrug?

"I mean just that. OK. If you don't wanna come with me then that's fine. Hell I actually prefer it since I don't need annoying, uppity, one armed fellas like yourself holding me back right now in this kind of scenario." Rick said in the calmest and most articulate way I have ever heard him speak. Jake looked like he'd been slapped by a raw fish, but Rick apparently wasn't done. I on the other hand was shocked this was coming out of his mouth. So shocked I couldn't even think of anything to say at first. "I don't owe you anything after all. You said it yourself that you don't trust me enough to believe whatever comes out of my mouth so you guys can wander aimlessly around this little hellhole for all I care." He then jerked his thumb back towards the direction he was originally walking towards. "I myself am going to be headed to place where me and Alice here can find sanctuary...have fun finding your own way out of here." With that note ended, Rick once again spun on his heel and walked away. I still can't find my voice to speak up.

Of course the one armed dummy sure can. "W-wait h-hold on a second! I never sai-

"You made your intentions _perfectly _clearwhen you and your friend...Simon I believe was his name showed how little you trust me. Which is funny because I trust you that very same amount if not less, so why is it now that you're having second thoughts?"

I think Rick knew exactly why he was having second thoughts. I think it's beginning to dawn on Jake and his cronies that they have no idea where to go from here. I mean how could anybody in this place!?...but Rick does?...How?

**How indeed?...heheheheheheheheh...more secrets that he seems to be withholding from you I wonder? What a surprise!**

OK enough of your game! What aren't you tell m-

"I'll tell you the reason why without you having to tell me yourself. Because you simply want to flip flop on your stance on this matter at your own convenience. Suddenly you didn't trust and now you want me to wait? Wait for what exactly? Wait for me to tell you where to go and how to get there out of the goodness of my heart? Do you suddenly expect me to take a step further and even take precious time me and this young girl need to survive for your own selfish survival?" This...I never expected Rick to be this cold. I mean sure i have my moments too but, he sounds so cruel...and mean...it's kind of scaring me. Then again I can't really feel bad for those other guys since they pretty much said they didn't trust Rick. In a way they have this coming. "If so then if we truly are dead then, a lot of your brain cells must have died in this supposed car crash of yours. If you honestly think I'm going to suddenly help you because you've now realized that you fucked up big time...and are suddenly in the mood to apologize to me...Save your breath. You might just need it to get away from those monsters if you run into anymore of them."

This is this same guy who went out of his way to help me? I...I don't understand! Why help me but reject to help them! Did they piss him off that much? I mean I know I wasn't the nicest to him but, he went so far out of his way to help me I...I...

**You said it yourself that you have only known for such a short time riiiiiight? I mean if you think of it that way why would you make assumptions that he would go out of his way to save eeeeevery passerby he met? Maybe you were right...Maybe he does have darker desires for you hmmm...?...just like-**

NO! Shut up! Shut! Up! If-If he wanted to do that he wouldn't have bothered covering me up...r-right?

**Doubting yourself are you? Weren't you so sure a few moments ago that he wasn't like your...owners?**

I said shut up!

"Rick wait!" Dammit why is shaggy hair talking now!? doesn't he realize it's not gonna help matters either way!? "Listen Jacob didn't mean what he meant, and neither did Simon! I mean I believe in you Rick! You saved us an-

"Doesn't matter Scott. What _does _matter is that while you say they didn't mean it; Your simply speaking on their behalf. _They _haven't apologized or retracted _their_ statements. If anything you were supportive of me and I appreciate that." Rick's calm facial expression morphed into a frightening scowl...it almost resembles one of my owners whenever he was mad. "That means very little in the grand scheme of things since their opinions overrule your own, so your words are rather moot." Scott immediately turned his friends and in a frantic not so subtle manner began whispering harshly to them and they immediately began to whisper back. As if I could be surprised even more apparently Rick couldn't bother to care about it one way or another as he turned around and continued his trudge to our unknown destination.

"Dammit Rick wait! C'mon guys speak up!" Scott yells causing Rick to breathe out an air of anger before jerking back around almost causing me to fall off of him...jerk face...

"R-Rick I-I..." Simon stammered. "I...I'm sorry I-I w-was s-scared is all! I didn't mean it...once Jacob brought up all those points...I-Im sorry Rick I'm sorry!"

"Y...yeah..." One armed dummy started a bit hesitantly...is really trying to convince Rick that he's sorry or himself? "I...I'm sorry too-

"No you're not." Rick cut in stunning all three of them. At this point I really wasn't "Neither of you are...yet here suddenly asking for forgiveness for something you don't truly feel sorry for...pathetic...good luck to you guys." Rick said as he turned around for what I felt was the last time.

"You're gonna need it." With a brisk pace in his step Rick strides away.

This...This can't be happening! I mean if we leave them they might die! I don't like them that much but, I wouldn't just leave them for dead like this!

**And why not? Are you saying they're your friends all of a sudden? It's just as you mentioned they're nuisances are they not?**

Well yeah bu-...wait...what's a nuisance...or...nusi-nevermind! Why would Rick help me but, not them!?

"Rick stop!" The second I yell that out he does just that and I feel his body go absolutely rigid...oh great what have I gotten myself into?

"...Why exactly?...Do you have any desire to stay here any longer than necessary cause I sure don't."

"I do!...I...I don't think you should just leave them...especially since you somehow know a way out of here or something. Wait a minute how _do_ you know where to go anyways?"

Rick didn't say anything for a beat until he caught me by surprise by yanking my arms off around his neck and abruptly pulled me off! What the hell! I land on my rump and I'm tempted shove my foot where the sun doesn't shine on this jerk!

"What the heck is your problem Rick?"

"What's my problem?" He asked me in slight disbelief. "Never mind my problem I wanna know your problem." Huh? "Why should I help them after I already did so? If it wasn't for me they would all probably be dead, and suspicion is their thanks for that?" I couldn't help but wince at his statement but, I wouldn't back down here! I wouldn't!

"Well I can't entirely blame them! I mean I was just like them when you first ran into me! Confused, scared, and lost! I saw what you did with that white stuff that came out of your scythe Rick! You...you might have the ability to actually protect them from those things! Like you protected me!"

"Oh I get it. So just cause' I have the power that automatically means that they're my responsibility?" He retorted with a snort. Is he even taking me seriously? "If I were a certain comic book character maybe that would be a reality. But as far as I'm concerned I'm convinced this is real life. I was barely able to maneuver around those monsters with you on my back, so I shudder to imagine how these guys are gonna hold me back; Especially since one of them only has one arm."

"So your just gonna abandon them!?"

"A few minutes ago a the majority of them claimed they wanted nothing to do with me. Now since they've just now realized like the idiots that they're in a compromising position and that they need me to find sanctuary...I don't like two faced opportunists...all the more reason why I shouldn't trust them...and why you shouldn't trust them."

"But I-

"No butts!" Rick once again cut me off his voice rising in anger and frustration. "Listen Alice, I'm impressed and surprised that you actually care about these chumps but, I've made my decision an-

*BANG*

"HOLY SHIT!" Rick cried abruptly as the gray ground he stood on kicked up dirt only a few feet away from him.

The sound of a gunshot rings through the air that makes me shriek in fright and leap towards Rick. I was so scared that I latched onto his leg my eyes wide in fear. We turned to the source and in my shock is Simon.

Holding one of those black futuristic guns in his hand.

He has it aimed right at us.

He's gonna shoot us.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.

"Simon! What the fuck are you doing!?" Scott screeches appalled and looking as shocked as I was. I looked to Rick and for the first time since I've run into him I now see fear and uncertainty in his eyes. I can actually feel his leg tremble, showing me how scared he was becoming.

And it was making me scared, as I tried to dissapear behind his leg.

"Y...Y...You..." Simon's stuttering and blubbering like a baby with tears welling up in his eyes...but that gun is still pointed right at us...no...it's at Rick...and something tells me he knows it. "You're g-gonna t-t-t-tell us how to g-get out of here...I w-w-wanna go home...n-now!" He blubbered as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Never did I think that things would fall apart this badly.

**Ahahahahhahahahah! I did! I did! Human beings are such fickle things! One moment, they act all scared lost and confused, and the next thing you know they'll more liable to turn on one another just to make those feelings go away! Such a human thing for this boy to do! And look! Even your 'protector' is resorting to similar actions!**

What!? Wha-

"Rick what are you doing!?" Oh my God the gun from earlier! He's pointing it right at Simon! And he's ignoring me!

"Listen here kid...You don't wanna do this...put the gun down and just walk away." Rick grits out through clenched teeth. Just by holding onto his leg I can feel how tense he really is. Good God, I never wanted things to come to this!

"Simon look just calm down, for the love of all that is holy everyone calm down-_oh Jesus Christ on a pike staff don't you know what calm the fuck down means Simon!?" _Scott shrieked as Simon momentarily pointed the gun at Scott for whatever reason. Is this guy insane!? He has to be if he would point that thing at his own friend!

"Shuttup! Everyone Shuttup!" Simon shouted trying to sound intimidating. To be honest he sounds just like a little kid screaming in terror. "Tell me how! Tell me how I can get home! I don't wanna go to hell! I don't want...I want-

"Simon...listen to me." Jacob calmly said for once raising his only arm to try and placate Simon. "I want to find out how to get out of here as badly as you do...but, you can't do that if he's dead! And if you do shoot what if you miss!? He'll just shoot you back!"

"I don't care! I want to get out! I want out! out! out! out! out! ou-

"...RRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggg..."

My blood immediately turns to ice.

I grab Rick's leg so tightly I feel like I'm going to cut off it's own blood circulation.

I nearly forget to breathe.

That moan.

...monsters.

**mhhmmmmm...The chaos...your fear, and their fear...I live for it...A cacophony of emotions are now about to run wild now...I can feel it...Scheherazade...it's as you humans always say. The shit is about to hit the fan.**

I let out an ear piercing shriek as I feel something grab my leg. What! Wait my leg! OH MY GOD!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I can't help it. These monsters have always looked hideous. I'm slightly covered in their blood for God's sake! But, now one of their leathery hideous, dead looking arms has me by the ankle. It's coming from the ground!

*GRUMBLE!*

I want to scream so badly but, I've lost my voice. I feel tears of fear come to my eyes as I'm jerked from Rick's leg so suddenly I forget completely to hold on. My fears come true. As one of those gray leathery skinned monsters comes from the ground. This one looks like a nightmare fueled abomination, that's entire head is a jaw. I'm not making this up. It's entire head is a jaw of sharp jagged teeth. A maw of voracious hunger that clearly wants to feast upon my small defenseless body.

I'm gonna die a second time. I'm gonna die a second time and nobody's going to care.

...Daddy...

...

...huh...Why is more of that black stuff on me now?...Am I dead? Is my blood black and I just never knew it? Wait...why is the...the monsters head is gone? As a matter of fact it looks like it was just cleaved off but, ho-YEEP!

I don't get to even say anymore as I feel an arm snake it's way around my wrist. I suddenly remember that I'm holding a knife and I'm about to stab it until I find myself thrown over a shoulder...there's only one person I know that would do that without my permission.

Rick...

...Rick saved me?...He...he could have left me for dead...he as was gonna leave those guys for dead and yet he saved me...why?

...only my dad would do something like this.

My owners wouldn't...acquaintances wouldn't.

So why him?

What made me so special to save?

Wh-oof! ow my stomach! Oh! right I think he's running but, wh-_oh my God there's more of them! _

"Leg it!" I hear Scott shout. Oh great he and his friends are running in the same direction that we are! As if we don't have enough problems! I mean didn't that Simon guy just get ready to shoot Rick!?

"Uuuuuurrrrggghhh.." Oh, come on!

"Rick they're coming up behind you!"

"How close!" He replies to me shortly!

"Really close!"

"Dammit!" He growls before whirling around so quickly I nearly fall off his left shoulder! while he whirls around he swing his scythe a massive grunt and slices the closest monster in half-EW! keep that black ick away from me!

These...These monsters look different from the ones earlier! I mean the other monsters didn't come out of the ground...I think...and they're jaws weren't this _big! _Or sharp! Are these a different type or-

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hear Scott cursing as he starts running up the same hill Rick is running up. I look at him wide eyed as he's not only holding what looks like a silver spear, but what looks...wait...what the heck!?...is that a grenade!? "Move it guys come on!" He shouts frantically as his two 'friends' aren't too far behind him. I can practically hear Rick grunting and breathing with how fast he's running up the hill. I mean just what the heck are we gonna do once we get up here!?

I mean...Is Rick gonna even wanna work with those guys?...I don't even know if I would! After all maybe he could take them all on his-Oh my God there's more of them!?

"Whatdowedowedowedowedowedo-

"_SHUTUP!" _Rick barks out at Simon glaring daggers at the boy who just threatened him at gunpoint. Once were at the top of the hill I slide off of Rick's shoulder but, I immediately wish I didn't...there's so many of them...way more than last time! This time _were_ the ones that need to be saved! "We can sort out our personal shit later right now we need to focus on not dying!" I'd have to agree with him!...oh no...

"Guys." I squeak out as I look behind us. "There climbing up the other side!" I swear all four of their heads couldn't have done whirled around fast enough as Rick immediately bolted to the other side of the hill and saw what I saw.

"Are they coming up the sides of our hill?" He asked abruptly getting his scythe ready holding it in both hands.

"Dammit! Yes they are!" Jacob groans as he pears to the left of where we were standing.

"Ah crap! Were trapped!" Scott whines holds his spear shakingly. "How did they even find us?"

"This is why I told us to finish the conversation quickly!" Rick griped shaking his head. "Alright! Look here's what we'll do! I'm gonna cover th-

"Whoa, hold on just one second! Who died and made you commander?" Really Jacob? Now? "Why should we listen to what your saying an-ow!"

"...Alice?"

Yeah that's right! I kicked him in the shin! Big jerk! "Listen here one armed dummy!" I yell pointing a finger while I give him the angriest look I can come up with. He deserves it! "Quit being so suspicious of Rick and do what he says! He wants to survive just like you do so stop fighting him on this! Why are you being such a jerk to him anyways!?"

"Wh-Wait! A minute! What did you call m-

"I called you a one armed dummy! Problem with that!? Cause that's exactly what you are! Rick could have left me, killed me, or done worse things but, he put a coat on me and helped me instead! I had no clothes and he gave me one of his own! Why would he suddenly want to kill you for no reason when he helped you big dummy!?" I just couldn't take it anymore! I just couldn't! These guys especially him are just being so...so Stupid! I don't get it! Rick did something nice for them and guys like him are being jerks! It's exactly what he is! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"...Alice...you really mean that?" Rick asks with a quirked eyebrow. I just sigh.

"Yeah you big jerk I do! Now can you _please_ help us out of this mess! I'm covered in icky, yucky, goop, my feet already hurt again, I'm tired, and I'm scared! Just please Rick! I haven't even known you a day but, please! Help me out of this!" I cry at the top of my lungs with a stinging pain burning at my eyes.

"...Jacob..."

"...Uh...yeah...?" Finally...at least they're not insulting or being complete jerk wads to each other right away. I guess my angry rant got them to stop being jerks to each other...but it's mostly Jacob I think is a jerk.

"Lets not waste anytime with this. I know you don't trust me or whatever and I know for a fact that you erk me cause you don't trust me. If you don't put _some_ trust in me though, there's good chance were gonna end up like that friend of yours you said got murdered. I'll be honest on my first impression I don't really like you...or Simon...but, I say lets put that aside and focus on surviving okay?" Rick offers a bit quickly. To my relief Jacob only hesitates for a second before just giving a nod and a grunt...guess he doesn't want to actually say he agrees...but, does anyways

What an ass...whatever...

"As I was saying..." Rick starts looking at the group. "I'm glad you guys didn't lose your weapons from before so this'll make this easier."

"Uuuuurrgggghhh!"

"Alright enough bullshitting around everyone take a side of the hill and protect it with everything you can! Alice get in the center now!" Rick barked as he in my opinion bravely took the hill with the most monsters coming up...then again he probably did that cause he doesn't trust the other guys to do it for him...not that I blame him for thinking that.

"A-alright!" Scott declared as he stood on the opposite end of the hill, spear shakily at the ready. "Lets Rock and roll!"

Seriously? Well a least he's making it look like he's brave.

"I-I dunno if I can d-do this...there's so many!" Simon whines

"Oh grow a pair you pansy it's do or die!" I shout at him without even thinking. "If you don't guard that spot then everyone's gonna die! You want that on your head?" I look to everyone else and they all look shocked that a girl who's not even a teen just put an actual teenager in his place.

Gotta admit it feels kinda good. And i think if the look Rick is giving me he approves more than disapproves...or is it disarooves? Oh forget it I'm only ten...my Dad should have done a better job at teaching me English before he died.

"Uuuurgh!" Oh no.

"Shraze!" Rick bellowed and swung his scythe!...but nothing came out!

"W-what the? Shraze!" Rick yelled even louder this time but, that weird white stuff that came out of his scythe just wasn't coming! Finally it looks like he decides to forget it because the monsters get so close he just swings his scythe regularly and starts cutting them in half, grunting all the while.

I almost forgot I'm holding onto the knife Rick gives me because of how tight I'm holding it. My knuckles have turned white without me even noticing.

I...I'm scared. I don't want to admit it but, I'm scared. The fact that Rick can't use that white stuff to kill those monsters scares me even more. Worst of all as much as I want to I don't think I can trust Simon, Scott, and Jacob. I think I distrust Scott the least after all is said and done but, that isn't saying much.

"Die! freaks die!" And considering how enthusiastic he's being with that spear I think I'll stick to that belie-

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Looking to my right frantically I can see the guy I definitely trust the least right now. Simon has nothing but a small pistol and he's frantically squeezing again and again hoping that it's enough to keep them at bay.

That idiot! Doesn't he know he should save his bull-

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

...never mind...

I look at Jacob and despite only having one arm he actually looks the most fit and in shape out of all of us. I remember him holding that sword from earlier and he's swinging and growling like a near mad man. I see heads go flying with the way he's swinging that thing so he has to be pretty strong. Then again it looks like he's getting the least amount of those monsters coming towards him so maybe I'm just overthinking it.

"Help!" Well isn't this ironic? "I-I'm out of bullets I-oh God help me!" Despite how much I don't really like Simon for threatening me or Rick at gun point, that feeling is just blown out of the water the second he runs away from the-oh wow OK that's a lot of them!

**And so now things finally come to a head! Oh joy I do love me an open can of blood, carnage, with a dose of fear! Makes chaotic happenings in the afterlife that much more enjoyable!**

What kind of sick person like you gets off on this stuff! Were fighting for our lives right now and I could very well die from it!

**Oh you sweet, sweet, sickeningly sweet naive girl. I couldn't care less about what happens to those boys you just met but, I wouldn't worry about yourself or Mr. broods a lot over there. You guys are fine.**

What do you mean were fine!? If those things get us were dead!

**AHAHAHAHAH! Silly girl! You already are dead! You just haven't realized it!**

Will you ever stop speaking in riddles are actually make se-

"Move it Alice!" I'm so into my internal conversation I nearly jump as I'm shoved out of the way so suddenly I fall face first into the dirt. Who the hell did that! I'd might as wel-

"GRAAAH!" Rick roars in pain as he's one of those big jawed monsters sink their teeth into his arm.

He saved me...again! Why though?

Rick despite the pain, the agony, and suffering he has to be going through on having his arm munched on like a turkey leg luckily still has the use of the arm that's holding his scythe. With his right arm Rick shoves the blade of the scythe right through the torso of the monster, and with a sickening squelch the lower half of it plops down sickeningly...yuuuuuuck.

Oh God the monsters mouth is still clinging on his arm. I turn away after I see Rick trying to pull that disgusting thing's mouth off of his arm while wincing and groaning in pain. Oh my god the-They're coming from the side Rick just left now!

"Rick look out they're coming from you side!" I call out to him and cringe just gets done prying the jaws of the monsters head off his arm with blood oozing from holes on his left forearm...oh my God first his hand now his arm.

"Dammit!...We-

"Uuuuuurgggh!"

"Ah shit! They're coming from the side _Simon _is supposed to be protecting!" Rick growled through his teeth as he clenched his throbbing and bleeding arm. "Simon! Get your ass back over here or we're screwed!"

"NO! We're all already dead! I'm out of ammo and don't even have a weapon!" Wait! Where did that spear he had earlier go? Did this idiot drop it? "We have to get out of here! I don't wanna die again! I don't wanna go to h-

"We don't have anywhere to go idiot w-_Dammit!_" Rick bellowed as he had to focus his attention on the horde that's coming but, they're coming at him from both sides! He can't hold out like that! "I could use some help Simon!"

I don't really know what came over me next. I can't really describe what came over me. Whether it was me just getting mad and frustrated at Simon being a coward. Maybe it was because I felt like owed Rick for saving my life not once but, twice...that and he made sure I wasn't walking around naked...or had more cuts than necessary on my bare feet.

I think that and a bunch of other reasons that I can't really think of at the moment are reason why I'm running towards a monster that's right behind Rick chomping it's wide, viscous looking mouth. I have my knife ready to do...whatever it is I guess to make sure that thing doesn't bite Rick's head off. After all if wimpy looking and acting Simon won't help Rick then I'm not just gonna stand here do nothing myself!

**Putting yourself into the frey? Why by all means go right ahead! Your torrent and conflicting emotions tell me your afraid despite your courage to want to save him. And yet you wanna put your body on the line?**

Your right maybe I am afraid! But, I can't just stand by and do nothing! I don't care if I barely know him! He got bit on the arm cause I was too busy arguing with you! If I don't help him then who will!?

**"Such passion...Yet a conflict of emotions...such raw feelings should be rewarded!**

"Wha-" Before I can even question this crazy voice in my head I feel myself rushing forward to the monster Rick still hasn't noticed yet. I feel some dumb yet tingly travel to the hand I'm using to hold the knife as I ignore the pain in my feet, rush past Rick faster than I can blink and shove the knife into the monsters leathery, twig-like looking leg.

I feel a twist and a spasm when suddenly the monster falls over like a rag doll onto it's back...what the heck? Wait there's more? Why do I feel this cool and warming feeling rushing over me?...Why does it feel so good?

**Your welcome little one. You can thank me later!**

Hey wait a minute what did yo-

"Alice!"

"R-Rick!" Nearly forgot about him.

"How did...wha-...actually never mind! Not enough time! W-whatever you just did, can you do it again?"

"I think so?"

**But of course you can!**

"Well I certainly hope so cause I'm gonna need all the help I can-

"Need help here!" Really Scott? Now?

"Dammit! Alice duck!" Because of how high stressed the situation was and the fact that it meant life and death hear I luckily decided to listen to Rick, as I suddenly saw him give a massive grunt, stress his arm muscles and did a complete circular swing around him. Believe me when I say that Rick's scythe was big enough to pull this off, cause with that massive swing he managed to slice three of those monsters in half, black blood fountains spring up from the bodies until they collapsed in a heap.

...With some of it getting on me...speaking of which...

"Rick! You could have killed me you idiot!" I yelled at him. He could have taken my head off with that move!

"Cry about it later." He grunts as he shoves his scythe forward to bisect yet another monster. Despite the black fluids that's now staining his scythe, his clothes and even his face, Rick is pressing forward...But, I can tell he's scared. The little wild look in his eyes has to be a hint of that-Oh crap another one is coming behind him! Where the hell is Simon!?

No time! I gotta help him!

Rushing forward again, like the last monster this one doesn't notice me coming as I shove the knife right into it's thin thigh. Like last time I feel a tingly sensation in my hand and fingers. The monster seizes, jerks a bit, and then collapses like a rag doll. The weird cool and warm feeling is going inside me again...

Weird.

**Yet useful no? Add a bit of chaos and your life can get a whole lot easier or harder if needed! In this case it's easier! The best part is you don't have to get ethereum for your souls back again!**

...what?

*Sploosh*

It's just one weird thing happening after another! Why did one of those monsters heads explode all of a sudden?

*Sploosh*

What th-

*Sploosh* *Sploosh* *Sploosh* *Sploosh* *Sploosh*

One after another after another, the large jawed monsters that seemed bent on making us their next meal find their heads exploding. And they just won't stop! Suddenly even the monsters far away from collapse when their skulls explode! What's going on here!

Rick apparently must be as confused as I am cause he's looking with the most confused expression I've ever seen on him. Me and him just look around as the fighting around us begins to die down. Left and right heads start exploding, black blood going with it. Even Scott and Jacob who are covered in so much of that black icky crap stop fighting to look around them. There's not really a point to it anymore since just about all of the monsters we were struggling so hard to stand up against are now dropping like flies.

It's kind of anti-climactic to what I thought was the fight of our lives.

"Wow Rick...Having that white stuff come from your scythe to cut those monsters pretty bad ass in of itself...but, you have to tell me how in the world you got their heads to explode! Seriously that looked totally wet!" Scott exclaimed.

Rick just looked at him as if he just grew a second head...wait...what does 'wet' mean?...does he mean the fact that were all completely soaked in this icky, crappy, gunky, black, blood?

"I don't believe so..." Rick said unsure...not that I blame him. This has been a complete whirlwind of events, from the argument, to Simon threatening us, to the fight and now this? Ugh... "Then again I'm not sure what I'm not really sure what I'm capable of these days I can't really say I _didn't _have anything to do with this."

Scott and Jacob look as confused as I am so I save them the trouble and ask the question. "Rick...what is that supposed to mean?"

"...If we get out of this hellhole then I'll tell you..." ...what's with him being so...criptite...or crypti-oh never mind.

"Holding secrets after all Rick?" Jacob accuses Rick. I roll my eyes.

"Would you just back off of him! Why are you always being such a dick to him, when he's trying to keep us alive!?" I shout at him. I mean seriously why the hate to him?

"Oh, would back off half pint? This conversation doesn't even include you! That's unless Rick doesn't have the balls to speak up on his own and instead has you as his mouth piece!" My mouth drops in shock...Big, dumb, one armed, nill willy...

"What did you call me!?"

"Exactly what you are, you disrespectful runt! A half-pint! Now shut up so the grown ups can-OW!" What're YOU saying ow for big dummy! I wasn't wearing any shoes for that kick! Still felt good though. "Little brat!" My mouth drops further as he's suddenly raising the sword at me...

...only for a well placed kick from Rick to his gut, plants him right on his ass in shock. Once again I find myself even further in Rick's debt...Why does he keep coming to help me? I mean it's not like I'm not grateful for it but, still.

"Careful Jake...Can I call you Jake? Screw it I'll call you that and more regardless of what you want or think." Rick starts off as he stands in front of me. "Now I think we've already made it clear that you don't like me and I don't like you and I'm fine with that. Having people pissed off at me is nothing new...but, if you hurt 'her'...Then we'll have a real problem." I look up and shudder at Rick just glaring daggers at Jacob, who's looking as brave as he can at Rick's tirade but, really doing a bad job. The fact that Rick is practically caked in that black looking blood really ups the intimidation factor I think...I know I'm sure intimidated.

"OK, guys, guys lets not fight each other now alright?" Scott says standing between Rick and Jake. He's braver than I thought. "We might nee-...wait where's Simon?" And there goes my mood.

"Don't you remember? He left us shaggy!" I yell at him getting more mad at just thinking of that coward! Ugh! I didn't see Rick running away from those monsters! "He almost got us all killed! We might have too if those monsters' heads didn't start exploding!"

"H-he left? Then where is he now?" Is he worried? Why? He clearly wasn't worried about us. "If there's more of those monsters running around he could be in trouble!"

"...you do realize he left us in the middle of the fight right?"

"ugh...really?"

"Yeah, really! If it wasn't for me Rick would probably be dead right now because Simon decided to pussy out and leave him for dry!" Yeah I know my daddy always told me to never use swear words but, to hell with all of that!

After taking a moment to process the fact that I cussed Scott looked at me in even more disbelief with what I just said. "You helped him?...How did you do that when you so small?" For the love of-

"Stop calling me small!"

"I only called you it one time!"

"I'd rather not be called small at all!"

*Sploosh*

"OK where the hell is that coming from?" Seriously! I'm getting sick and tired of weird crap happening around me but, with no explanation as to why it's happening in the first place!

**That's called chaos sweet heart! Learn to enjoy it like I do!**

Oh fuck your mother!

"...I think I see what's causing the head explosions." Huh? "No...More like who. I think..." I wonder what Rick is talking about until I see him pointing up a big hill. And I mean a big, big hill. At the very top of it there's a figure. I don't think it's one of those monsters cause this guy is actually wearing clothes. Scott and Jacob both follow our lines of sights and just as all of us catch an eye of our mystery man he quickly darts behind the hill's figure...Heck maybe it's a she I have no idea!

"What in the..." Jacob trails off.

"Did...Did that person help us?" Scott asks tentatively. "I mean...who the heck was that?"

"I..." What do I say in this situation. Other than meeting these three guy and Rick we just met someone who just helped us big time? But, how? How di-

"EEP!" I let out surprised squeal as I once again feel an arm snake around my waist and lift me off the ground. This thankfully gives my poor feet a break, but now I'm getting sick of this arrangement.

"Rick! What did I tell you about grabbing me without permis-

"I don't plan on asking you for it every time I have to grab you. Too time consuming." He explains to me as he starts running up the hill that figure we saw was.

"That's a dumb excuse!" I yell at him feebly.

"Suck it up." Jerk.

"Wait! Rick where are you going?" Scott calls up to us...I think that should be pretty obvious shaggy.

"That's first person I've seen that might actually know what their doing here. I'm going after them of course get some answers." Rick blandly points out as he continues to run up the hill with me under his arm and his scythe in his opposite hand.

"What about Simon though!?"

"What about him?" I hear Rick growl under his breath as he doesn't even bother turning around to see if they're following us...I do...and they are...great.

This might be because I don't really like adults or guys touching me but, keeping them around seems more trouble than they're worth.

**Rather hypocritical coming from a little girl who's been saved three times now by a man that touches her. ohohohohoh! So dirty-**

Do you have anything useful to say? If not then I'd like it if you said nothing at all.

**Oh and where would the fun in that be dear? If I were to swear my silence things inside and outside your head would be so dull, I'd be forced to instill chaos one way or another.**

OK. You've said that word so many times now it's getting old. Lady what is it with you and, the word chaos? It's like you have some sick fetish for the word.

**Because in a way I do! Chaos is what personifies me and humankind perfectly! Yet it remains repressed within the true nature of humans due to overdone and tiring morals, like order, and repression on our desires...sickening.**

That's nice and all but, why should I care if you're obsessed with chaos or not?

**Well I thought that would be obvious my dear little Alice! Because by accepting me into your you've basically agreed to help me in spreading chaos into the world!**

...

**Ah, so now you remember our agreement? If not let me remind you. You Alice Marie have agreed that by accepting me into your soul that you would sew the seeds of chaos and Anarchy into the after life and eventually the world of the living. In return I'll help you gain bloody vengeance on the owners that robbed you of your child hood. hmhmhmm...and for the life of your Daddy.**

...I remember...You'd better make sure you keep your end of the bargain or you can kiss your so called 'Chaos' goodbye.

**Oh fret not my very young friend. I have no reason to not hold up our end of the bargain. After all.**

**The death of mortals by the hands of immortals can always cause quite the stir!**

* * *

"Alright ladies let's keep it going! If Mizuki is right, which she usually is then we're on the right track!" A black haired young women of Japanese descent exclaimed. "Remember to keep the word of the mother and her holy word close to your hearts, or the poor souls not judged properly will suffer!

"Hai!" A chorus of affirmation was made amongst her group. Surrounding the young women was a larger group of women also of Japanese descent. All of their armor was of similar build to feudal Japanese sengoku armor. This armor build included steel face masks where only the eyes were visible, cone shaped helmets with a single golden horn protruding from the top. They had nearly ornamental looking armor with accentuated shoulder pads and a human length white banner attached to their backs. It had the sign of the red cross on their backs representing their culture as well as their beliefs. On their feet were sandle tabi and bulky shin guards to protect their legs. As far as weapons went all ten of them including their leader had a katana single edge blade at their hips, a naginata spear and, a light yet strong bow attached to their backs.

Needless to say they were all pretty armed and dangerous, figuratively and literally so obviously the common man would be fairly intimidated by just looking at them.

"Alright then! Let's resume our run and...wait...where is Mizuki?" The leader of the armed group of women asked.

"I believe she was here not too long ago milady." One of the Warriors spoke up. "On the other hand while we were on our run I believe she had trouble breathing an-

"Present!" A melodius and young voice called marred by heavy breathing and exhaustion. Lagging behind the group was a women another young women with almost unnatural looking long white hair. Her skin was as pale as the winter's snow with ruby red eyes that contrasted her skin's pale complexion. She was five foot six on height and had white corset adorning her figure with white fingerless silk gloves. For footwear she wore what looked like leather heeled sandals which she seemed to move around in with deft dexterity whether walking or running. She also had a brown leather duffel bag hanging at her waist which she moved around in with grace. If one looked upon her fair face close enough they could tell that she too was of Asian descent, though it wasn't quite as pronounced as her 'companions'. She proceeded to then bow vigorously with a torrent of apologies.

"A thousand apologies Senpai! I'm still getting used to the pace you and your women set from the get go!" At this the women who seemed to be in charge of the group just sighed and shook her head ruefully.

"You know how I am about organization and all members of my squad keeping tempo better than anyone Mizuki...and what did I tell you about calling me Senpai? Actually that's a good question for all of you, I thought we were past that?"

"Apologies Senpai." All nine women save for Mizuki who knows full well how the apology is going to go down. Sure enough she assumes right as their leader groans at the stubbornly doted title.

"Just Noriko will do everyone. I'm sure I've covered that before."

"We know Noriko, we know it's just...It's not because we aren't familiar with you at this point, it's just a matter of respect is all." Mizuki explains with a warm smile after catching her breath. "Respect that we hold a lot for you."

Much to her embarrassment Noriko can't keep a blush from getting to her cheeks at the praise. "I guess that's understandable but, still...Oh never mind now's not the time nor place for any of this roundabout talk. Are we getting close to that E2 spike you picked up from earlier? I want to save as many lost souls but...

"One second Taka sen-Noriko..." Mizuki corrects herself as she closes her eyes and holds a up a bracelet of brown beads from her left hand. It's very feint, but the deftest of eyes could pick a golden hue emanating from the brown beads causing them to jingle a little bit. As soon as it started however it ends and Mizuki opens her eyes now armed with knew knowledge on her groups target.

"We're on the right track. I sensed five souls when I first picked up the trail but, that's now changed to six. If we hurry we might be able to save them before the corrupted close in on them."

"Got it." Noriko responds with a nod and confident smile as she turns to her group. "Alright girls listen up! Our job is what it's always been! To carry the will of the goddess and lend her right hand towards those that need it and deserve it! This is no different!"

"Yes Noriko Senpai!" Everyone including Mizuki cheered. Noriko shook her head ruefully at the added Milady but, smiled that at least she was making progress before she continued. "So in the name of the Honor, and Justice sector of purgatory and the heavens above that protect it lets move onward and do just that with the souls that the God of Death has failed to Judge! So therefor-

"Oh before you go everyone, you should all make sure that your E2 reserves are in tip top shape!" Mizuki interrupted ruffling into her large leather duffle bag, and retrieving a wrapped up tray. "Defenders of heaven, Justice, and Honor shouldn't fight on empty reserves after all!" She declared cheerfully as she removed the wrapping of her tray revealing several small white cupcakes.

"Erm..." Noriko began unsure. "I appreciate the gesture Mizuki but...I think now isn't a very good time."

"And what in the Godesses's name makes you think that?" The white haired beauty replied aghast. "You know very well running at that speed constantly can put a strain on your soul, so the least you can do is take the time to replenish them! If you run into trouble it won't do you any good! If you're caught unawares by any stray Corrupted!"

Noriko sighed. Though her concern was a bit aggravating it was understandable and not something that she rejected. For the time she had known her Mizuki had always cared for those close to her and since she became an honorary specter in Heaven the two of them had been inseparable. Her abilities to revitalize not only her team physically but, spiritually was not only useful but, she was thought to be so endearing that one could say she was the surrogate mother who looked after them all.

_'She can be a bit too endearing sometimes but, with her I wouldn't really ask for it any other way'. _Noriko thought to herself with a smile.

"Tell you what Mizuki, after find the lost souls and check up on them to see if they're alright we'll restock on Ethereal Energy like you want us to. Besides, we might want to conserve them in case those lost souls might need them more than us." The second she mentions to Mizuki about the welfare of the lost souls Noriko almost laughs at how comically Mizuki gasps at the thought.

"I!...Goodness me I nearly forgot about them! Whew...Sorry about rushing you with the suggestion Noriko I didn't even think about the poor lost souls and the state _they _could be in." She realizes with a dejected look before she smiles again. "That's why you're the leader Noriko...You're always so flawless and selfless with your forward thinking."

"You...You give me too much praise as usual Mizuki." Noriko stammers once again blushing in embarrassment at the slight bit of praise. After she composes herself she quickly gets back down to business. Before she can get her group moving again one of her confidants speaks up.

"Noriko Senpai before we go, a question if you allow it."

"Keep it quick Kanzan but, go ahead. We can't afford to take too long in rescuing the souls from the mass of corrupted that will no doubt be skulking around."

"Thank you senpai but, please this is actually of great importance I believe." Noriko raises her eyebrow at the statement but, says nothing and lets her subordinate continue. "In your opinion, what do you believe is the reason the God of Death is no longer judging anyone? This is hardly a normal set of circumstances to be overlooked. I know that we are warriors and our duty is to focus on fighting the for the will of the Lord our savior but, I can't help but, wonder..."

With the entire group now focused on what Kanzan was saying. Noriko decided to ponder on that question before giving her an answer.

"Truthfully speaking I don't know. I'm a soldier who fights for what is right and the future of the afterlife, not a scholar. It could be for a number of reasons why...after all it's no reason that the God of Death had been under the guidance of Satan and Erebus...this could be trickery or deceit on their part to try cause confusion and split our forces. A great deal of us have been sent into the Purgatory entrance to try and contain the outbreak of Specters that have come flooding in since Death's Status has gone awry." She closes her eyes before sighing. "Nonetheless it does not matter. We can focus on that later. I understand your concern Kanzan but, we have an honor to uphold and such conspiracies can be solved at a later date."

"Understood Senpai." Kanzan amended with a slight bow. With a nod Noriko turned to the group with a fierce yet determined expression.

"Not everyone out in the battered plains of the Purgatory entrance is like us ladies! Most if not all will be confused, and scared as to why they are here! Before they receive the judgment they deserve they deserve to be treated like your fellow brother, and sister, and protected from harm! Keep that mind as we traverse forward, and help those who need it most. They may not be angels like us but, they're still lost souls! Are we going to let them fall prey to the corrupted and add to their increasing numbers? Or let them fall prey to the demons that may come across their paths?"

"Negative Noriko Senpai!" Everyone including Mizuki said with resounding cheer.

"We are the _Emerarudo kusarihebi! _Onna Senshi who's united will are unyielding in the face of adversity and hold an oath to protect those that need or deserve in their hour of need!

"_Emerarudo kusarihebi!_" The women repeated in approval.

"So let us not break that oath now! Everyone! Accelerate to the West! There we'll find the first of many who need our blades!"

With a resounding cheer the whole group seemed to reinvigorate with energy as they all surged forward into near blinding sprint. A sprint so fast that it seemed unfeezable that any human being could move at such a paste for long duration of time. Despite this movement from logic in a mortal point of view they all continued to move forward with their goal.

All except Mizuki of course who was struggling to keep pace.

"W-wait everyone! You know I'm not as fast you!" She cries as she desperately tries to match their speed to little avail. "Good grief! Angels in training sure don't lack on determination that's for sure." She says with a smile as she moves forward to attempt and catch up with her comrades, the idea of saving those in need giving her all the motivation she needed.

A/N: Like I said please Review. The thirst for them is real. Thank you and good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hollow City.

There are many things I would rather find myself doing right now than running up a hill in search of someone with better marksman skills than Rambo himself. Especially since before said accomplished marksman saved my life, my arm feels like a bulldog had it's way a used up chew toy. Hell I could list off three things right now that I would rather being doing and for the hell of it I'll do it right now.

A. Playing a war strategy game to sate my rather small ego by conquering a virtual world.

B. Falling asleep and earning some much needed rest, preferably where no one is bothering me.

C. Whacking off on porn to blow off the stress that I've accumulated in this very short period of time.

"Put me down now, Rick!"

"Hold up Rick! Slow down I got a C in gym!"

"Dammit Scott! Your kicking gravel in my face, quit kicking!"

Oh if only wishes came true. Then again if everyone's wishes came true, that would be a whole case of clusterfuck I want the least deal with. Wishes aside since I can't accomplish any of my aforementioned wishes I have to settle with chasing after the mystery man that single handedly saved our lives. Seriously, that marksmanship was Hollywood level excellence.

**That I can agree with ya on. Your Buddies owe that guy a biiiig thanks for saving their asses.**

I notice you haven't mentioned for me to thank him.

**Since when did your ass ever need saving? Your Death remember? You don't die that easily kid.**

I feel like your implying something here.

"Rick if you don't put me down I'm gonna punch you in the nuts!"

Sheesh. Whoever raised this kid seriously needs help. Physically and emotionally, Especially since they apparently let her die nude no less.

"I mean it you big grump put me down right now! I'm not stupid, I know where a boy's weak spots are!"

"That's how you thank someone for giving you something to wear?" I ask with a dry expression. "I'd hate to see how act when someone insults your lack of manners, firecracker."

"What did you just call me!?"

"Firecracker. Your fiery attitude, and red hair compelled me to give you a fitting nickname."

"I don't want a nickname! I want you to put me d-" And I promptly do just that once I finally and thankfully make it to the top of the hill. She did ask me to drop her after all, and it just so happened that I felt inclined to grant her wish...again...I feel like I should be tired after pumping my legs up this hill. If anything though I feel like I'm bursting with energy...and quite exhilarated if I were to be completely honest. Hell I'm not even breaking a sweat.

I wonder if being dead has something to do with that. I've felt anything but, normal ever since I've gotten here.

**Heheheh. Well that depends on what kind of dead we're talking about. Your kinda dead or everyone else's kind of dead?**

If you told me what in the blue hell that meant I might be able to offer you an answer.

**Considering that your the new grim reaper I thought that you'd have a clue. Then again I probably give you too much credit as it is.**

I roll my eyes. Hell if you give me any credit at all I find that a step up from what you usual-oh hello...that's interesting.

**Yes indeed.**

"Hey you big doofus! Look at me while I talk to you!" Persistent little bratt huh?

"I think not." No. I know not. "I think I've got something more important to stare at."

"What're you talking about yo-

"Look ahead brat." I grunt in annoyance wanting to get my point across and quickly.

"Why so you can-Wha..."

"Yeah, Exactly. If I were even a smidgen of a betting man I'd say that's the first thing we've seen that isn't rocky, hilly, or has tried to kill us...Looks kind of grim though nonetheless." I say deciding to share my thoughts on the sight in front of us.

"Finally you decide to slow down! Man do you have any idea how hard it is for someone as stringy as me to keep up and-Holy balls!"

"...Holy balls?" I repeat what Scott said giving him a flat look.

"Well what the heck else am I supposed to say about that? It looks like we've reached civilization but..."

I sighed and look back at the sight. In a way I can sympathize with the guy's shock. Not too far a distance away from us is a cluster of ruins. Long crumbled and mostly gray color schemed buildings filling what seems to be...or rather used to be a city I think. The feeling I'm getting just by looking at the place is rather...dismal...as well as unnerving. Doesn't seem to be a single soul in sight, no pun intended. For all intents and purposes it looks like a long abandoned ghost town. The walls of the buildings definitely look like their crumbling yet they also seem to be ancient. As a matter of fact if my obsession and love for history is anything to go by I would say these buildings look like they came from the medieval era. Considering I never really knew what to expect from the afterlife, I'm not sure how I feel about this.

**Hmm...Ah yeah...one of the first cities that's name is long forgotten...**

One of the first cities? Wait, what do you mean it's name is forgotten? How the hell do you forget a city or towns name?

**One question at a time numb nuts...tch...kids these days. Well anyways to answer one of the most over asked and over used questions that people new to purgatory like you like to ask it's just that. This is one of the very first cities ever made in Purgatory. Originally if you're dying to know, it was supposed to be the town that got new arrivals in purgatory ready for their new afterlife. Heh, that was Millennium ago. These days you'll be lucky to even get out of the front gates. Fortunately for you kid, having me in your hollow skull makes you one of those lucky hopefuls.**

Gee lucky me...Still though that doesn't really explain why and how this city's name is forgotten. If it's as important as you say wouldn't it be written importantly in the history records or something to that degree? Sounds insulting that a city this important would have it's name forgotten.

**Oh trust me it's possible. I've seen nearly all of it in the afterlife and I don't even know what it is. I can count the amount of people that know it's name on my nonexistent hand, and I even know a few. But, I guess Heaven and Hell would like to keep it that way.**

Heaven and hell?...are you saying that they destroyed this city?

**Yup**

…

…

...care to elaborate on why?

**Meh. I could. Then again I haven't even talked about this old, ruined, shit pile of a city in a long time for a reason; Boring...I'll tell ya when I'm in the mood.**

Sure you will you factory rec-

"Earth to Rick! Look at what that guy left!"

"M-buh?" Instead of giving an intelligent response to make it sound like I was paying attention to the conversation all I manage is that...nice. "What guy? Whattya mean?" I ask like some dumb kid learning an entirely new concept in grade school.

"The guy you were chasing after dumb dumb!" Alice chastised while yelling irritably in my ear. "Look down and check thi-

"I call dibs!" Scott shouted out of nowhere further damaging my ear drums and causing me to scowl further. Getting rather put off by being kept in the dark I decided to invest my sight onto what this whole commotion is about and I'm certainly not disappointed...that cloak...

"That's the same cloak of the guy that helped us earlier." I say aloud not quite believing what I'm seeing. The cloak itself is pretty unique in design. As a matter off act...It kind of looks similar to my pea coat. The one that I gave to Alice to make her more presentable in public, and sure enough she's definitely wearing it...so how the hell?

**What the fuck is that thing doing there!?**

What, that coat? Hell if I know, the guy that saved us left it there...I think. Anyways what's the problem? Why are you high str-

"What the-?" Scott cuts in once again interrupting yet another one of my internal conversations. "I can't grab it! What gives?" Huh?

"What do you mean you can't grab it you moron?" Alice yells near my poor ears once more. "Just grab it!"

"I can't grab it! My hand just goes through!" Scott protests proving his claim true when he tries to grab the cloak...He's right...His hand is going through the coat as if it weren't even there. Curious about this anomaly I take a closer look tearing my eyes away completely from the crumbling ruins of the city I was observing and instead investing my focus on this coat. "It's like its a ghost or something." Scott exclaimed running his hand through his messy hair. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I swear."

"An object being a ghost Scott? Don't be an idiot, that's not physically possible." Oh great here comes Mr. Jacob who finally seems done taking his sweet time joining the conversation much to my chagrin.

"Oh yeah? And what do yooouuuu know about being physically possible anymore Jake?" Scott retorted pointing an accusing finger at his friend...at least I think they're friends. "After all the crap we've been through I'm half hoping all this stuff is a dream or I'm just so far past high to recognize reality...but I think I'm past that." He noted with a wince. At that Jacob went silent and opted to stare at the coat for a while like the rest of us poor souls. It isn't too long afterwards that he takes a tentative steps forward towards the damn thing as if it's gonna lurch out and bite his other remaining arm off.

After everything that's happened at that point I don't think I'll be surprised if it does happen. Luckily though no such occurrence happens but, to further our confusion and cement Scott's claim Jacobs hand passes through the apparent immaterial object as if it were water, causing a look of unease to spread across Jacob's face.

"...The longer we stay here..." Jacob started with a hint of nervousness. "The more I'm beginning to think that we really are dead...This is just...too..."

"Fucking weird?" Scott finishes.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

**How...How is his coat there...It shouldn't be here, I-**

Shouldn't be here? Why are you so bent out of shape for about this coat?...What do you know about it?

**...**

...Silence huh...this is usually the part where you come up with some witty retort or insult my intelligence...Alright so Kcir clearly knows something about this coat and why we can't grab the damn thing...and why it looks so similar to my pea-coat.

So what is he not telling me here? How is this coat somehow connected to him and me?

"Well if our mystery man left it, it can't be too good. I say we leave it and move on."

Scott gawked at his friend's suggestion. "Whaaaat!? Are you outta your mind man! Whattya mean it can't be anything good? That dude saved us! If it wasn't for him we would probably be dead right now! The least you can do is show gratitude seeing as to how you don't show gratitude for Rick saving our asses!...Twice!" I can't help but, widen my eyes like Jacob does at that declaration. It surprises me to no end, even now at how vehemently Scott has defended me up until now. This guy seems a helluva lot different from his other two friends. While Simon and Jacob seemed so leery to trust me despite my assistance this guys seems all too eager to believe me. Makes me a bit suspicious to be honest...or he could just be that trusting, I dunno.

"Yeah I agree that's just stupid one armed dummy." I can't help but, smirk faintly at Alice's name calling. I could think of a lot more creative insults but, hey she's ten so I'll cut her some slack. "That guy who helped us left it there for a reason...I think." She adds as she walks over to the coat tentatively only to look on in disappointing pout as her hand fazed through the coat as well.

Jacob just snorts derisively at her attempt of course. "Well you can't do that very well if you can't even grab the coat can you brat?" Alice just glares at him defiantly looking ready to kick him again. That would be sight to see again.

"Shuttup dummy! You can't grab it either!"

"That's the point you stupid brat!"

"Hmm...Maybe the coat is haunted so only the guy who wore can grab it." Scott suggested before taking a sharp inhale. "Oh crap! That would mean half the stuff I've heard from the Myth Busters are true! What else could be reality here!?"

…

...Whatever...

Anyways, while the peanut gallery is arguing...

"Your the one who's stupid since you can't even trust the guy who saved your butt twice!"

"What did you say brat!?"

"Maybe this is all just some planned out kidnapping by the Illuminati and they're just secretly conducting experiments on us like in the Portal series."

I think I'll try grabbing it myself. I step forward tuning out all of the petty squabble and speculation around me and devote all of my attention to this peculiar coat in front of me. It's spread haphazardly on the ground as if the person who left it hear was in a hurry. It certainly looks like my coat but, upon closer examination I think I can see huge differences as well.

There are steel shoulder pads attached to the shoulder of the coat, as well as a hooded cowl. That's new, I certainly don't have a hood on my coat. The button for the coat is also replaced by a zipper and there also seems to be zippers on the sleeves as well. Detachable sleeves eh? That's interesting. Also there seems to be tail strips coming down the back of the coat itself, with steel tipped points. On the coat itself there seems to be a multitude of pockets that I can't seem to keep track of. Naturally it's the color gray and it almost seems like it was made to fit me.

The hell am I waiting for then?

With trepidation I step forward and move my hand forward, the rest of the world dead to me and my sole focus now on this coat...It's weird. I don't know how to describe but, I feel something. It's a weird kind of tugging sensation. My hand just seems to be reaching out on it's own now regardless of what my brain thinks at this point. It's almost as if this coat belongs to me.

As if i**t has always been his.**

My hand firmly grips the coat and raises it up by the collar, which is followed by noticeable clattering noise. I look down on the gray ground and witness one of the weirdest looking pistols that I've ever seen. It's certainly shaped like a pistol but, that's where the similarities end. The pistol is gray in color and has a much longer barrel than most pistols should have. On top of the muzzle is a scope. I shit you not an honest to god sniper scope on the muzzle of the pistol. The pistol's muzzle seems to have also been lengthened to fit the small sniper scope on top of it but, on the sides of it are glowing blue tubes. Tubes that for some reason or another light up the second I touch it...weird. The final thing that makes it stand out is small insignia on the side of the grip on the pistol...it's a steel insignia of a wolf's head howling upwards...

Like I said. Very strange pistol.

"How are you doing that?"

I turn to Jacob with an inquisitive expression on my face. "your guess is as good as mine. You guys sure you couldn't grab it?"

"Hey don't you screw with me! I'm serious, how the hell are you touching these things!?"

My expression turned flat. "If I could tell you that, don't you think I would have done so already?

"Not unless you have something to hide." He growled out. I just rolled my eyes feeling a wave of anger and impatience course through me.

"And now were going around in circles. I believe we've had this line of conversation before."

"That was before you could grab something that the rest of us couldn't!"

"...OK..."

Jason is visibly floored by my simple one word answer. It almost makes me laugh. "What do you mean OK?"

I had to suppress a cruel chuckle at this line of questioning. "I can tell where this is going. Your saying that I'm somehow someway responsible for all of us being here or leading us to our doom which, I might add you've already alluded to. With that being said if you have a problem being in my presence Jacob your always free to leave. It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head and holding you hostage."

"Funny since your holding one right now!" I couldn't honestly tell if he was yelling or shrieking when he said that.

"Which I have yet to threaten you with."

"Yet!?"

"You ARE annoying me right now which, is tempting me all the more."

"Y-You son of-

"C'mon guys do I have to break it up every time you guys are gonna argue?" Scott said with exasperation. I can understand what he means despite how annoyed I am with this guy. Me and Jacob haven't seen eye to eye since the moment we met and, I highly doubt that's gonna change any time in the future. "Though to be fair Rick while I admit it's totally cool that you can grab that coat, and I'm not gonna lie dude. It looks totally fire on you but, it is a bit what the fuck don't you think? You sure you don't why you can hold on to that coat and gun when we can't?" While his tone wasn't quite as accusatory as his unlikely friend it still irked me nonetheless.

"Like I told your stupid fucking fat mouthed friend. I. Don't. Know."

"Well in his defense you didn't use those exact words." Scott sheepishly replied.

I honestly don't know what was coming over me but, all these questions, doubts, and interruptions that were slowing us down was sorely tempting me to make Jacob's biggest and most current fear come true. I felt the fingers on my right hand groping the pistol I had just acquired making me sorely tempted to use it just to get the both of them to shut the hell up. I had better things to do than to prove what I do and don't know.

"I believe Rick." Again the diminutive little girl that I saved ironically once more comes to my rescue from these two chatterbox chumps. It still surprises me to this moment that she still defends me. I mean my anger aside it's not like these guys' suspicions are unjustified. "So why can't you two dummies stop making him look like a bad guy and move on?"

"Oh come on brat!" Just because she asks for it however doesn't mean lil' ol' Jacob is gonna suddenly buy she's selling. I think he dislikes her as much as he dislikes me. "Look at the dam facts! Both of you! He has powers! He knows things that we don't! He can grab and touch things that we can't! Doesn't that seem the least bit suspicious to you?"

"Well It's like Rick said Mr. one armed Dummy. You don't have to come with us." Alice declared cutely folding her arms under her chest trying to look as bossy as her ten year old body would allow. She looks a bit ridiculous but, I'm not complaining. She's saving me the trouble of having to repeat myself. How courteous of her. "If you don't trust him then leave." Short and to the point. I'm liking this girl the more I'm around her.

"B-But! That's not fair!"

This time I can't help myself. The incredulous reactions, remarks and general disbelief made me do something I feel I haven't done in a while.

I laugh.

Mind you its not a laugh of madness, cruelty, or contempt. I just genuinely thought that his reaction to our words were quite hilarious. In fact maybe it's not just that. I think it's this whole fucked up situation...The scenario I find myself in, the voice in my head, the power I now have, it's all just so ludicrous I feel as though I just gotta get this laugh out of my system to re-balance my sanity. Does that even make sense?

Screw it. I don't care if it does or doesn't anymore. Kcir has been quite clear to me ever since he first started talking to me. I can accept the situation as it is or just die. Like that women. Or like Scott and Jacob's friend. Or possibly that cowardly little wimp we had with us.

As soon as my laughter died down I looked around me to gauge the reactions of all those present. Just as expected they all with the exception of Alice by a little bit, looked as though I had lost my Damn mind and were now taking a few steps back. Not that I had any problems with that mind you.

"Listen Jacob and listen good cause I've wasted enough time and oxygen just on talking to you. I don't care whether you believe or trust in me. I honestly don't, care if you follow me or not but, just know this. The more we talk the more we're put at risk at being swarmed by more of those monsters or maybe something worse. I'm a practical man so I don't like to waste precious time when it's in such scarce supply, especially now." I then point my scythe which I'm now holding in my left hand so the gun I acquired is now in my dominant one. It's aimed right at the ruined, ancient looking cities. "I'm headed towards that city. Maybe to find help, food, shelter, who knows but I know I'm gonna do something productive with my time. In the meantime you and Scotty here can play twenty questions as to why you're here. You ready to go Alice?" I half expect her to pitch another fit and go on about how she doesn't wanna be carried by me. Or how she thinks I'm being an ass talking down to those two schmucks. I'm prepared for a rebuttal. To my mild surprise she walks gingerly behind Me and tugs at my new coat. Kneeling down once more so she can climb on again I re-position her on my back and rise back up. With that accomplished and not another word between the two of us we continue on our way to the desolate looking city. I don't hear any extra footsteps behind me as I make my way. It's only when I'm sure that we're a few yards away from Scott and Jake that Alice speaks up.

"That was mean." I just snort in reply. "But you're right...I think. I'm glad you at least tried to help those two dumb dumb Rick it's just...ugh! Why does Jacob have to be such a douche-nozzle!"

My eyebrows raise slightly at her choice of insult both at the vulgarity and childishness of it. Also due to the fact that it came from a ten year old mouth.

"Seriously. Who the hell raised you? Wolves? I'm sure not even they would teach you coarse language like that." Her reply is a bop from her fist to the top of my head with a muttered 'dummy' to go along with it. Putting Alices' cursing aside however I trek onto the ominously looking ruined city in hopes of... well...

...Oi Kcir you've been awfully quiet for a bit. You gonna at least tell me what I could expect and what I should be looking for in this run down town?

**Y'know I shouldn't even be opening my trap right now considering that tone your taking with me but, since my success and survival hinges on yours well...I guess I can throw you a bone. Oh and just for the record, I didn't tell you to go into this city kid.**

Wait...but you said-

**I gave you what little information I had about it; I did NOT order you to go into said city. That being said however it wouldn't be a complete waste of time for us to go in there. There could be certain...valuables within that cluster of rubble that could make our stay on the afterlife much more...feasible.**

Feasible how? I'm getting sick of these open ended statements of yours Kcir.

**Well then your gonna have to stomach em a lot more than this Ricko cause I'm not in the mood to change my speaking habits.**

Frustration boiling at the fruitlessness of this internal conversation I choose to once again ignore Kcir and continue to trudge forward into the city. Or really what's left of it.

"Rick?"

"Yes Alice?"

"The dummies are following us." I don't even bother turning around to look. The accompanying sound of footsteps was all I needed to let me know that what she said rang true.

"Soo ehh Rick." Scott called from behind. "I pretty much know where you stand with Jacob but we're still cool...right?" I swear I can hear a nervous undertone to that question as he and his 'friend' continue to follow us. I don't even dignify his question with a response. No. My attention is focused on the packed pile of rubble in front of me...and why my spine has been shivering non-stop ever since I've layer eyes on it.

* * *

"Damn! This place is even more depressing looking up close!" I'm forced to actually agree with Scott. This place looks Dismal.

"We shouldn't get too close the buildings." Wow. An actually insightful thought from Jacob. Who'd have thought? "These buildings and towers look like they could collapse at any moment." He actually sounds quite nervous despite him trying to sound the contrary.

Despite my misgivings with him I have to agree though. This city looks...lifeless. the atmosphere feels even more so. One thing I've noticed that all buildings have in common is their color scheme; Dark gray. Small buildings that could be shops, tall buildings that could be skyscrapers, and what could be a medieval styled watchtower it doesn't matter because the color scheme stays the same. Gray, gray, gray, and oh what's this? Dull ass gray? What a surprise.

"I don't like this place..." Alice mumbles barely loud enough to be heard clutching my shoulders ever so tighter. It feels like we've wandering what seems to be left ox the streets for ours while I'm sure that it's only been like ten or fifteen minutes. It just feels like it's been such a long time cause everything LOOKS the same. I'm sure in reality that's not really the case but what I've seen has done little to dispel that illusion.

"Why did we come in here again?" Jacob questioned so I felt the need to remind him.

"Were looking for possibly other human beings...maybe? Help?

"Maybe?"

"The odds of that happening are looking slimmer and slimmer...at the very least we haven't run into any more of those monsters." The moment I say that I swear I catch a flicker of Jacobs eyes looking down at his severed arm before looking back on the mutilated road ahead.

"And even if we do at least we now have a gun courtesy of Rick!" Scott declares a bit too enthusiastically for my tastes.

"And when he runs out of ammo then what? We put our limbs on the line again?" Jacob asked waving his remaining arm holding that sword to the point where his knuckles were visibly turning white. This place is making him paranoid and honestly I can hardly blame him.

"C'mon Jake! I'm sure Rick's a good shot considering he killed those monsters with a flick of that scythe AND he managed not to hit us I might add. Plus I'm sure he's got plenty of ammo in that thing...right Rick?"

"I dunno." I answer honestly as I once again observe the unique design of the gun. "It's not an kind of gun I've seen before...it kinda looks like those used up guns on that hill we were on except in better condition. It looked like over half those damn things didn't work-hell I don't even know how to release and look at the ammo cartridge."

"Or if that thing will even work or has ammo in the first place." Jacob pointed out dejectedly.

"Well there's an easy solution to that! Just fire your gun Rick and we'll find out in heartbeat!" I gave Scott a look as fry as the Sahara.

"What?..."

"...you want me to fire this gun and possibly attract more of those monsters?"

"Ah..." just as he was about to come up with a retort it seems that something in Scott's brain seemed to click with the insight I just provided. "Eh...never mind then. Didn't really think about that, heh..." he chuckled nervously after most likely realizing he almost convinced me to screw ourselves.

"Well what good is that gun if we can't use it dammit!" Jacob grumbled. "I mean you probably don't even know how to completely work that thing!"

"Scott seemed to know that bazooka pretty well considering he almost killed me with it."

"H-hey man...your not still salty over that are you its not like I meant it." A weak defense and Scott knows it.

"I wonder if you'd still be saying that if you found my corpse blown to smithereens."

"Don't forget about mine you blonde dummy!" Alice cried suddenly feeling the need to assert herself. "You could have killed me too!"

"W-whao c'mon now, why are you guys ganging up on me?"

"Cause your a dummie, blonde dummie!"

"Stop. Shouting." I all but snarl. "Why don't I just save you guys the trouble of giving away our position and fire my gun like Scott suggested?" At first it seems like they take my advice. Of course that doesn't last long once Jacob had to prove to be our devil's advocate as usual. Jesus this guy irks me.

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do? Wander around aimlessly and hope we find someone or something? You're plan is as full of holes ad your know how on using that gun Rick."

"OK wise ass do you have any better ideas?" I whirl on him teeth slightly bared so quickly Alice nearly falls off my shoulders. "I'm trying to keep us alive right now and all you've done is bitch, whine and, complain."

"Well maybe there's someone who's better at it than you. Ever consider that you insensitive prick?" The urge to pound his arrogant pretentious face burned through me but, I smothered it out of morbid curiosity "The way I see it, We're not the only people in this place. YOU may not like it bit I have an idea. I say you DO fire that gun of yours, and we might attract other people to help us out. It's better wandering blind and hoping for the best."

"Except you also attract more of those monsters for an all you can eat slaughter fest." I dully pointed out. "If ya wanna die that much go right ahead but don't get me involved."

"Actually, dude I think it's a great idea."

I turn to Scott with a look of bewilderment on my face. He winced at my expression but continues nonetheless. "We don't know how long we could be walking Rick. I mean sure it's a risk but we handled those freaks last time right? I'm sure if we're careful we could pull it off."

"Or we could possibly attract something far, far worse and paint a target on our backs in the process."

...Kcir...is there something worse than those husks out here.

**What do you think kid?**

...alright I got it. Stupid question. Look these idiots are getting out of hand, you mind telling me where to go next?

**Actually yeah I do mind but, considering my success hinges on your success I suppose I can make an exception. Get the hell out of this city. Nothing here but rubble, crumbling structures and shitty memories.**

If you knew that then why didn't you stop me from coming here in the first place? Hell you even told me there was something possibly useful!

**Woops! Slipped my mind.**

"We should probably just leave this place." I declare all too quickly. "I got a bad feeling about this place."

"Whoa whoa! Where the hell is this coming from? Wasn't it your plan to come here in the first place?" Jacob asked.

"We've been walking for a bit and I think it's painfully clear that there's not a living breathing souk hear besides us...plus like Alice hear this place is giving me a pretty bad vibe." It's not entirely untrue. My spine has been giving me chills ever since I first laid eyes on this place and it's now gotten to the point where I can feel a cold sweat forming on my back. In short, not a good sign. "I say we we high tail it outta here while the getting is good before things go south faster than we could spell it."

"Hell no."

Jacobs refusal surprisingly stunned me despite our obvious dislike of each other. "...what do you mean 'Hell no'? I'm assuming you don't like my plan?"

"Your damn right I don't. I don't like the idea of just leaving without gaining anything. Speaking of which once we leave this pile of rubble what are we going to do OR go after this?"

"I have an idea. Unfortunately it's nowhere near this place."

"So all this time you've been wasting what little we have because of a gut feeling?" He asks getting dangerously close now, his grip tightening even more on that blade if that were possible. "You're practically asking us to trust you and yet you're jerking us around like a bunch of assholes?"

"...I'm not forcing you to come with me." I remind him slowly. All that seems to accomplish however is pissing him off even further judging by the further scowling. "I just have an idea of how to get around this place and I'm following it to the best of my abilities? Now unless you have a better idea-

"As a matter of fact I do." Now THIS really catches me by surprise. This jerk off? Having a decent idea? "You may have stopped him but I have different plans. Why don't you fire that gun of yours. Actually take Scott's advice."

I almost laughed again, I knew it was too good to be true. Hell I even resisted smiling. "So you're brain must be infected with whatever shit is in Scott's then? Possibly from those fluids from those monsters that want to butcher us?"

"Hey. I don't hav-

"Not now Scott. Listen Rick, I think it's fair to say that you and I don't like each other but, it's also fair to say that we both have one thing in common."

Odd. One of the only times he hasn't sounded accusatory...what's he playing at. "Just what are you getting at to try and justify those monsters from mauling us?"

"We both want safety. Right?"

"Yes...I would like to assume so..."

**He's being awfully nice.**

Too nice.

"Way I see it then." He begins. "In your way you have an idea of where to go right?"

"Correct."

"Do you actually know where we're going to though?"

"No."

"Well when you say it like that it almost sounds like your expecting us to luckily run into someone who can help us like a charity case-

"And attracting monsters via gun shot sounds are gonna suddenly improve our chances at survival?"

"Well what if we don't attract those monsters?"

This throws me for a loop. "The hell do you me-...you wanna attract people to the gun shot?"

This makes another rare sight. Jacob smiles. "Wow! You actually got a brain in there after all. See what happens if you listen to ME?"

"Wait, wait!" Scott suddenly interjects actually sounding hopeful. "You're saying my idea isn't dumb?"

"Yes Scott." Jacob replies slowly, visibly annoyed to everyone but Scott apparently. "It's not dumb...it might even save our lives."

"Oh hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Scott cheers with a fist pump.

Silence.

**This guy annoys me.**

I'm starting to come around to your opinion surprisingly.

"It might be risky, but I think it's totally worth the risk. We ran into each other right? So if we did there's gotta be more people out there. So of we j-

Kcir?

**Ya?**

In your oh so wise and professional opinion would it be a good idea to create so much noise that all these husks think it's Cinco De Mayo and eat to join the party?

**I don't see how? I mean I'm pretty sure not all of these husks were Mexican before they turned. Even then it's a ma-**

You know I what I mean smart ass.

**Takes one to know one. To answer your question though lame brain yeah; Bad fucking idea kid. Stop em or leave em, that's my advice.**

-nah not gonna do it." I interrupt Jacob, with my conversation with Kcir feeling like it only lasted milliseconds. It must have lasted longer than that.

-ust...what did you say Rick?" Jacob finishes freshly cut off and not looking like he appreciated it one bit...huh...looks like it did last milliseconds. I can worry about that later though.

"I think it's a bad idea." I declare now focusing my full attention on the coming conversation in front me rather than within me. "It could get us all killed and the risk isn't out weighing the reward right now."

"B-but Rick." Scott starts. "It may be risky but how the hell else are we supposed to go home? Look I hate to shut you down hear but I'm with Jacob on this one, we've gotta find help as soon as possible! I don't wanna become monster mince meat before I have time to consider our options man!"

"Well you might be speeding up that process by A: talking that loudly. And B: firing this gun." I gesture waving around said gun. As soon as I mention the former he winces but to my annoyance he doesn't back down from the latter.

"Look I get it Rick I really do, you don't like Jake and he doesn't like you but, you shouldn't let your hatred of each other completely blind you of common sense! We're gonna die at this rate don't you get it?"

I grind my teeth to contain my rising ire at this turn of events. I need to get the situation back under control here. "The same can be argued for this stupid stunt you both want me to pull."

"Actually Rick." Alices voice makes itself after what feels like a long time. "I agree with them. You should let your new weapon rip." She calmly suggests to my utter shock.

Now mind you I haven't known Alive for very long and I probably know her as a person even less but, from what I've seen and noticed about her is that she doesn't trust outsiders very well...or new people I suppose would be a proper way to put it. Yet she trusts me enough to travel with me and depend on me for safety. And she's willing to throw away that safety for the possibility of acquiring safety from someone else that we might be attracting via gun shots?

It just doesn't sound like her. "Any particular reason why you agree with this plan Alice?" I inquire doing my best not to sound angry or upset. At this she seemed to collect her thoughts before replying.

"Rick I don't wanna die...again. you just admitted that we don't know where we're going and as crazy at it sounds it might be our best chance of finding someplace safe...please Rick?" There a sort of pleading in her tone. The first time I had ever heard her use such a thing. Is she that desperate?

"I think that's enough to put it in for a vote Rick." Jacob supplies with a hint of smugness laced in to my annoyance. "Not at least trying out the plan would be unreasonable don't you think?"

**Cocky prick ain't he?**

Took the words out of my mouth. Still arguing further for my case and plan is starting to become more of a pipe dream than anything at this point.

**Agreed. You've let the situation grow outta your hand Rick. Big mistake.**

Oh so this is my fault now?

**As a matter of fact your first and biggest mistake was letting them no you had no idea where your taking them, tool.**

Well its because that's the truth and I had no other answer for them wise ass. An answer you could have and still haven't supplied me with.

**Something I have a reason for mind you.**

Right and I should take the word of a disembodied voice over my head to heart on these certain matters.

**Well you certainly have up till this point. Why change course now when you need the help the most?**

Son of a bitch he's right.

**Damn straight.**

"So Ricky are you gonna fire that thing or debilitate until we all starve to death?...if those monsters don't kill us first." Jacob asks increasing my agitation not just with my aggravating internal conversation but also because of who asked the question.

"First. Don't call me Ricky. Ever." One person calling me that is enough. "Second...yeah I'll do it." My answer is met with surprise and also at the same time elation on everyone's faces. I mean obviously I can't see Alices but that's pretty much what I'd assume it would be. "Before I do so, however were gonna do this way and set some conditions first." Jacob seems to bristle a bit at that but holds whatever snarky comment that was about to leave his mouth.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"It's not what I want but, what WILL happen when we do this thing. If we're gonna fire this gun it's gonna be in a safe controlled environment that we can bail out on if things get too hairy...y'know...in case any of those monsters you and I have been mentioning decide to show up to the party."

That was when Scott decided to once more make his presence felt. "Oh, oh I have an idea!"

I'm honestly hesitating to humor him. "Let's hear it." And I decide to anyways.

"Well if we're actually doing this well then how about we do it on top of a building?"

I have to ask. "Why?"

"Well because that way we're more noticeable by any non-homicidal people and on top of that it'll be harder for those monsters to kill us...If we hold them on a choke point on the roof entry way." Scott explains this with what's becoming a traid mark smile of his as if he feels this plan is full proof. Like there's no holes anyone could punch in it.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you ask. I'm here. "So if we use the entrance to the roof as a choke point how the hell will we get through them all? Try and kill god knows how many of them and hope none of us die in the process?

Not for the first and and sadly I'm sure not that last, Scott had this surprised dumbfounded look on his face once he realized the rather large hole in his plan. "Um...that would be a problem."

"Yeah no shit." I drawl. "A secure place like that would do but, we need an escape plan to go with it my man."

With that plan shot it was then that Jacob felt the need to reassure himself as usual. "What's wrong with here? If we see any of those freaks coming our way well run an-

"For how long can we do that?" I cut in as I gesture around us. "I don't know about you but the idea running through all these tightly packed alleyways where we could get jumped by hordes of those monsters doesn't sound all that appealing. Down right stupid actually."

"OK then Rick." Jacob spits out irritation in his voice clear. "What would you suggest since you think your plans are so damn neet?"

"If I had my way I wouldn't even fire this gun unless absolutely necessary. Hell as far as I know I don't have to do what you guys say since apparently none of you but, me cab hold it."

"What're you saying?" Jacob asks with a dangerous edge in his tone. I put up my hands playcatingly resisting the urge at the rise I get out of the smug ass.

"Relax Mr. One arm." I quip much to Jacob's annoyance. "I was just stating facts. I say we j-

It all happens too quickly for me to fathom at first but one second my mind is at ease. I'm carefully about to explain a solution so that myself and everyone else is satisfied with an idea that could help us all. I never get the chance to as the left side of my body feels like it gets impaled by a giant fork. My left arm is pinned along side my body as I go flying with blinding speed and as the pain erupts through my body and I feel spiky pain coarse through the right side of my body. I don't even get time to scream or howl in pain as I jerk to a stop and my head hits the something.

Then I feel nothing.

...

3rd person

"RIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Alices scream pierces through the short lived yet thick tension like a crude serrated knife. Scott and Jacob themselves were more withdrawn on their opinions about what had just occurred in the last five seconds. Their horrified yet stunned faces told a different story however. One second Rick was standing, playing the role of orator for a plan where everyone could possibly be rescued. The next second a blue blur sped by everyone and left their perefeal vision taking Rick with it. The second after that a loud but dull thunk came from the side of a crumbling gray building. When all eyes turned on it was a disbelieving yet gruesome sight.

The first thing that was seen was a massive blue trident that seemed to be over teen feet long and uniquely decorated with human skulls along the shaft, tied by almost invisible looking string. The trident in question was pinning a body against the wall with blood dripping down the trident itself and the wall. The unmoving body that was slumped and pinned against the wall was none other than Rick Helgan.

Many thoughts ran through Alice young ten year old mind as she was jerked off of Rick so suddenly without warning or preamble. At first she was annoyed and was ready to give Rick an ear full at the removal of her perch on his shoulders.

Any protest she had died in her throat at the site of his corpse on speared through the side of a trident.

She wanted to scream, Cry, and curse all st the same time at the unreal reality of it all. That Rick had been...killed so suddenly. That he was right all along and that it really wasn't safe in this town. He had saved her. All of them really. Sure he may have had an attitude about him and he said things that were better to be unsaid in public but, he saved them all in some way shape or form. She doubted he would ever admit it before he died but he was the unlikely leader of them despite how much Jacob would especially never admit it. He was her protector in some sense. Though she knew him a short time and was often annoyed by him and his course disposition she actually felt safe in his presence.

And now he was gone.

"Wooooowie!" And just like that the stunned silence was shattered by an enthusiastic cheer foreign to all three people who just witnessed the death of their former companion. "Ya see that sis? Gutted Dat boy like a fish during in high noon! Think you can top it?" The voice had a distinct southern drawl to it as it finished speaking momentarily.

Jacob, Alice, and Scott pulled their mortified faces away from Rick's corpse to witness to beings that seemed humanoid in appearance but, not completely.

The man that shouted had deep dark charcoal covered skin...no. calling it skin would be a miscalculation. It looked more like scales to a reptile that was human in shape with Claws on scaled hands and feet. It was wearing black plated armor that started from its shoulders and worked it's way down his shins. Strapped on his back looked to be a black and narrow rifle that seemed longer than him along with a serrated knife strapped to his scaly ankle. The creature's muscles seemed to to bulge and ripple in parts that didn't cover the armor as he stood at a staggering eight feet tall as a toothy grin adorned his face showing off a hint of jagged razer sharp teeth accompanied by fangs. Most unnerving were his eyes which seems to practically grow red with red irises and back pupils. His face itself didn't look human as its almost entirety was covered in scales as well.

Behind a him a group of 30 individuals were wearing similar armor and gear except many others were wearing helmets and sleeves covering up their more reptilian appearances. For weapons some had a many different assortments to spears, axes, and strewn throughout a few members of the group, a random assortment of fire arms.

All but one other.

One could tell right off the bat the creature that stood out the most besides the one with a dither drawl was a female. She had a more slender yet barely less muscular scaly body type to its complexion and her head was more heart shaped. The color of the scales unlike the rest of her counterparts was a blazing fire red that matched the wild unkempt hair atop it's head. Unlike the southern accented reptile however it had blazing green eyes instead of red, and there were parts of her face that were not covered in scales and instead revealed the pink flesh of humanity. Her armor the covered the torso portion of its body was an emerald green however this an addition of spiky shoulder pads, green head band, and arm bracers to with it.

Her weapon however stood out the most which seemed even longer than her own body. Resting on her shoulder was a massive poleaxe colored red like her scales that also had a massive spears the same end of the axe blade, giving it the appearance of a halberd.

The creatures scaly lips curled back in a snarl as she spoke a near shrill yet gravel like voice. "Told ye not to call me sister Van. Ye know better." It was then that her snarl turned into a matching grin like her "brother's" with a slight European accent of unknown origins to boot. "Then again so should these lambs...they should've known better than to come to the hollow city...though for new souls like these, that's just survival of the fittest."

The creature the lifted her massive axe off her shoulders and pointed it right at the three hapless and stunned humans as she continued to speak. "Sometimes you survive your first run in the afterlife sometimes you don't. But hey don't feel so down Wittle baby souls baby souls." She continued to taunt as her voice began to rise in volume and her enthusiasm climbing along with it. "After all if ye aren't fit! Then ye sheep are more useful for the slaughter!" She yelled with a fever pitch enthusiasm. "Slaughter that all ye humans are good for!" And then she rushed at said humans with reckless yet gleeful abandon.


End file.
